Cavaleiro de Hogwarts
by Mago Merlin
Summary: Harry está atormentado nos Dursley. Voldemort retornou e ele preso ali. Mas as coisas parecem iguais, mas as coisas tem uma reviravolta. Um aliado desconhecido o tira de algumas situções estranhas. E um aluno novo e misterioso pode causar mais problemas, ainda mais que ele parece ter um interesse por uma certa menina que... Fic Relacionada com Pela Lei e Pelo Coração
1. Futuro, Presente e Ataque

Capitulo 1 – Futuro, Presente e Ataque

Os alunos de Hogwarts nunca se preocuparam com o que os professores faziam nas férias. Nenhum se preocupava se eles tinham casa ou viviam no castelo. Alguns eram tão dedicados ao trabalho que realmente fizeram destas paredes de pedra sua morada, pessoas como Dumbledore e Hagrid.

Mas havia aqueles que estavam ali como refugio. Era o caso da pessoa que vivia isolada em sua torre. E nem possuía longas tranças.

Sibila Trelawney podia ser ela mesma quando ficava sozinha em sua torre. Somente uma pessoa sabia quem estava por trás daqueles enormes óculos. Justamente quem dizia que ela era uma fraude. Minerva McGonagall. Era a única que confiava para manter sua identidade.

Ela possuía os poderes de premunição e adivinhação que fizeram de sua tataravó famosa. Aliás, todos seus antepassados tinham esses poderes. Mas preferiam dizer que eram simples bruxos.

Sibila preferia fazer o jogo de esconder as vistas. Ela fingia ser uma fraude, mas que tinha lampejos, o que fez Dumbledore a abrigar no castelo. Ela não precisava de proteção, já que ela sempre podia prever o que a atacava. Ela estava ali, pois seria onde as coisas aconteceriam.

Ela não revelava suas profecias, só quando precisava. Até hoje foram duas. Uma para Dumbledore, que resultou na pausa a guerra. E depois a para Harry Potter, que dizia Voldemort retornaria.

Fato que aconteceu no fim do ano letivo.

Agora ela estava com um baralho que tinha origens no Oráculo de Delfos, claro que foi modernizado para a forma atual por volta de 1500, mas o importante era que somente ela podia ver. Todos os outros apenas enxergariam cartas em branco, ela via o que tinha que ser visto.

Nem se deu o trabalho de embaralhar, não faria diferença, não era como o baralho do tarô.

A primeira carta saiu um príncipe, a figura nobre. Harry Potter, o herói do mundo mágico, mesmo que esse esteja virando as costas para ele.

A segunda foi a princesa. O amor predestinado, o menino precisava de alguém dentro de seu coração para que esse não se corrompesse. Mas ela não conseguia ver quem poderia ser. Sempre acontecia isso.

Balançando a cabeça, ela pegou outra carta. Um guerreiro, ou seria um cavaleiro. Ela estava na dúvida. Mas com certeza uma figura com armadura reluzente. A próxima figura tira a dúvida. Com certeza um cavaleiro, já que agora ela via um cavalo. Ou pelo menos foi isso que entendeu.

Duas cartas iguais em sequência. A Sombra. O inimigo escondido. Voldemort com certeza ia ficar esse ano agindo fora das vistas. O que seria mais perigoso. Mas quem seria o segundo inimigo? Provavelmente Inimigo do Cavaleiro.

A última carta que virou a fez rir. Com certeza seria um ano interessante para estar naquele castelo.

* * *

Harry teve mais uma noite de pesadelos. Isso se tornou comum desde que Voldemort retornou usando seu sangue. Ele revivia aquele dia em seus sonhos. Principalmente a morte de Cedrico.

Por algumas vezes ele havia cogitado comprar ou mesmo tentar fazer a poção para dormir sem sonhos. Mas foi alertado pela Madame Promfrey que isso poderia ser perigoso e viciante.

Mas ele estava precisando dormir. Não teve uma noite na Rua dos Alfeneiros que ele conseguiu descansar. Isso mais as tarefas que ele tinha que cumprir durante o dia, e sua apreensão para um ataque de Voldemort.

O que era mais estranho era que nada estava acontecendo. Nenhuma notícia de desaparecidos, mortes ou destruição. Sabia que o ministério, em especial o ministro, não acreditava no que ele tinha dito, mas era para ter coisas acontecendo. Como foi na primeira guerra.

Nem mesmo o noticiário trouxa dava notícias sobre acontecimentos bizarros ou sem explicação lógica.

Ele sabia que não poderia dormir mais aquela noite. Então foi até a janela para esperar Edwiges que havia saído para caçar ou mesmo a coruja que entregaria o Profeta.

Isso estava se tornando rotina. Apesar dele ficar incomodado por Edwiges ainda não ter voltado, ela tinha saído no pôr-do-sol. E já era quase amanhecer. Com um suspiro ele percebe que tinha dormido cinco horas, o que era muito.

Harry ficou olhando para o céu esperando ver o pontinho branco da sua amiga. Mal se passaram cinco minutos e ele a encontrou. Mas foi surpreendido, pois ela não estava sozinha. Havia outras quatro corujas com ela.

Ele ficou confuso com isso, algumas vezes Edwiges voltava com Errol, mas somente porque a coruja dos Weasley estava velho e tinha uma encomenda grande de doces da Senhora Weasley.

Harry nem queria ver o que aconteceria quando ela o visse agora. Ainda mais que Tia Petúnia continuava com a dieta de Duda.

Ele se afastou da janela para permitir as corujas de entrar, e só então olhou para seu calendário. Era o dia do seu aniversário. Muitas pessoas queriam que essa data não passasse em branco.

Ele reconheceu a maioria das aves. Pichi, Errol e a Coruja que Hagrid usava normalmente. A última era a única desconhecida.

Eram presentes de Rony, Mione, Sra. Weasley, Hagrid, Sirius, Remo e surpreendentemente Gina.

O presente da ruiva tinha um bilhete.

_Harry_

_Esse amuleto ajuda a ter sonhos bons. _

_Sei como é ter pesadelos depois de algo como o que ocorreu. _

_Espero que sirva pra você assim como o que eu tenho me ajudou depois do diário. _

_Beijos _

_Gina._

Harry nunca tinha a ouvido falar sobre o incidente do diário depois que eles voltaram da Câmara Secreta. Sabia que era algo doloroso para ela, o que tornava o presente ainda mais especial.

Colocou na hora. Era um pequeno cristal transparente, em uma correia de couro trançado. Não era algo caro, mas com certeza era único. Tinha que se lembrar de comprar algo para ela, já que o aniversário dela estava chegando.

Mas ainda faltava a coruja desconhecida, que estava empoleirada na janela com um pacote.

Assim que foi livrada da carga saiu voando. Enquanto as outras normalmente aceitavam água antes de partir.

- Será que eu devo abrir? – ele perguntou sabendo que ninguém responderia.

Edwiges piou de forma que parecia que ela concordava. Harry sabia bem que não devia duvidar de animais mágicos. Ainda mais de sua coruja.

Ele abriu e não entendeu bem o que era aquilo.

Decidiu abrir a carta que veio junta.

_Potter_

_Este é um coldre para sua varinha. Impede que ela seja convocada ou retirada de você. Assim que você coloca-la no compartimento dela, e o coldre permanecer no seu braço (não o que você normalmente usa a varinha) ela automaticamente retornará quando estiver a mais de cinco metros de você. E basta você pensar em ter a varinha que ela aparecerá na sua mão. _

_No outro compartimento está um punhal, ele poderá te ajudar quando a magia falhar. Feito a partir de um meteorito, ele possui características interessantes. Posso dizer que ele pode cortar magias, mas outras coisas você terá que descobrir sozinho. E mais interessante assim. _

_E melhor o coldre ficará invisível caso você necessite, e é inteiramente indetectável. Seja por métodos trouxas ou bruxos. E depois de algumas horas, você nem se lembrará de que ele está ali._

_Aproveite pra o bem, e pra nada de bom._

_Alguém que se preocupa. _

Alguém que se preocupa? Seria novamente Dumbledore. Não, a letra era mais forte e uma tanto ilegível. Sem contar que a última frase se parecia algo como a senha do Mapa dos Marotos.

Depois ele se preocuparia com isso.

Colocou o coldre no braço e viu que ele se ajustava perfeitamente a ele. Como se fora feito com as medidas certas. Isso estava cada vez mais confuso.

Ele retira o punhal, e o observa. Era uma bonita peça, afiada e tinha um brilho escuro, muito diferente das armas que ele via por ai. O Punho se encaixava perfeitamente na sua mão. E tinha um rubi. Encaixou de volta e pegou a varinha.

Hesitando, ele colocou a varinha no compartimento a ela destinada. Sorriu ao ver a varinha ficar presa no local, mas com um pensamento estava na sua mão.

Foi um bom ano para presentes. Pensou ele pegando um pedaço de bolo e oferecendo para Edwiges, Pichi e Errol. A coruja de Hogwarts já tinha partido.

* * *

Fazia uma semana do aniversário de Harry, e ele só recebia notícias que estavam todos bem e que iriam buscar ele. Mas até agora nenhuma notícia sobre quando ou como. E as cartas sempre davam alguma dica de que os amigos estavam juntos, provavelmente na Toca se divertindo.

E ele ali, tendo que fugir dos Dursley. Tia Petúnia estava cada vez mais irritante. Tio Valter não permitia que ele ficasse em casa a toa, nem mesmo vendo noticiário.

- Anormais não precisam ver jornais de gente descente. – disse ele da última vez que o sobrinho tentara ver alguma notícia.

E agora seu esconderijo fora descoberto por causa de uma apartação. Bem ele não tinha certeza se realmente foi alguém desaparatando, mas o som era o mesmo.

E ele ainda tinha que evitar o primo e sua gangue. Não que ele tivesse medo deles, mas do que ele poderia fazer com eles.

E ainda tinha essa maldita sensação de que alguém o vigiava.

Agora ele estava no parque, ou no que sobrou dele depois que Duda passou por lá. Depois ele que é o criminoso.

Mesmo nos seus devaneios, ele não perdeu o loiro voltando para casa. Sinal de que ele deveria voltar também.

Seguiu o grupo, mas somente porque era o caminho mais curto. Ele não queria um confronto. Na verdade, ele queria sim, mas não devia provocar. Isso só o frustrava mais.

Em dado momento, Duda se separou do grupo, seguiriam por ruas diferentes. Harry seguia sem ser notado.

Foi quando de repente ele sentiu um frio estranho, algo que ele já havia sentido antes. Dementadores.

Duda também sentiu, mas desconhecia o motivo. Por isso se virou procurando. E encontrou o primo.

- O que você fez? Pare já com isso. – exigiu ele.

- Deixa de ser idiota. Eu não fiz nada. Isso é... – disse Harry, mas teve que parar e se esquivar do punho que veio em sua direção. – Fique quieto, ou não vai conseguir voltar pra casa hoje.

Harry ainda queria saber que teve a ideia de ensinar Duda a bater direito. Anos de prática o fez ágil para se desfiar.

- Eu vou contar pra mamãe que você fez isso. – disse ele quando Harry sacou sua varinha.

- Se tentar me acertar novamente, você não vai ter essa chance. – era só o que Harry não precisava, ter que brigar com o primo enquanto enfrentava dementadores.

Ele esperava não ter que usar seu patrono, não queria ter problemas com o ministério. Porém seria algo que ele faria sem pensar.

Mas a sorte não estava ao seu lado hoje. Dois dementadores apareceram nas entradas do beco que eles estavam o cercando.

- Duda, se você quiser manter a sua alma, feche bem essa boca. – disse ele tentando juntar as memórias felizes, mas ouvir sua mãe gritando não ajudava nem um pouco.

Mas a imagem dos seus amigos apareceu na sua mente, principalmente Gina. O que o surpreendeu, e o alegrou.

- Expecto Patronum. – Disse ele e logo o cervo saia em direção do primeiro dementador.

Logo o segundo também estava sendo afastado.

Algo aconteceu, em seguida. Uma língua de fogo prendeu os dementadores em uma gaiola, feita do mesmo modo.

Estranhando aquilo, Harry se virou para o primo. Ele tinha sido fortemente afetado pelos dementadores. O que será que poderia fazer isso com ele, que memória um menino mimado poderia ter que o deixasse assim.

- Melhor pensar nisso depois. – disse Harry, puxando Duda.

Com certeza ele precisava fazer mais exercícios para poder não ter problema para essa tarefa.

Assim que saiu do beco sentiu um feitiço passar por ele, transformando a entrada do beco em uma ilusão. Seria melhor mesmo ninguém ver a gaiola, já que ele não sabia se dementadores eram visíveis aos trouxas.

Um barulho fez Harry erguer sua varinha para alguém. Era a Sra. Figg.

Imediatamente ele guardou a varinha.

- Não guarde isso. – disse ela. – Podem ter mais por ai. Eu não vou poder ajudar.

- A senhora pode... Deixa pra lá. Ninguém me conta nada mesmo.

- Eu sou um aborto. Não vou poder te ajudar. Sou apensa olhos de Dumbledore.

- Ótimo, ele tinha gente de olho, mas permitia tudo isso. – disse Harry com raiva.

Sra. Figg tentou explicar, mas percebeu que ele não escutaria nada.

Harry largou o primo na porta da casa. Ele estava seguro ali, mas não queria ter que confrontar os tios com Duda daquele jeito. Sabia que a culpa seria dele de qualquer maneira.

Seguiu para a porta dos fundos. Dando graças que a tia não estava na cozinha subiu para seu quarto. Sabia que receberia pelo menos uma coruja. E queria mandar uma carta para os amigos, queria sair dali.


	2. Ao Resgate

Capítulo 2 – Ao Resgate

Harry fora mais uma vez trancado no seu quarto. Mas desta vez não se importava. Tinha problemas maiores para se preocupar. Como sua permanência no mundo mágico.

Na noite do ataque, duas antes desta, ele havia recebido uma sucessão de corujas. A primeira o expulsava de Hogwarts, logo depois uma de Arthur Weasley pedindo para ele não fazer nada, que já estavam resolvendo a situação. A terceira retirando a sua expulsão e marcando uma audiência no ministério. Mas a mais misteriosa não foi direcionada a ele, porem a sua tia.

Foi um berrador para usa tia. Com a singela frase enigmática "_Lembre-se da primeira."_

Nenhuma linha sobre tirar ele dali. Tanto que ele escrevera para Rony, Mione e Sirius atrás de algo para isso. Dois dias sem noticias, e sem sua fiel amiga.

Pelo menos os Dursley não o incomodavam.

Uma coisa que ele não entendia, era se a Sra Figg estava ali o vigiando, e havia mais pessoas de olho nele, porque ninguém fez nada para evitar os maus-tratos que ele sofria.

Ele esperaria mais dois dias, se nada acontecesse, ele daria um jeito de seguir para a Toca. Suas coisas estavam prontas, não perderia nem um segundo.

- Moleque, estamos saindo. – disse Tio Valter. – Não quero você zanzando pela casa.

Ele não esperou resposta, bateu a porta e saiu com a esposa e o filho.

Harry não podia crer que eles realmente acreditaram que poderiam vencer o Concurso de Jardim mais Bonito da Inglaterra. O jardim estava seco pela estiagem prolongada, e ele próprio não estava cuidando do jardim boa parte do ano.

Ele escutou o carro partindo, e ficou pensando se não seria uma boa hora para fugir.

Ele deu uma olhada para a gaiola de Edwiges. Decidiu dar mais um tempo para a coruja.

Foi quando um carro parou na frente da casa. Só poderia ser Duda que esqueceu seu gameboy. Então Harry nem mesmo se importou.

Mas ele não escutou o tremor que acontece sempre que seu primo sobe as escadas. Mas parecia que tinha alguém na cozinha. Seria um ladrão? Não, ladrões não fariam barulho.

Harry puxou a varinha de seu coldre, e desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho. Anos dormindo debaixo deles, fez com que ele soubesse quais rangiam.

Na metade do caminho um vulto aparece na sua frente. Ele apontou a varinha.

- Alguém pode perder um olho assim. Abaixe isso.

- Professor Moody. – disse ele sem abaixar a varinha.

- Eu nunca cheguei a ser seu professor. - disse ele. – Agora pode baixar isso ai?

- Fui ensinado por alguém se passando por você, não quero repetir o erro. – disse Harry.

- Nem nós. – disse Remo, aparecendo atrás de Moody. – Vamos para a cozinha esclarecer isso.

Harry seguiu os seus dois professores, sem abaixar a varinha.

- Como teremos certeza de que ele é Harry, e não um comensal. – disse o ex-auror.

- Além da vigia que eu tenho o tempo todo? – perguntou Harry. – me façam um pergunta que só eu sei. O que deve ser fácil pra quem me conhece. Os que não ficaram com os fatos do profeta.

- Qual é a forma do seu patrono? – perguntou Remo, que agora estava perto de uma mulher com cabelos rosa choque.

- Um cervo, a forma animaga do meu pai. – disse Harry.

- É ele mesmo. – disse o lobisomem. – Agora sua vez.

- Por que eu não enfrentei o ser das trevas na sua primeira aula? – disse Harry.

- Acreditei que o bicho-papão se transformaria em Voldemort. O que não seria legal pra aula. – disse ele. – Eu estava errado.

Harry guardou a varinha e abraçou seu antigo mestre.

- Bom, confirmações feitas, vamos para apresentações. – disse Moody. – Todos conhecem Harry Potter.

A mulher consentiu, assim como o homem negro que estava parado olhando pela janela.

- Nimphadora Tonks, mas gosta que a chamem pelo sobrenome. – disse Moody.

- Beleza, Harry? – disse ela.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror.

- Tudo certo? – disse o homem.

- Não querendo ser rude, mas o que estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Harry.

- Viemos tirar você daqui. – disse Tonks.

- Finalmente. – disse ele. – O concurso foi uma forma dos Dursley saírem?

- Bem planejado. – disse Moody.

- Uma pena que eu nunca verei a cara deles ao perceberem que foram enganados. – disse Harry. – Quando vamos?

- Quando recebermos o sinal. – disse Kingsley.

- Então vou buscar minhas coisas. – disse o moreno.

- Eu vou com você. - disse Tonks.

Os dois começaram a subir as escadas, e a menina logo se pôs a falar.

- Eu não entendo, aqui é tudo tão limpo. Meu pai nasceu trouxa, e é bem desorganizado. – disse ela, mas parou quando entrou no quarto de Harry. – Agora sim. Isso sim é um lugar habitado.

- Minha tia tem mania de limpeza. Sorte minha que ela não entra aqui. – disse Harry já com seu malão, a gaiola de Edwiges e sua vassoura.

Tonks estava parada na frente do espelho. De repente seu cabelo mudou para preto.

- Uau.

- Queria ver como ficava. Sou uma metamorfomaga, posso mudar minha aparência quando quiser.

- Prefiro o anterior. – disse Harry.

- Valeu. – disse ela voltando ao normal. – Me ajudou muito na academia de aurores, em disfarce, pelo menos compensava em vigilância e tocaia. Você deve ter ouvido o barulho que fiz na cozinha, por isso desceu.

- Deve ter sido. Vamos?

- Já pronto? – perguntou ela. – Nem vou poder te ensinar meu feitiço de arrumar mala.

- Fica pra próxima. – disse ele, e os dois desceram as escadas.

Remo estava escrevendo uma carta.

- Só pra tranquilizar os seus tios. – disse ele.

- Com certeza que eles vão ficar decepcionados. – disse Harry. – Como vamos.

- De carro. – disse Tonks empolgada.

- Bruxos dirigindo? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- Sua mãe achou uma boa ideia que aprendêssemos. Falou que um dia ia salvar a nossa vida. – disse Remo. - Sirius era o mais relutante em aceitar. Até que descobriu as motos.

- O primeiro sinal. – disse Kingsley.

Todos saíram e entraram no carro que estava parado na frente da casa.

- Aposto que comensais nunca esperariam que vocês me resgatassem de carro. – disse ele ao se acomodar entre os dois aurores. Tonks foi na frente com Remo.

- Está é nossa esperança. – disse Moody. – Segundo Sinal. Vamos Lupin.

- Temos uma guarda com vassouras sobrevoando a nossa volta para ver se tem algum problema. – disse Tonks.

Harry aproveitou para perguntar sobre o trabalho de auror, não podia perder a chance de perguntar para três deles sobre isso. Sabia que se fizesse as perguntas que ele queria não teria respostas.

- Para onde vamos mesmo? – perguntou ele.

- Londres. – disse Remo. – A casa de um amigo.

- Eu nunca esperei que me deixassem no Caldeirão Furado mesmo. – disse ele.

- Gostei dele. – disse Tonks.

- Pelo que eu percebi, ele tem a inteligência da mãe, a esperteza do pai, o temperamento dos ruivos e o poder dos marotos juntos. – disse Remo, sem que Harry escutasse.

- Boa combinação.

- Ele que não gosta de demonstrar isso.

Logo eles chegaram a uma praça.

- Leia isso. – disse Moody estendendo um pedaço de pergaminho.

_A Sede da Ordem da Fênix está localizada no Largo Grimmauld nº12._

O ex-auror retirou o pergaminho da mão dele e tacou fogo.

- Fidelius. – explicou Remo. – Não podemos deixar que essa informação caía em mãos erradas.

Harry olhou para ele com quem diz, "De novo".

- Desta vez temos um fiel que não nos trairá. – disse o lobisomem.

- Assim espero. – disse ele.

Moody e Kingsley haviam saído do carro, para ver se não teriam problemas ali. Moody usou o apagador de Dumbledore para deixar a rua escura.

- Pense no que você leu. – disse Remo.

Harry olhou e viu apenas os números 11 e 13. Mas de repente uma casa se materializou na sua frente.

- É assim que funciona então. Deve servir pra alguma coisa. – disse ele para seus botões.

- Não faça barulho lá dentro. – disse Kingsley as suas costas, enquanto Remo e Tonks passavam a varinha pela porta, de onde se ouvia sons de trancas se abrindo.

Harry não gostou nem m pouco daquela casa. Parecia muito sombria e aristocrática. Dava até arrepios só de pensar que alguém pudesse morar ali. Viver na esterilizada casa dos Dursley era melhor.

Harry ainda analisava a casa quando um barulho chamou sua atenção. Tonks estava caída embolada em algo que parecia uma perna de trasgo com guarda-chuvas dentro.

- Ai. - Gemeu Remo.

- TRAIDORES DO SANGUE, MESTIÇOS, LOBISOMENS, SANGUES SUJOS PORCALHANDO A CASA DOS MEUS ANCENTRAIS. – começou a berrar um quadro de uma senhora.

Kingsley e Remo tentavam fechar a cortina do quadro, mas parecia que a imagem tinha algum poder e não permitia.

- SAIAM DA MINHA CASA. – berrou o quadro quando uma porta se abriu. - VOCÊ! A DESGRAÇA DA MINHA VIDA. FORA.

- Também te amo. Mamãe. – disse Sirius.

- Meus pêsames. – disse Harry, entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Bem Vindo a Mansão Black, Harry. – disse o animago com um sorriso que contrastava com o sarcasmo de sua voz e tristeza do olhar.

- Agora entendo o motivo que você fugiu de casa. – disse o moreno.

- Harry querido. – disse Molly saindo da mesma porta que Sirius tinha saído. – Aqueles trouxas não te alimentam não? Depois da reunião, vou preparar um jantar bom pra você. Mas agora você tem que subir. Seu quarto é o primeiro à direita. E só subir o primeiro lance de escadas. Tenho que ir, ele já chegou e já começamos.

Na escada, Harry pode ver uma coleção de cabeças de elfos. Isso só deu mais um motivo para não gostar daquela casa.

Ele entrou no quarto e viu Rony sentando lendo uma revista de quadribol. Provavelmente a única coisa que ele leria nas férias se sua mãe não obrigasse a fazer os deveres de casa.

Mas ele não conseguiu falar nada. Edwiges voou até ele, deixando uma carta em sua mão e pousando em seu ombro.

- Obrigado Edwiges. – disse ele, e a coruja deu um pio que ele identificou como uma desculpa. – Você fez o que podia, aposto que eles não deixaram que você saísse.

- Ei Harry. – disse o ruivo ao perceber a presença do amigo.

Mas Harry deu um aceno para ele e mostrou a carta.

"_Harry _

_Não faça nada estupido. Eles já estão tentando resolver tudo. _

_Não sei como, mas estão. Eles não deixam que nós escutemos nada. Nem participemos de nada. Nós conhecemos você melhor que todos. _

_Bom, vamos nos encontrar em breve, não sei quando, mas breve._

_Gina"_

- Pelo menos alguém tentou me escrever. – disse ele.

- Nos tentamos, mas... – Rony não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Mione entrou no quarto e abraçou Harry. Ele só identificou seu 'agressor' pelo monte castanho.

- Deixa ele respirar, Mione. – disse Rony.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? Você está bem? Eles não podem te expulsar, não podem. Espero que os trouxas não devem ter te tratado bem depois disso. – disse ela.

- Respire Mione. – disse Rony. – Assim ninguém consegue te responder.

- Vocês já sabem o que aconteceu. – disse Harry. – Vocês estão aqui no meio disso tudo, enquanto eu ficava preso naquela casa. Aposto que se divertiram. Nem mesmo pra dizer isso. Quantas cartas vocês me enviaram? E em nenhuma delas vocês poderiam ter colocada algo assim?

- Dumbledore nos fez prometer não contar nada. – disse Mione. – As corujas poderiam ser interceptadas.

- Como se esse fosse o único jeito de me enviar uma carta. – disse Harry ironicamente. – Se sempre tinha alguém de olho em mim, era só pedir pra deixar a carta junto com o carteiro.

- Não fale assim com ela. – disse Rony.

- EU FALO COMO QUISER. – disse Harry. – Achei que vocês fossem meus amigos, mas...

Um som de aparatação interrompeu ele. Ele rapidamente sacou sua varinha e apontou para a origem do som, mas eram apenas os gêmeos.

- Achei que tivesse ouvido a sua voz, Harry. – disse Fred.

- Parece que o tempo com os trouxas não fez bem para nosso amigo. – disse Jorge.

- Ele nem passou para nos cumprimentar. – disse Fred.

- Acho que ele preferiu ter uma DR com seus amigos antes. – disse Jorge.

- Deixem ele em paz. – disse Gina entrando pela porta.

- Oi Gina. – disse Harry calmamente, o que fez os quatro se entreolharem.

- Oi Harry. Vejo que a viagem foi tranquila. – disse ela.

- Sim, sem problemas. – respondeu ele. – Obrigado pelo colar. Foi de grande ajuda.

- Sabia que ajudaria. – disse ela colocando a mão no próprio colar. – Eu tentei te escrever...

- Eu sei, recebi sua carta. – disse ele.

- Não foi culpa da Edwiges. – disse ela rapidamente.

- Também sei disso. Ela estava preocupada em não poder me entregar.

- Gina, você não devia ter escrito nada. – disse Mione. – Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore sabe que algumas regras devem ser quebradas. – disse Harry. – Já quebramos mais da metade das regras do castelo, e nem por isso fomos castigados. Uma palavra já bastava.

- Calma Harry. – disse Gina.

- Sim, não queremos mais problemas com magia aqui. – disse Fred.

- Ainda mais que só nós podemos fazer isso aqui. – disse Jorge.

Harry respirou profundamente.

- Querem que eu faça as perguntas agora, ou espere pelos 'adultos'?

- Essa ofendeu. – disse um dos gêmeos.

- Muito. – disse o outro.

- Espere pelos adultos. – disse Gina. – Nós sabemos muito pouco. Mesmo com as orelhas.

- Só sabemos sobre uma guarda. – disse Rony. – Eles parecem que estão guardando algo.

- Não seria eu. – perguntou Harry.

- Pode ser. – disse o ruivo corando.

- Logo a reunião termina. – disse Mione. – Dumbledore não deve demorar muito ainda mais que você já está aqui.

- Dumbledore está aqui?

- Sim. – respondeu Mione. – Ele quem comanda as reuniões da Ordem. Mas normalmente na fica muito tempo aqui. Ele está direto no ministério.

- Snape está aqui também. – disse Fred.

- Esse nunca fica mais que as reuniões. – disse Jorge.

- Graças a Merlin. – disse Gina, depois explicou para Harry. – Alguns membros costumam dormir aqui também ou fazer suas refeições.

- Logo eles nós chamam. – disse Harry. – Sra Weasley disse que fará um jantar pra mim.

- Isso é bom. - disse Rony.

- Deixa de ser esganado, Rony. – disse Mione. – Você já jantou hoje.

- Eu sou um menino em crescimento, Mione. – respondeu ele.


	3. A Ordem

Capítulo 3 – A Ordem

Assim que Harry aparentou se acalmar um pouco, os seus amigos pediram detalhes sobre o ataque.

- Eles falaram pra gente do ataque. – disse Gina. – Mas detalhes que é bom, nada. Nem mesmo sabíamos se você estava realmente bem. Até sua carta chegar.

- Eu só não descobri quem prendeu os dementadores. – disse Harry. – Vocês ouviram algo sobre isso?

- Nada. – disse Fred.

- Tem alguns membros da ordem que não conhecemos. – disse Jorge.

– Pode ser um deles. Alguns não vieram ainda aqui. – completou Fred.

- Como nosso querido irmão Carlinhos. – disse Jorge.

- E o Percy? – perguntou Harry.

- Nem pergunte por esse idiota. – disse Gina. – Ele saiu de casa, falando que ninguém o apoia, e que se ficarmos contra o ministério estaremos contra ele.

Harry ficou em choque. Tudo bem que Percy era um pouco diferente do resto dos Weasley, mas a esse ponto? Renegar a própria família e ainda ser capaz de acabar com ela.

- Não mencione ele perto da mamãe. – disse Rony. – Ela até tentou conversar com ele, mas o imbecil está irredutível. Ela voltou chorando.

Agora era definitivo, Percy não estava mais entre seus amigos. Ele que não passasse pela sua frente.

- Meninos. – chamou Molly. – A reunião já acabou. Podem vir pra cozinha. E se lembrem de não fazer barulho.

- Eu que não quero acordar a Sra Black. – disse Harry.

- Você já teve o desprazer de conhecer ela? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim. A Tonks esbarrou no porta-guarda-chuva de perna de trasgo. – respondeu ele.

- Não sei como ela consegue fazer isso toda vez. – disse Gina.

Os dois saíram rindo. Mione dava um olhar pensativo, enquanto os irmãos Weasley eram confusos e um tanto raivosos.

Harry deu uma boa olhada na cozinha, que era no fim da escada. Tinha uma grande mesa, o que justificava a reunião ser ali. Um fogão, que tinha um caldeirão borbulhante. Alguns pergaminhos sobre a mesa, que foram rapidamente recolhidos por Gui.

- Eu avisei que deviam ser todos recolhidos no fim da reunião. – disse Molly chateada.

- Desculpe mãe. – disse ele. – Tudo bem, Harry?

- Tudo. – disse Harry meio confuso, o primogênito Weasley devia estar no Egito.

- Aqui está o seu jantar. – disse Molly.

Harry comeu em silêncio. Observando todos. Só quem permaneceu na casa foram os Weasley, Remo e Tonks. Essa mostrava seus poderes metamórficos, o que deixou Harry irritado. Mione e Gina pediam seus favoritos.

Depois do terceiro prato, por insistência de Molly. Ele respirou fundo e começou.

- Alguém vai me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Nada está acontecendo. – disse Molly.

- Sem quer te desrespeitar, Sra Weasley, mas fui atacado por dois dementadores, expulso de Hogwarts por alguns minutos, vou ter que participar de uma audiência no ministério, que não gosta mais de mim, e agora sou resgatado da casa dos meus tios. Tem algo acontecendo.

- Molly, seria melhor que respondêssemos as perguntas deles. – disse Sirius.

- Se vocês querem contar, tudo bem. Mas o convidar a perguntar é demais. – disse Molly.

- Molly. – disse Harry. Era a primeira vez que ele a chamou assim, o que deixou ela emocionada. – Querendo ou não, eu estou envolvido nesta guerra. Ficar alienado não vai me fazer bem nenhum, pelo contrário, não saberei do que eu tenho que me defender.

- Mas... mas... – disse ela. – Meus filhos não precisam de ouvir nada.

- Mãe, isso não adiantaria. – disse Gui. – Eles são amigos do Harry. Vão precisar ajuda-lo.

- Ok, mas vou escutar tudo e interromper se achar que já foi longe de mais. – disse a ruiva.

Harry não perdeu tempo.

- O que está acontecendo? O que Voldemort está fazendo? Não vi nenhuma morte ou desaparecimento estranho, mesmo no mundo trouxa. O que é essa Ordem? O que estamos fazendo para combater os comensais? Por que mesmo com alguém me vigiando, permitiram que os Dursley me tratassem daquele jeito.

- Você é pior que sua mãe. – disse Sirius. – Vou responder aleatoriamente essas perguntas. Primeiro, Essa é a Ordem da Fênix, uma organização secreta criada por Dumbledore para combater Voldemort na primeira guerra.

- Você ouviu Dumbledore me pedindo para convocar todos depois do Tribruxo. – disse Remo. – Temos reunindo novos aliados, como Tonks, Kingsley, os Weasley. Mas tudo anda meio difícil. Principalmente que o Ministério anda acreditando em uma revolução por nossa parte, não podemos ser muito explícitos.

- Eu mesmo pedi transferência para cá. – disse Gui meio triste. Harry sabia de como ele gostava de seu trabalho nas tumbas. – Mas Carlinhos continua no exterior tentando arrumar aliados. Meu substituto também apesar de ficar lá por pouco tempo.

- Como se você não tivesse feliz de estar aqui agora. – disse Fred.

- Ainda mais com a sua nova estagiaria, que veio aperfeiçoar seu inglês. – disse Jorge.

- Não sei do que vocês estão falando. – disse Gui.

- Fleur Delacour. – disse Gina para Harry, meio cuspindo o nome.

- Sério? – perguntou ele espantado. – Ela me parece alguém que gosta de um quebrador de feitiços.

Gina olhou para Harry e não viu o sorriso bobo que Rony ficava quando a meia veela era mencionada.

- Pode ser. – disse a ruiva.

- E quanto a Voldemort. – disse Harry.

- Coisas estranhas não foram noticiadas, pois elas ainda não aconteceram, tirando os desaparecimentos que você já sabe. – disse Remo. – Ele está agindo pelas sombras, aproveitando que o ministério está ignorando sua volta.

- Claro que ele está mais cauteloso, por sua causa. – disse Sirius.

- Minha causa?

- Sim Harry. – disse o animago. – Você sobreviveu a ele novamente. E pior contou na primeira oportunidade para a pessoa que ele mais teme. Dumbledore.

- Claro que isso também não anda nos ajudando. O ministro anda em uma campanha de desmoralização dele e de você?

- Minha? Por que?

- Fudge acredita que isso tudo é uma manobra para tirar ele do poder e Dumbledore assumir. – disse o lobisomem. – Como se Dumbledore não tivesse recusado esse cargo varias vezes.

- E os comensais?

- Tudo o que podemos fazer é vigiar os conhecidos e espalhar a notícia para nossos aliados. – disse Remo.

- Mas principalmente que Voldemort está atrás de algo que não tinha da primeira vez. – disse Sirius. – Algo que poderia mudar tudo.

- Agora já chega. – disse Molly.

Ninguém ousou discordar. Já que eles perceberam que falaram algo que não deveria.

Os meninos subiram com Molly de olho neles.

Na porta do quarto de Harry, Gina parou de um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Obrigada. – disse ela corando e seguindo para seu quarto.

Harry não entendeu, mas acreditou que foi por ter ajudado a ela e os outros a escutarem.

Ele e Rony já estavam na cama quando o ruivo disse.

- Mamãe sabe a hora de interromper. – a voz era meio frustrada. – Na primeira vez que podemos escutar algo de forma legitima, ela acaba no melhor momento.

- Acho que os outros estão aliviados por ela ter feito. Aquilo escapou. – disse Harry.

- Pode ser. – disse o ruivo.

Neste instante, dois sons de aparatação foram ouvidos, e Harry sentiu alguém sentando aos pés de sua cama, e pelo barulho alguém fizera o mesmo na cama de seu amigo.

- Vocês já chegaram na parte boa? – perguntou um dos gêmeos.

- A que mamãe interrompeu? – perguntou o outro.

- Sim, na parte que escapou, vocês querem dizer. – falou Harry.

- O que pode ser? -perguntou Rony. – Algo para matar.

- Eles não precisam de nada mais eficaz que Avada. – disse Harry.

- Mas... –disse Fred, mas escutou sons vindo do corredor. – Mamãe fazendo a ronda.

- Melhor vocês fingirem que estão dormindo. – disse Jorge, e os dois aparataram de volta para o quarto deles.

- Ela anda fazendo isso toda noite. – disse Rony, quando os passos se afastaram da porta deles.

- Ela sempre fez isso, Rony. Mesmo na Toca. – respondeu Harry.

A conversa terminou ali.

Harry acordou cedo, no dia seguinte. Ele não sabia ser foi por conta da sua rotina, ou dos sonhos estranhos, ou pelo fato de estranhar aquele quarto.

Ele desceu para a cozinha, não que estivesse com fome. Mas acreditou que teria alguém ali para pelo menos fazer companhia.

Só Molly estava ali.

- Acordou cedo, querido. – disse ela.

- Acordei, e não consegui permanecer na cama. – disse ele.

- Melhor comer, teremos trabalho para deixar essa casa aceitável para alguém morar. – disse a ruiva. – Nem sei o que aquele elfo andou fazendo nesta casa esse tempo todo.

- Elfo?

- Sim, Monstro. Era o elfo da casa quando Sirius morava aqui. – disse Molly um tanto chateada. – Não se preocupe com ele, está restrito ao porão enquanto vocês estiverem aqui.

- Onde está todo mundo?

- Os meninos ainda estão dormindo. Arthur, Gui e Tonks estão se preparando para irem trabalhar. Remo deve estar descendo também. Quanto a Sirius...

- Está dormindo feito um cachorro. – disse ele.

- Exatamente. – disse ela, antes de colocar um prato com torradas na frente dele.

Harry começou a comer, pensando no que tinha sido dito no dia anterior.

- Harry, não te esperava aqui. – disse Gui entrando na cozinha.

- Rony precisa de uma cama melhor, senão ele ronca demais. – disse ele em um tom maroto.

- Antes você do que eu. – disse Gui. – Mas ainda bem que você está aqui, tenho algo pra você. Não é meu, nem mesmo sei o que tem dentro.

Era um envelope pardo, mas com a aparência de ser trouxa.

Ele abriu e viu algumas fotos, uma pasta de arquivo e uma carta.

Ele nem conseguiu ver a carta, as fotos eram algo que ele nunca esperou.

Eram do dia do ataque dos dementadores. Pelo ângulo eram de cima de uma das casas pela qual ele passou. Retratava bem o que aconteceu aquele dia. A chegada dos dementadores, seu patrono, e o encontro com a Sra Figg, as criaturas em gaiolas de fogo.

Harry não podia acreditar que alguém estava de olho nele e nem ajudou. Até que ele um dos quadros uma nevoa típica do patrono saindo de uma varinha perto da câmera. Provavelmente foi a mesma pessoa que prendeu os dementadores.

Ele pegou a carta.

"_Harry_

_Acredito que essas fotos o ajudaram a sair da situação em que se encontra. Desculpe não poder te entregar pessoalmente, mas tive que viajar. _

_Tenho mais alguns fatos para você no arquivo anexo. Mas tenha em mente que nem todos os dementadores estão sobre o controle do ministério inglês. Isso pode ajudar a provar seu ponto._

_Mais pessoas tem cópias de tudo isso, deixem saber._

_Alguém que se preocupa"_

Era a mesma pessoa que tinha enviado o coldre para sua varinha.

No arquivo havia uma cópia do relatório dos aurores que recolheram os dementadores, xerox de um livro contando a origem dos dementadores e uma cópia da ordem interna de Azkaban para liberar dois dementadores aquela noite.

- Você tem um amigo bem informado. – disse Molly ao ver o que ele tinha. – Não sei pra que isso tudo, mas é bom ter algo.

- Eu fui expulso uma vez. Não quero correr o risco de novo. – disse Harry. – Ainda acredito que o ministro pode interferir com algo. Como aqui está escrito, mais pessoas tem cópias disso, pode ser fácil para o público saber disso.


	4. Audiência

Capítulo 4 – A Audiência.

Harry tentou descobrir sobre essa possível arma, mas nada que ele conseguiu pensar se encaixava. Nem mesmo com ajuda das meninas algo saiu.

Os adultos não permitiam que mais nada vazasse. Não puderam participar de mais nenhuma reunião, e nem mesmo com o auxílio das orelhas extensivas dos gêmeos foi possível algo. Molly estava muito protetora e altamente preocupada.

Por isso eles estavam sempre ocupados na casa. Seja fazendo lições de casa, sob o olhar atento da matriarca, ou fazendo faxina na casa para torna-la habitável.

Não foi a coisa mais fácil que Harry já fez. Uma vez que a casa parecia que se recusava a se arrumar.

Tiveram que combater a infestação de fada mordentes da sala de desenho por três vezes. Até que Sirius perdeu a paciência e colocou fogo nas cortinas que serviam de refúgio para elas.

- As cores não combinavam com a finalidade do espaço. – disse Molly se resignando com o que o anfitrião fez. – Pelo menos teve o efeito esperado.

Aconteceram outros incidentes, como o serviço de chá que atacou Rony, que foi salvo por Tonks. Ou o conjunto de roupas que atacavam qualquer um que se aproximasse.

Todos os artefatos das trevas ou que lembravam remotamente a família de Sirius, era armazenado em um quarto secreto, assim poderiam ser devidamente destruídos posteriormente e não causar problemas para ninguém. Só ele tinha acesso a esse quarto.

Alguns membros iam e vinham. Mas Harry não viu Dumbledore em momento nenhum. Ele chegava na hora das reuniões e era o primeiro a sair.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

A primeira coisa que alterou essa rotina foi o aniversário de Gina. O café da manhã foi caprichado. Harry fez questão de ajudar, assim como Tonks.

Claro que Molly não recusou a ajuda de Harry, apesar de não gostar de ninguém na cozinha. Mas apenas pediu para a auror apenas contar alguns casos. Não queria queimar tudo.

Havia uma grande variedade de comidas na mesa. Claro que os meninos chegaram antes e já avançaram, isso incluindo Sirius.

Quando Gina chegou metade da comida já havia sido consumida ou estava em algum prato.

A ruiva já ia reclamar quando um prato com panquecas cobertas generosamente com cobertura de chocolate apareceu na sua frente.

- Achou mesmo que ia permitir que não tivesse pra você. – disse Harry.

- Obrigado, Harry. – disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Ei por que eu não tenho chocolate. – reclamou Rony.

- O aniversário não é seu. – disse Mione. – Sem contar que os dois que são viciados em chocolate, você come qualquer coisa.

O jantar que teve uma verdadeira festa com direito a bolo, chapéu de festa e presentes. Muitos membros da ordem compareceram como Minerva, Olho-Tonto e Tonks.

Depois de comerem o bolo, Gina abriu os presentes. A cada presente ela ficava feliz, mas um pouquinho decepcionada, não encontrava o do Harry.

Depois que pegou o que achou que era o último. Ficou surpresa ao ver uma pequena caixinha. O bilhete era simples. "H/G".

Seu sorriso abriu, mas apenas as mulheres perceberam alguma mudança.

Era um anel simples com sete pedras vermelhas encravadas.

O que ninguém sabia era os feitiços que Harry havia acrescentado a ele. Aproveitou que aquela casa era bem escondida, até mesmo do ministério para isso.

Havia posto um feitiço escudo, que a protegeria de alguns feitiços ofensivos. E também um sensor que o alertaria se ela tivesse com problemas, que o alertaria no cristal do colar que a ruiva havia lhe dado.

- Obrigado. – disse ela pulando no pescoço dele e dando um beijo em cada lado de seu rosto, como tinha feito com seus irmãos a abrir os presentes deles. – Foi o primeiro anel que ganhei.

- Foi nada. – disse ele vendo a amiga colocar o anel e se encaixar perfeitamente.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Harry acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Ele estava muito ansioso para continuar deitado. Desceu e encontrou muita gente na cozinha. Sirius, Remo, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Olho-Tonto. Obviamente o assunto morreu quando ele entrou.

- O que você vai querer? – perguntou Molly.

- Só algumas torradas. – disse ele, realmente ele não sabia se conseguiria comer algo.

- Você devia se alimentar direito. – disse ela.

- Só estou sem fome. – disse Harry tentando um sorriso.

Molly deu um prato com algumas torradas com geleia de amora. E depois tentou pentear o cabelo dele. Mas Remo e Sirius disse que era uma batalha perdida, Lilian tinha tentado com o Tiago e não havia conseguido.

- Como vou para o ministério? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu vou te levar de metro. – disse Arthur. – Achamos melhor não usar nenhum meio mágico. Você pode ficar até a hora da audiência na minha sala, fica no mesmo andar que o da Amélia.

A dupla saiu mais cedo. Arthur não usava muito a entrada para visitantes. E principalmente adora parar para olhar tudo a sua volta.

Harry teve que se segurar para não rir, e teve paciência para responder todas as perguntas dele.

A entrada não mais era que uma cabine estragada, ou pelo menos essa era a aparência que dava. Arthur apertou as seguintes teclas 6, 2, 4, 4, 2. Ironicamente dava a palavra MAGIA.

A cabine liberou um crachá para Harry, e começou a descer.

O saguão de entrada era enorme, com uma quantidade enorme de pessoas surgindo por lareiras. Mas o que chamou atenção foi realmente a fonte que havia ali no meio. Fonte dos irmãos mágicos. Mas eles não pareciam tão irmãos. Um bruxo e uma bruxa com rostos arrogantes, um elfo, um duende e um centauro submissos.

Ninguém, que verdadeiramente conhecesse centauros e duendes, acreditaria nisso.

Logo ele estava na frente do porteiro.

- Varinha. – pediu ele.

Harry entregou, um pouco relutante. Sabia que a varinha voltaria para ele. Mas nenhum bruxo gostava de se separar de sua varinha.

- Azedinho, pena de fênix, 28 centímetros, usada a quatro anos. Confere? – disse o porteiro depois de analisar a varinha.

- Sim. – disse Harry.

- Assim que sair, você pega comigo.

- Pode deixar. – disse Harry ironicamente.

Os dois seguiram para os elevadores, Harry deu um sorrisinho quando a varinha reapareceu no coldre. Havia deixado no bolso antes para que ninguém notasse seu acessório novo.

- Sr Potter, Sr Weasley. – chamou um bruxo vestido em uma impecável túnica vinho. – Sou Hélio Stuart. Fui contratado por um amigo seu para te defender.

- Me defender? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim, eu sou o que os trouxas chamariam de advogado. – disse Ele. – Mas temos que nos apressar, a sua audiência foi mudada para o Tribunal Dez, as oito.

- Mas faltam cinco minutos. – disse Arthur até que percebeu. – Dez? Mas não usamos o Dez ainda mais para um caso de magia de menor.

- O ministro não está muito coerente nos últimos dias. – disse Hélio.

- Estarei no meu escritório. – disse Arthur. – Infelizmente não posso te acompanhar, mas você estará em boas mãos.

Harry e Hélio desceram no nono andar e entraram por uma porta lateral.

- Aquele é o Departamento de Mistérios. Literalmente é um mistério o que acontece lá dentro.

- Vocês estão... – disse Fudge olhando para o relógio. – Deixa pra lá. Podemos começar. Quem é você?

A sala estava cheia como nas vezes que Harry viu na penseira. Três bruxos se destacavam, o ministro e duas mulheres. Percy estava perto deles com pergaminhos e penas.

- Sou Hélio Stuart, serei o defensor do Sr Potter.

- Hum... – disse o ministro. - Audiência Disciplinar do dia doze de Agosto. Entre os crimes cometidos sob o Decreto de Restrição do Uso Lógico da Magia por Menores de Idade e ao Estatuto Internacional de Segredo da Magia por Harry Tiago Potter, residente no número quatro, Rua dos Alfeneiros, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogador: Cornélio Osvaldo Fudge, Ministro da Magia; Amélia Susana Bones, Chefe do Departamento da Imposição da Lei Mágica; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro. Escrivão da corte, Percy Inácio Weasley. Defensor: Hélio Stuart.

Percy anotou tudo.

- As acusações contra o acusado são as seguintes: que ele propositalmente, deliberadamente e de total consciência da ilegalidade de suas ações, tendo recebido avisos prévios por escrito do Ministério da Magia por uma acusação semelhante, produziu um Feitiço de Patrono numa área trouxa inabitada, na presença de um trouxa, no dia dois de Agosto às 9h23min, o que constitui uma crime sob o Parágrafo C do Decreto do Uso Lógico da Magia por Menores de Idade, 1875, e também sob seção Treze do Estatuto Internacional da Confederação de Segredo dos Bruxos. Você é Harry Tiago Potter, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4, Little Whinging, Surrey?

**- **Sim.

- Você recebeu um aviso oficial do Ministério por usar magia ilegalmente três anos atrás, não recebeu?

- Recebi sim, mas fez mais estrago que a magia da qual fui acusado. – respondeu ele petulantemente, aquela acusação não foi verdadeira, já que não fora ela quem executará a magia.

- E você ainda conjurou um patrono na noite de sete de Agosto?

- Foi necessário pois... – mas foi interrompido.

- Sabendo que não é permitido a você usar magia fora da escola enquanto tiver idade menor que dezessete anos?

- Sim, fomos avisados no fim de cada ano.

- Sabendo que estava em área cheia de trouxas?

- Como disse foi necessário...

- Completamente ciente de que estava perto de um trouxa naquela hora?

- Sim - disse Harry zangado. - Mas eu só usei porque nós estávamos...

A bruxa com o cabelo curto falou, interrompendo Harry.

- Você produziu um patrono por completo?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Um patrono corpóreo, digo seu patrono teve uma forma bem definida? O que quero dizer é, ele era mais que vapor ou fumaça?

- Sim - disse Harry impaciente e ligeiramente desesperado. - É um cervo, sempre foi um cervo.

- Sempre? - perguntou Sra Bones. - Você já havia produzido um patrono antes?

- Sim, eu faço isso há mais de um ano.

- E você tem quinze anos?

- Sim, e...

- Você aprendeu isso na escola?

- Sim, o professor Lupin me ensinou no terceiro ano por causa do...

- Impressionante - disse Sra Bones, olhando-o. - Um patrono verdadeiro nessa idade... Muito impressionante mesmo...

Alguns dos bruxos e bruxas ao redor dela estavam murmurando outra vez; alguns concordando com a cabeça e outros franzindo a testa e balançando a cabeça para um lado e para o outro.

- Não é uma questão de quão impressionante foi a magia - disse Fudge impaciente. - De fato, quanto mais impressionante pior o caso, eu imaginaria, supondo que o garoto fez isso bem em frente a um trouxa!

- O trouxa em questão já tinha conhecimento do mundo bruxo. – disse Hélio. – Uma vez que é um parente com qual o Sr Potter mora, o que desqualifica a acusação de quebra do Sigilo Mágico.

- Sim, estamos cientes da presença do primo dele. – disse Fudge. – Mas estamos falando de uma senhora que passava naquela hora.

- Ela não se qualifica como trouxa, uma vez que ela possui pais bruxos. A Sra Figg, que foi arrolada como testemunha, mas dispensada por esse tribunal, é um aborto, logo tem todo o conhecimento do nosso mundo.

Fudge e a mulher ao seu lado se remexeram no seu banco. Harry podia jurar que aquilo era um sapo superdesenvolvido. Sra Bones deu um breve sorriso.

- Mas foi em uma área trouxa outros podem ter visto.

- Foi necessário... – tentou dizer Harry.

- Nada pode fazer uma magia assim necessária. – cortou Fudge.

- Por que achou que seria necessário? – perguntou Sra Bones.

- Fomos atacados por dementadores.

- Ouvi um conto assim. – disse o ministro como se fosse uma piada, Percy e outros riram. – Dementadores nunca iriam para uma área trouxa.

- Ou você está insinuando que o ministro tenha mandado te atacar? – perguntou Umbrigde, com uma voz muito infantil que fez Harry tremer.

- Estranho, vocês saberem disso e fazerem piadas. – disse Hélio. – Essas fotos revelam o ataque. Inclusive vocês receberam cópias delas.

- Fiquei muito preocupada. – disse Sra Bones.

- Eu não recebi nada. – disse o ministro.

- Não perco meu tempo com mentiras. – disse Umbridge.

- Se você não viu, como pode saber se é verdade ou não, se você nem viu. – disse Hélio.

- O ministério não enviaria dementadores para uma área sem perigo. – disse a mulher.

- Foi você quem levantou essa hipótese. – disse o advogado. – Eu estou dizendo que dementadores estavam presentes no momento que Harry realizou a sua magia. Essas provas provam isso.

- Mentira. – disse Umbrigde.

- Posso provar.

Ele passou as fotos para um dos membros do tribunal que ele sabia que poderia atestar a veracidade das imagens.

Enquanto isso, ele continuou a falar.

- Conforme é de conhecimento, nem todos os dementadores estão sobre o controle do ministério. Existem alguns selvagens, principalmente em outros países.

- Essas fotos são verdadeiras. – disse o homem que analisava as fotos. – Dementadores realmente atacaram Sr Potter e o outro menino. Muito impressionante mesmo sua magia, Sr Potter.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry.

- Caso encerrado. – disse Fudge, e começou a se preparar para sair.

- Ainda não. – disse Hélio. – Isso tudo não seria necessário se o ministério revisasse seus próprios documentos. Aqui está o relatório dos aurores que capturaram os dementadores. Eles eram dementadores do ministério. E que foram enviados por ordem secretas.

- Você está acusando o Ministério disso. – falou Fudge vermelho de raiva.

- Não é minha função acusar ninguém, mas o ministério deve investigar quem deu essa ordem. Pode ser alguém que está trabalhando para atacar o Sr Potter ou destruir o Ministério.

- Isso será investigado. – disse Fudge.

- Mas não acabamos. Falta a indenização ao Sr Potter. – disse Hélio.

- Indenização?

- Sim, ele foi atacado por agente do ministério sem motivo.

- Eu estarei cuidando disso. – disse Sra Bones.

- Podemos aproveitar que estamos reunidos, vamos analisar outros processos que não foram finalizados. Como a indenização pelo ataque sofrido pelo Sr Potter, Sr Weasley, Srta Granger e Prof Snape pelos dementadores que estavam postados em Hogwarts há dois anos.

- Não foi pago? – perguntou Sra Bones espantada. – E o procedimento.

- Podemos ter nos atrapalhado com a fuga do Black. – disse Fudge.

- Outro assunto que eu fui contratado para me preocupar. – disse o advogado. – Acredito que a ordem para morta na captura deva ser retirada. Não houve um julgamento, e não estamos em guerra para uma ordem dessas deva permanecer.

- Black é perigoso. – disse Fudge.

- Depois de três anos de sua fuga, e nada foi relatado contra ele. E como disse, ele não foi julgado, o único que não teve esse direito. Mesmo depois da morte de seu suposto mestre.

- Temos varias testemunhas. – disse Fudge desesperado.

- Trouxas não enxergam magia direito. Não podem ser considerados, já que tiveram suas memorias apagadas rapidamente. O choque do momento altera percepções.

- Veremos a reabertura deste caso. – disse Sra Bones. – A ordem para o beijo está anulada.

- Mas essa ordem foi minha. – disse Fudge.

- Uma ordem que pode ser errada, como já provada com o incidente que aconteceu com Sr Crouch Jr. – disse a chefe do departamento legal. – Não pudemos apurar o que ele realmente realizou, Amus está possesso por causa disso. O filho dele morreu e ele nem pode entender o motivo.

- Pode anular então. – disse o ministro colocando seu chapéu. – Acabamos aqui. Tenho outros compromissos. Se tiver outros assuntos, discutimos em outra ocasião.

- Certamente. – disse Hélio.

Já fora do tribunal, Harry viu Fudge conversando com Lucius Malfoy. Mandou um aceno irônico para o comensal.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. – disse Harry quando ele e o advogado entraram no elevador vazio.

- Disponha. – disse o outro. – Seu amigo e bem persuasivo. Sem contar que ganharei prestigio e uma porcentagem de tudo que for pago, com um diferencial do meio trouxa. Quem pagará será o ministério, não você.

- Se fora assim. – disse Harry feliz. Ele estava livre, Sirius poderia ser inocentado, e Rony ganharia uma grana.


	5. Cartas

Capítulo 5 – Cartas

Harry voltou para casa com Arthur, que ainda estava impressionado com o que aconteceu durante a audiência de Harry.

- Sirius vai ficar contente em saber que não terá dementadores atrás dele. – disse o ruivo.

- Qualquer pessoa ficaria feliz se não tivesse essas coisas atrás dele. – respondeu Harry.

- Você tem razão. Não sei como eles ainda usam eles em Azkaban.

- Ficam atrás do falso sentimento de segurança que trazem. Se os criminosos estão sofrendo, estamos bem. Eles só esquecem que são criaturas das trevas que podem se rebelar assim que aparece alguém que pode oferecer mais que criminosos.

- O Ministro está muito acomodado no seu cargo e qualquer mudança pode ameaçar ele.

- Percebi isso meses atrás. – disse Harry. – Pelo menos não sou acusado de matar Cedrico.

Arthur deu um sorriso para ele, antes de aparatarem. Agora não havia problema em usar magia.

Arthur voltou para o ministério, enquanto Harry foi diretamente para a cozinha.

Parecia que estava tendo uma discussão dentro da cozinha. Ele supôs que era Sirius e Molly. Eles andavam tendo discussões desde a primeira noite de Harry ali. Molly não queria nenhuma de suas crianças envolvida nessa guerra. Sirius dizia que eles já estavam envolvidos depois dos acontecimentos em Hogwarts.

Mas não era a ruiva era estava ali, era uma loira um pouco mais velha que Tonks.

- Eu já te disse que não poderia estar presente. – dizia ela. – Sempre são audiências particulares, e Amélia é uma pessoa justa.

- Eu não quero saber. – disse Sirius. – Você está na Ordem pra ser útil, e essa era a oportunidade perfeita.

- Todo o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia foi dispensado hoje. Ordens do ministro.

- Deve ser por causa do meu julgamento, que, aliás, foi com o tribunal 10 completo. – disse Harry.

- Harry. – disse o moreno. – Como foi?

- Completo. – disse a mulher.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Vicky Camp. – disse ela. – Tonks me convidou a participara da Ordem.

- Seja bem vinda. – disse Harry. – Não se preocupe com Sirius, ele anda meio pressionado, e explodindo a todo tempo.

- Ei. – disse o animago.

- Todos sabemos disso. – disse Vicky. – Bom, acho que tenho que ir, se o julgamento acabou posso voltar ao trabalho.

- Me conta como foi. – disse Sirius, quando a loira passou pela porta.

- Quando chegamos... – Harry não parou de falar quando alguém pulou sobre ele.

- Calma, Gina. – disse ele. – Você ainda vai ter que me aturar ainda pelos próximos anos em Hogwarts.

- Eu achei que algo poderia ter dado errado. – disse a ruiva sem largar ele.

Harry pode ver os amigos entrando na cozinha com Molly, Remo e Tonks.

- Na verdade tudo começou errado. – disse ele contando a historia toda.

- Uma indenização? – disse Tonks assobiando. – Vocês vão ganhar uma grana boa. Ainda mais se isso não sair na impressa.

- Fico me perguntando quem esse seu amigo pode ser. – disse Hermione. – Não seria Dumbledore?

- Não. – Disse Remo com um sorriso estranho no rosto. – Ele gosta de aparecer nestes momentos.

* * *

As coisas voltaram ao normal depois disso, bem quase. Rony ainda ficava com o olhar perdido quando pensava muito. Harry sabia que era por conta do dinheiro, o amigo não sabia o que fazer com o dele.

Ele pediu para Remo conversar com Rony, e se precisasse podia contar com Mione.

Foi a que Rony relaxou um pouco, mas Harry tinha suspeitas que não era nada relacionado com dinheiro.

Sirius parecia mais leve com a notícia de que não havia mais beijo. Era a primeira vez que imaginava isso. E esperava que não sonhasse com Pontas e Lilian, pois mesmo no sonho o maroto ia implicar com isso.

Harry acordou mais cedo e viu mais uma discussão na cozinha. Isso estava se tornando um hábito.

- Quem ele pensa que é para se meter na minha vida? - disse Remo completamente alterado.

- Ele não está se metendo na sua vida, Remo. – disse Sirius com um humor típico na voz. – Ele só quer ver você feliz. Só está mostrando a sua opinião sobre isso.

- Eu não preciso disso. – reclamou o lobisomem.

- Precisa sim. Esse papo de você ser velho, pobre, sem emprego, sem vida e ainda ter problemas com pelos já não cola mais.

- Eu vou ter uma conversinha com ele quando ele aparecer por aqui. – disse Remo.

- Achei que já tivesse tido quando ele começou a namorar com... Como ela chama mesmo? Deixa pra lá. Se você não sabe disso até hoje, pode ser um problema.

- Espera ele saber dos últimos acontecimentos desta casa.

Harry não ouviu a resposta de Sirius, pois subiu alguns degraus e desceu fazendo um pouco de barulho, o suficiente para alertar os dois Marotos, mas sem acordar o retrato da Sra Black.

Ele entrou na cozinha e viu Sirius com um olhar safado, e Remo envergonhado guardando uma carta no bolso.

Harry ficou intrigado com quem poderia alterar Remo a esse ponto, mas mesmo assim guardar a carta. Se fosse ele a carta há teria sido rasgada, queimada e as cinzas jogadas longe.

* * *

Harry estava jogando xadrez com Rony no quarto.

- Não sei porque você ainda joga isso. – disse o ruivo.

- Se você não quer que eu passe um tempo com você é só avisar. E posso não ganhar de você, mas com a experiência posso ganhar de outros.

- Você anda muito com a Mione. – disse Rony. – Ela que tem respostas assim.

- Ela é minha amiga tão quanto você. – disse Harry e viu um brilho no olhar dele.

Poucos minutos depois a porta se abre.

- Meninos, suas cartas de Hogwarts chegaram. – disse Molly passando os envelopes para eles. – Olhem o que vocês precisam que eu compro para vocês. Gui vai pegar o dinheiro no seu cofre, Harry.

- Sem problemas, Molly. – disse ele.

- Só queria saber porque demoraram tanto para enviar as cartas esse ano. – disse a ruiva saindo.

Harry olhou a lista, eram os livros padrões. Mas o título para DCAT era meio estranho.

- Quem será o nosso novo professor de Defesa? – perguntou ele para Rony.

Mas o ruivo não respondeu. Harry olhou para ele e o viu congelado olhando para algo em sua mão.

- Monitor, eu? – disse o ruivo incrédulo.

- E tão difícil acreditar assim? Me diz quem poderia ser?

- Você?

- Quem seria louco em me colocar como monitor?

- Dumbledore?

- A gente poderia parar de falar em perguntas?

- Mas isso não é um erro?

- Qual nome está na carta?

- Rony Weasley. – disse o Rony.

- Bem então não tem erro.

- Eu sou monitor. – disse o ruivo com um sorriso.

Harry sabia que era um desejo do amigo ser monitor. Estava feliz por ele mas...

- Ah não, mamãe vai ficar insuportável. – disse Jorge entrando no quarto.

- Mais um monitor na família, eu pensei que você estava seguindo nossos passos. – disse Fred.

- Vocês sabem que só não foram escolhidos como monitores, por ser apenas um, e eles não poderia escolher um de vocês. – disse Harry. – Sem contar que não faria diferença ambos atuariam como monitores.

- Nem pense nisso. – disse Fred.

- Vai rogar praga em outro. – disse Jorge.

- Vamos ter que corromper a Gininha. – disse Fred de novo.

-Repita isso e eu vou ter dois irmãos a menos. – disse Gina entrando na porta.

- Eu não disse nada. – disse Jorge.

- Como eu posso saber. – disse a ruiva. – Parabéns Rony.

- Tem certeza que é seu? – perguntou Mione. – Esperava que fosse o Harry, junto comigo.

- Claro que sou eu, está escrito na carta. – disse Rony com raiva. – Eu também esperava.

O clima estranho se instalou, mas logo foi quebrado pela entrada de Molly.

- Rony, vou precisar comprar pijamas novos para você. Não sei como você perde roupas tão rápido. Que cor que você quer?

- Pode ser um que combine com o distintivo dele. – disse Fred.

- Que distintivo? – perguntou Molly sem entender.

- O Novo e brilhante distintivo de monitor do Roniquinho. – disse Jorge.

- Oh, mais um monitor na família. – disse Molly abraçando o filho mais novo. – Percy ganhou uma coruja, mas como você tem uma pode ganhar outra coisa.

- Pode ser uma vassoura. – disse Rony. – Não precisa ser a melhor, basta ser nova.

- Elas são um pouco caras, mas podemos dar um jeito. – disse Molly saindo do quarto. – Todos são monitores que alegria.

- Somos filhos do vizinho. – disse Fred.

- Ou a teoria do Harry é correta. – disse Jorge e os dois saíram do quarto.

- Parabéns, Rony. – disse Mione. – Sei que você vai ser um bom monitor.

- Obrigado, Mione. – disse ele sem olhar para ela.

- Harry, pode me emprestar Edwiges? Monitoria é algo que meus pais podem entender.

- Fique à vontade. – disse Harry.

Mione pegou um petisco e convenceu a coruja a descer do armário.

- Acho que vou falar com a mamãe sobre a nova Cleansweep. Ela não é uma Firebolt, mas também é bem barata.

Ele saiu e Harry ficou para sozinho com Gina.

- Como você está com isso? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Se eu tivesse lembrando que seria esse ano que os monitores eram escolhidos poderia até esperar ser escolhido. – disse ele.

- Muita coisa aconteceu com você para um detalhe desses fazer parte da sua vida. Sei que Mione estava esperando por isso, mas não queria conversar com ninguém para não acharem que ela estava parecendo Percy.

- Eu queria ter sido escolhido. – disse ele. – Não que Rony seja errado. É bom para autoestima dele.

- Você passou por tanta coisa, que esperava mesmo que fosse você. Mas quem escolheria o baderneiro-mor da escola como monitor?

- Você tem razão. Como poderia quebrar regras se tenho que defendê-las?

Gina deu um abraço reconfortador nele antes de sair do quarto.

* * *

À noite, houve uma comemoração para os novos monitores.

- Eu não fui escolhida monitora. – disse Tonks. – Minha chefe de casa achou que eu era um pouco desastrada para o cargo.

- Um pouco? – perguntou Sirius. – Vamos ser realistas, cara prima.

- E você Black, foi monitor? – perguntou Vicky.

- Graça a Tia Mimi, não. Eu passava muito tempo em detenções com Tiago para ser monitor. Remo foi o escolhido. – disse ele. – E você querida?

- Eu fui. – disse ela. - Uma das melhores que teve na Grifinória, não chegando perto da Evans, mas mesmo assim...

- Eu só posso dizer que falhei no cargo. – disse Remo. – Me colocaram para controlar esses dois, mas não conseguia isso.

- Que isso, Aluado. Sabe que metade dos nossos planos foi frustrada só por um olhar seu.

- O problema foi a outra metade. – disse o lobisomem.

Harry ficou mais tranquilo ao saber que seu pai também não foi um monitor, mas se preocupou se sua mãe ia ficar preocupada por ele não ser.


	6. A Viagem

Capítulo 6 – A viagem

Do alto de sua torre, Trelawney abria novamente seu baralho místico. Queria informações sobre um determinado grupo que faria oposição aos tiranos. E pelo que parece seriam mais de um esse ano.

A primeira carta não foi surpresa. Continha um príncipe e uma princesa. Harry e sua amada. Ela sabia bem que o menino não era de aguentar calado as injustiças, ainda mais quando ele era o alvo. E o apoio de sua princesa não era algo novo, remetia aos anos de isolamento.

A Segunda era também esperada. O Estrategista e a Sábia. Essa era a dupla de amigos que viviam com Harry. Ela apreciava como o ruivo e o moreno respondiam a suas questões. Eles entendiam mais da matéria que ela ensinava que as duas meninas que sempre acreditavam em sua farsa. E claro teve que afastar a morena, ela era inteligente de mais para cair na sua encenação, e logo descobriria que ela era verdadeira.

Mais uma carta virada, mas essa não mostrava um casal. O Jardineiro Fiel. Essa seria uma boa denominação para muitos alunos da casa de Helga, mas ela sabia que depois do ocorrido no ano letivo anterior, nenhum lufalufa estava contente com Harry. Seria alguém mais próximo, alguém que não ligaria para fama.

A próxima carta era a Astrônoma. Alguém que teria uma visão mais ampla do universo. A professora não conseguia encontrar ninguém próximo de Harry para se enquadrar a essa carta. Como ela sabia Lilá e Parvati não eram propriamente as melhores opções para estar perto dele. O baile de inverno tinha mostrado isso.

Ela precisava virar mais uma carta. Era uma Amazona sobre um belíssimo Cavalo. Essa era uma carta estranha. Conseguia perceber q figura da mulher, mas não via nenhum detalhe, só poderia significar que ainda não a conhecia, e que não seria vista nos próximos meses. Mas era o cavalo que a chamava atenção. Os detalhes eram visíveis, mas nenhum ficava registrado em sua mente, nem mesmo sua cor. Agora se lembrando, era a mesma coisa que aconteceu com o cavalo do cavaleiro na última vez que olhou para o baralho. Eram duas figuras ou será que...

* * *

A sede estava uma bagunça naquela manhã. Havia muita gente na cozinha. Mais do que o normal naquele horário. Pessoas correndo pelas escadas procurando por alguma coisa perdida ou esquecida. Ninguém mais se importava com os gritos da Sra Black, que estava furiosa por conta da bagunça e por ser ignorada.

Era só a rotina Weasley para o dia de embarque no expresso Hogwarts.

Até mesmo Mione estava procurando um livro, que foi encontrado embaixo da cama de Rony. Ela deve ter deixado ali durante uma das reuniões da ordem, já que eles eram trancados naquele quarto a maioria das vezes.

Harry era o que menos se preocupou. Ele não tinha se sentido confortável naquela casa para poder espalhar as coisas por ai.

- Como vamos? – Ele perguntou para Remo.

- A pé. – disse o lobisomem. – A estação não é longe daqui.

- Arthur até pensou em pedir alguns carros do ministério como no ano passado. – disse Molly. – Mas Fudge não está muito disposto a até mesmo a emprestar uma pena quebrada.

Harry podia entender isso. O ministro acreditava que Dumbledore estava tentando roubar o seu poder, ao dizer que Voldemort retornara.

- MENINOS SE APRESSEM. VOCÊS VÃO PERDER O TREM DESTE JEITO. – gritou Molly para as escadas. – Estou louca pra Gina se formar e ficar livre deste dia.

Harry sabia que Molly estava frustrada. Mas não acreditava que queria todos formados tão cedo, queria todos ainda debaixo de suas asas.

Gina logo apareceu.

- Como se quiséssemos repetir o feito de vocês dois. – disse a ruiva se lembrando de seu primeiro ano.

- Os gêmeos gostam de ser originais. – disse Harry. – E não perderiam a oportunidade de testar seus inventos longe de qualquer responsável.

- Verdade.

- Vocês dois vão comigo. – disse Molly ao ver somente os dois na cozinha. – Vamos com Tonks e Vicky. Não se preocupem com as malas, Moody vai cuidar delas.

Logo um cachorro negro apareceu perto das malas.

- Sirius, não. – disse a matriarca. – Dumbledore disse que não.

- Ela está certa. – disse Remo. – E muito perigoso. Mais para o Harry que para você. Rabicho com certeza já contou sobre a sua forma e vai ter muitos comensais na plataforma, mesmo eles fingindo serem bruxos comuns.

- Ele tem razão. – disse Harry.

- Vocês são chatos. – disse Sirius voltando ao normal. – Primeiro Dumbledore, depois aquele outro, agora vocês. Ninguém gosta de se divertir aqui, não?

- Gostar de divertir sim. Mas eu não gosto de ter que cuidar de alguém sem alma.

Harry suspeitava que qualquer comensal, principalmente Malfoy, iria correndo contar para os aurores que aquele cachorro era Sirius. Ganhando a confiança do ministro e tirando um importante membro da Ordem.

Sirius saiu chateado.

- Depois que voltarmos, eu vejo como ele está. – disse Vicky preocupada.

Tonks já esperava por eles parada próxima da casa. Harry teve alguma dificuldade de vê-la, já que ela está com a aparência de uma senhora de elite.

Seguiram por vinte minutos até a estação. Estava conversando com Gina que nem percebeu a ausência de seus amigos. Que só percebeu quando eles não estavam mais ausentes.

- Moody está pegando um carrinho. – disse Mione quando encontrou com os dois. – Ele ainda está pegando um carrinho.

Logo o ex-auror chegou, com um boné cobrindo o olho mágico, para não perturbar os trouxas. Mas Harry sabia, por experiência que ele poderia ver sobre roupas. Que no final era totalmente perturbador.

Eles entraram na plataforma, enquanto Molly dava seu discurso de início de ano, especialmente para os Gêmeos.

Assim que o apito do trem anunciou a sua saída, os seis correram para o trem. Fred e Jorge logo sumiram dizendo que iam procurar sua turma.

- Vocês poderiam levar nossas coisas. – disse Mione, meio preocupada. – Sabe temos que ir para a reunião dos monitores.

- Sem problema. – disse Gina, pegando Bichento da amiga.

Harry puxou a varinha e fez os malões dos dois e o dele e na gaiola de Pichi levitar.

- Harry! – disse Mione. – Você acabou de passar por um julgamento por magia de menor.

- Relaxa Mione. – disse ele. – Eles não podem dizer que fui eu quem fez, além do mais, o Expresso é considerado um território de Hogwarts, pelo menos durante as viagens oficias dos alunos.

- Eu não me lembro disso em _Hogwarts: uma historia_.

- Nem tudo está nos livros, Mione. – disse Harry com um sorriso.

- Vamos Mione. – disse Rony, antes que ela começasse a reclamar de que seu precioso livro não tem alguma informação.

Harry e Gina seguiram pelo trem para encontrar alguma cabine para eles. Ele pode ver que algumas pessoas fechavam a cara para ele, quando passava. Infelizmente, sabia que muitas pessoas acreditavam mais no Profeta Diário que em Dumbledore.

Encontraram Neville saindo da última cabine do trem.

- Essa está ocupada. – disse ele.

- É só a Luna. É do meu ano. – disse Gina entrando na cabine. – Oi Luna.

- Oi Gina. – disse a loira, Harry achou que ela tinha um olhar muito sonhador.

- Podemos ficar aqui, as outras cabines estão cheias. – disse a ruiva.

- Claro. – disse ela.

- Esses são Neville Longbottom e...

- Harry Potter, todos conhecem você. – disse ela.

- Ok. – disse Harry e a menina desapareceu atrás de uma revista de cabeça para baixo.

Eles se acomodaram.

- Ganhei um presente do meu tio-avô Algie. – disse Neville.

- Não é um Lembrol? - perguntou Harry.

- Não. Seria muito legal, perdi o outro a muito tempo.

Ele enfiou a mão que não estava firmemente segurando seu sapo na bolsa e depois de procurar um pouco a retirou, segurando o que parecia ser um pequeno cacto cinzento em um pote, exceto pelo fato de que estava coberto de bolhas ao invés de espinhos.

- Mimbulus mimbletonia - disse orgulhoso.

Era algo extremamente feio, mas Harry sabia que a beleza não significava nada para plantas.

- Ela faz alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry.

- Tem um mecanismo de defesa muito bom. Querem ver? – ele perguntou pronto para mostrar.

- Seria melhor fazer isso em outro lugar. – disse Harry.

- É mesmo. – disse Neville. – Nunca tentei.

Ele logo guardou a sua planta feliz.

Logo a porta da cabine se abriu. Harry achou que fossem seus amigos voltando da reunião. Mas não era.

- Oi, Harry. – disse uma oriental.

- Oi, Cho. – disse Harry. – Como foi seu verão?

- Meio triste, mas nada como deve ter sido o seu. – disse ela.

- Melhorou um pouco quando fui para a casa dos Weasley.

Cho olhou para Gina como se a medisse a garota. Gina não se fez de rogada e encarou a corvinal.

- Você não gostaria de ir para minha cabine. Tem muita gente legal lá. – disse Cho voltando a olhar para Harry.

- Acho que vou ficar aqui. – disse Harry. – aqui sei que as pessoas acreditam em mim.

Cho corou, não havia conseguido que suas amigas acreditassem que Harry não havia se inscrito no torneio. E agora tinha piorado.

- Então te vejo em Hogwarts. – disse ela com um sorriso amarelo.

- Até. – disse Harry para não se passar por mal educado.

Gina olhou para Harry como os olhos semifechados.

- O que queria que eu falasse? Que eu ia correr dela, no castelo?

- Seria bom. – disse ela. – Mas você é um maldito herói e não ia fazer algo assim.

Antes que Harry pudesse falar algo, a porta se abriu novamente.

Desta vez era o casal de monitores.

- Deixa adivinhar. Malfoy é o monitor da Sonserina. – Harry sabia que cada casa tinha um casal de monitores, Remo havia comentado.

- Ainda não sei como você não é o preferido da Trelawney. – disse Rony.

- Mas eu sou, o preferido para morrer. – disse ele.

- Você foi com a Patil ao baile. – disse Luna de repente para Rony.

- Eu sei que fui. – disse o ruivo.

- Algo de interessante na revista? – perguntou Harry para desvia a atenção.

- Pode ler. – disse Luna passando a revista para Harry, mas ficando olhando para Rony como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Harry viu uma reportagem sobre o Time dos Tornados, que parecia ter algum fundo. Uma sobre Fudge que dizia que ele comia duendes, conhecendo tanto os duendes quanto o ministro, isso era uma mentira. E uma sobre Sirius, ou melhor, ele não ser um criminoso, mas um cantor de uma banda decadente.

Ele riu ao devolver a revista para Luna.

- Algo bom? – perguntou Rony.

- Claro que não. – disse Mione. – Esse é o Pasquim.

- Meu pai é o editor do Pasquim. – disse Luna olhando feio para Mione, antes de esconder atrás da revista novamente.

Mione ficou sem jeito.

A porta se abriu por uma terceira vez. Era Malfoy.

- Fala logo e sai. – disse Harry, impedindo o loiro de entrar.

- Fique calmo, Potter. Ou Posso te dar detenção. – disse Malfoy.

- Hum, finalmente vai poder fazer algo sem precisar contar com o dinheiro de seu pai. Meus parabéns. – disse Harry totalmente irônico.

- Cuidado, Potter. Eu já te avisei, você escolheu o lado errado. – disse Malfoy.

- Veremos. Voldemort tentou me matar muitas vezes, mas ainda estou aqui. – disse Harry fechando a porta na cara dele.

- Sujeito Irritante. – disse Gina.

- Ninguém gosta dele na Corvinal. – disse Luna.


	7. Conhecendo a Sapa

Capítulo 7 – Conhecendo a Sapa

Harry desembarcou do trem com Edwiges na mão. Gina ao seu lado estava com Bichento, enquanto Luna levava Píchi. Roni e Hermione estavam ajudando os primeiranistas a desembarcar e seguir para os barcos.

- Cadê o Hagrid? – perguntou Harry.

- Não sei. – disse Gina levemente preocupada.

Mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Harry percebeu que havia algo diferente nas carruagens, havia cavalos, o mais próximo que ele pode definir. Eles tinham peles reptilianas, dava para ver os seus ossos, tinham assas de dragão. Parecia uma cruza de esqueleto, dragão e cavalo.

Se as carruagens podiam andar sozinhas, porque agora tinha alguém puxando, a não ser que eles sempre estavam ali.

Ele estava intrigado com isso, que nem viu Rony chegar.

- Onde está Píchi? – perguntou ele.

- Está com a Luna. – disse Harry. – O que são eles?

- Eles quem? – perguntou Rony tentando ver o que Harry poderia estar falando.

- Deixa pra lá. – disse Harry, pensando no que poderia ter o feito enxergar os cavalos.

Eles entraram na carruagem onde já estavam as três meninas e Neville.

- Vocês perceberam que Hagrid não está aqui? – perguntou Rony.

- É meio difícil não ver o Hagrid. – disse Gina.

- Ele deve estar fazendo algum serviço para Dumbledore. – disse Harry. – Ele tem feito muitos desse.

Os outros perceberam que Harry não mencionou a Ordem, por causa de Luna e Neville que não sabiam dela.

- Ninguém da Corvinal gosta dele. – disse Luna. – Acham ele uma piada.

- Ninguém realmente o conhece, para poder falar alguma coisa. – disse Harry.

Luna perdeu seu olhar sonhador.

- Você tem razão. E o mesmo que falar que Harry é o herdeiro de Slytherin.

Todos concordaram.

A viagem foi um pouco silenciosa, cada um em seus pensamentos.

- Por que tem uma carruagem com apenas um passageiro? – perguntou Rony.

- Não seria aquela que foi cercada por um monte de gente? A maioria de meninas? – perguntou Gina.

- Deve ser. – disse Rony. – Faz sentido.

Harry ao entrar no salão procurou por Hagrid, mesmo sabendo que ele não estaria.

Bufou e sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória com os amigos, depois que Luna seguiu para a mesa da Corvinal. Gina se juntou aos seus colegas.

Logo os primeiranistas entraram, mas tinha alguém maior junto.

- Será outro meio gigante? – perguntou Simas.

- Não me pareceu. - disse Dino.

- Pelo que eu o ouvi falar, conversa bem melhor que o Hagrid. – disse Lilá. – E tem um sotaque bem sensual.

- Isso não prova nada. – disse Mione se lembrando de Madame Maxime. – Mas acredito que seja um aluno transferido. Se bem que o último foi a mais de 100 anos, o que não torna a coisa impossível.

- Como você pode ter certeza disso? – perguntou Parvati.

- Ela leu em Hogwarts: uma História. – disseram Harry, Rony e Neville.

Hermione olhou para eles com os olhos semicerrados, mas percebeu que nenhum deles estava zoando com ela, só respondendo a pergunta.

- Mas ele é bonitinho. – disse Lilá com uma risadinha.

- Isso eu não tenho como discordar. – disseMione.

Harry olhou para os meninos e meninas que estavam para ser selecionados para dar uma olhada direito no menino. Ele estava meio escondido atrás dos outros. Quase como se não quisesse ser visto.

Mas Harry não chegou a continuar sua procura, quando percebeu quem estava ao lado de Dumbledore. Gemeu quando notou o que ela estava fazendo ali, já que era a única pessoa diferente na mesa dos professores.

- Queria saber que é a professora de DCAT. – disse Mione seguindo o olhar de Harry.

- Eu sei quem é. – disse Harry, apenas para os amigos. – Ela estava na minha audiência.

- Quem ela é?

- Dolores Umbrigde. Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Mione.

Harry só deu de ombros. Mas sua mente se esqueceu do garoto misterioso.

O último primeiranista foi selecionado, Dumbledore se levantou.

- Antes de anunciar o jantar. – disse ele, e várias pessoas reclamaram. – Tenho mais uma pessoa a anunciar. Como tradição, todos os alunos devem passar pelo chapéu. Mas alunos mais velhos podem e conseguem enganar nosso chapéu. Alunos que entram acima do 4º ano não é selecionado para nenhuma casa. Recebendo uma cama em cada uma. Tendo acesso a todos os salões comunais. Suas aulas são sorteadas. Apresento-lhes Sr Tiago, que cursará o quinto ano.

O menino tinha cabelos castanhos escuros com algumas mechas vermelhas. Olhos castanhos esverdeados. Um ar sério e perigoso.

O que mais assustou que foi que muitos não tinham reparado ele ali na frente, mesmo que tivessem visto ele no trem ou em Hogsmeade.

- Obrigado, Professor. – disse ele.

- Pode sentar-se à mesa de sua preferência. – disse Dumbledore.

- Vou me sentar ali, perto daquela ruivinha. – disse ele apontando para Gina.

Muitas garotas olharam para ela com ódio. Alguns curiosos, ninguém tinha visto os dois juntos.

Tiago sentou onde tinha dito.

Harry olhava para os dois com um semblante indecifrável. Mas deixou um brilho de ódio passar quando viu Gina gargalhar.

Mal reparou que a comida tinha aparecido na sua frente.

Hermione teve que jogar um guardanapo nele para ele se recuperar. E apontou para Rony.

Era a primeira vez eu o ruivo não tinha avançado na comida no momento que apareceu.

- A comida vai sumir. – disse Mione.

Isso fez Rony despertar, mas não tirou os olhos do par.

Harry evitou olhar para os dois, mas foi o único. Todos queriam conhecer o menino.

Logo a comida sumiu. E Dumbledore se levantou para fazer seu discurso.

- Bem, agora que estamos todos digerindo outro magnífico banquete, peço uns poucos momentos de sua atenção para os nossos usuais avisos início de ano - disse Dumbledore.

- Alunos do primeiro ano devem saber que a floresta do terreno é terminantemente proibida para alunos. E uns poucos de nossos alunos mais velhos devem estar sabendo agora também - Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram sorrisos.

- Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu, pelo que ele me disse é a quadricentésima sexagésima segunda vez, para lembrá-los que mágica não é permitida nos corredores entre classes, nem um monte de outras coisas, todas podem ser checadas na extensa lista que agora fica fixada na porta do escritório do Sr. Filch. Nós tivemos duas mudanças na equipe de professores esse ano. Estamos muito felizes em dar as boas-vindas de volta à professora Grubbly-Plank, que estará dando aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas; também estamos encantados de apresentar a professora Umbridge, nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Houve uma onda de educados e sem entusiasmo aplausos, durante a qual Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares com um pouco de pânico; Dumbledore não tinha dito por quanto tempo Grubbly-Plank estaria lecionando. Dumbledore continuou.

- Tentativas para os times de Quadribol das casas serão...

- Hem, Hem. – alguém interrompeu Dumbledore, poucos conseguiram ver que Umbrigde estava chamando a atenção do diretor. –Hem, Hem.

- Dolores, quer dar uma palavra com vocês.

Ninguém nunca soube de alguém que tenha interrompido um discurso de Dumbledore.

Harry mal assimilou as palavras dela, um agradecimento, boas vindas, e coisas sobre o ministério.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram perdendo o interesse, e fazendo outras coisas. Conversas começaram a surgir aqui e ali. Luna puxou o Pasquim e voltou a ler. Eram poucos os que realmente escutavam. Entre eles, Mione.

De repente, Mione puxou o ar, como se algo estranho tivesse acontecido. Ela começou a ficar vermelha. Harry e Rony acharam que ela estava engasgando. Mas logo sons se risadas abafadas surgiram no salão.

Hermione não se segurou. E deixou a risada sair, mesmo abafada com as mãos.

Os dois garotos olham para onde estava a atenção de Mione, antes disso. E quase caem na gargalhada.

Umbrigde ainda fazia seu discurso, mas tinha algo diferente nela. Sua pele não parecia tão brilhante como antes, mas bem verde, mais precisamente verde sapo.

Ela tinha se transformado em um sapo gigante. Ainda no seu cardigã rosa. Seu chapéu virou uma enorme mosca, como Harry havia imaginado no tribunal.

- Parece que não sou eu o único a achá-la parecida com um sapo. – disse Harry.

O mais impressionante que Umbrigde não percebeu nada, e continuou sua fala, e com um sorriso maior por ver que todos voltaram sua atenção para ela.

Umbrigde encerrou, satisfeita, o discurso.

- Tentativas para os times de Quadribol das casas serão... – disse Dumbledore como se não tivesse nada errado.

- Esclarecedor. – disse Mione, ainda rindo.

- Não vai me dizer que gostou desse troço. – disse Rony espantado.

- Eu esclarecedor, não que eu gostei. – Disse Mione. – Progresso pelo Progresso... Práticas a serem proibidas... Ou seja, o Ministério está intervindo em Hogwarts.

- Isso não é possível. – disse Rony.

- Rony, você viu o ministro no ano passado. – disse Harry. – Ele tentou me incriminar por algo, esperava o que?

- Mas como Dumbledore permite isso? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Ele ainda é subordinado ao ministro. Tem coisas que mesmo ele tem que se submeter. – disse Mione. – Vamos Rony. Temos que levar os calouros.

- Anões. Me sigam. – disse Rony.

- Eles não são anões, Rony. Sinceramente. Calouros me sigam.

Harry percebendo que era melhor se adiantar seguiu com Neville. Mas sem tirar os olhos de Gina, e o rapaz novo, que estavam conversando com Luna.

Mas a sua pressa de chegar antes, esqueceu que seria uns dos primeiros a chegar e não sabia a senha.

- Mimbulus mimbletonia. – disse Neville mostrando a sua planta. – Um dos monitores me disse. Essa eu não esqueço.

- Boa Neville. – disse Harry.

Harry se sentou em uma poltrona, esperando pelos amigos. Que não demoraram muito.

- Eu juro que não éramos tão pequenos assim no nosso primeiro ano. – disse Rony.

- Isso não é motivo pra chamar eles de anões. – reclamou Mione.

- Viram a Gina? – perguntou Rony.

- Ele estava com o garoto novo e a Luna. – disse Harry friamente.

- Não gostei dele. – disse Rony.

- Você não gostou, porque ele foi direto para a Gina. – disse Mione. – temos que o conhecer primeiro. Gina pareceu gostar.

- Eu queria saber qual o seu sobrenome, Dumbledore não disse. – se intrometeu Lilá. – E tão estranho não ter um.

- Ele deve ter seus motivos. – disse Mione. – Não é tão incomum assim, ainda mais se sua família é muito famosa.

- Mas não deixa de ser Lindo. – disse Parvati subindo com a amiga para o dormitório.

- Pelo menos alguém pra dividir as atenções comigo. – disse Harry. – Isso já me faz gostar dele.

Rony ia reclamar, mas o quadro se abriu e Gina entrou.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou o ruivo para a irmã.

- No salão principal. – disse Gina sem entender. – Nem demorei muito, os gêmeos ainda tavam lá quando sai.

- Cadê o seu amiguinho novo? – disse Rony de novo. - Ele devia vir com um monitor ou com você, que é quem ele conhece.

- Ele foi para Corvinal com a Luna. – disse Gina já sem paciência. – Eles estavam discutindo sobre um animal estranho.

- Ah não. – disse Mione. – outro não.

- Na verdade, ele tava tentando realmente ver se as provas que Luna tem são verdadeiras. Só relatos não são tão confiáveis assim. – disse Gina, defendendo o novo amigo. – Mas amanhã ele vai tomar café comigo.

A ruiva saiu sem deixar o monitor falar nada.

- Esse menino vai dar trabalho. – disse Rony.

Se sentando.

Os gêmeos chegam perto do grupo.

- Foram vocês? – perguntam eles, Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, sabem quem foi? – responderam eles.

- Não. Se soubéssemos não estaríamos perguntando.

- Será que vocês poderiam parar com isso. – disse Mione. – Já ter os gêmeos conversando como se fosse um já é ruim, agora todos falando ao mesmo tempo não dá.

- Ok, Mione. – disseram os quatro, fazendo Mione subir para o seu quarto.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Esquece. – disse Harry.


	8. Começo das Aulas e das Confusões

Capítulo 8 – Começo das Aulas e das Confusões

Harry percebeu que estava recebendo olhares estranhos enquanto caminhava na direção do salão para o café da manhã.

Mesmo Simas agia como se ele tivesse uma doença contagiosa. Nem falou com ele na noite anterior, e de manhã saiu antes mesmo que ele se levantasse.

- O que esse povo tem? – perguntou ele quando sentou à mesa. – Tá certo que sempre ficaram me olhando, mais isso já tá demais.

- Harry. – disse Mione. – Depois de você aparecer com Cedrico morto. E o que andou saindo de você no Profeta. Não poderia ser diferente, eles não sabem o que pensar.

- Mas eles acreditaram no que Dumbledore disse no fim do ano. – disse Harry.

- Não sabemos se realmente acreditaram. – disse Mione. – E ainda teve tudo o que aconteceu no verão.

- Cara logo isso passa. As pessoas não podem ficar achando que você é louco pelo resto da vida. – disse Rony.

- Valeu cara. – disse Harry.

Mione olhava para o ruivo como se não acreditasse.

- Ai. – disse Rony ao receber um tapa na cabeça de Gina.

- Ele é seu amigo. – disse Gina. – Não liga Harry, nós estamos com você.

- Obrigado Gina. – disse o moreno sorrindo para ela.

De repente o som do salão diminui por dois segundos e o zumbido se intensificou de novo. Harry viu que Tiago entrava com Luna. A corvinal nem mesmo estava com o olhar da noite anterior.

Luna se sentou na ponta da mesa da Corvinal, enquanto Tiago seguia para mesa da Grifinória.

Ele sentou alguns metros do grupo.

Acenou para Gina. O que causou suspiros entre as meninas da mesa. Alguns de emoção outros de raiva.

- Esse menino. – disse Rony.

-Ele é a novidade. – disse Mione. – E você devia estar contente com a presença dele aqui. Metade das atenções está sobre ele o que deixa o Harry menos sobrecarregado. Lilá e Parvati só pararam de falar do Harry pra falar do Tiago. Ainda mais que ele já ficou amigo da Gina.

A morena parou de falar quando recebeu dois olhares raivosos. Gina ria divertida de tudo isso.

Quando o correio coruja chegou, Edwiges passou para dar um olá para Harry.

- Agora você está feliz, né? – perguntou Harry. – Pode voar a vontade, tem muita caça.

A coruja deu uma bicadinha no dedo dele e levantou voo.

Todos acreditaram que ela iria para o corujal, mas ela mal se ergueu e já tinha pousado, desta vez na frente de Tiago.

A ave parecia bater com as asas no garoto, assim como algumas bicadas.

- CALMA. – disse ele. – A culpa não é minha. Não precisa ficar assim. Eu to aqui agora.

- Hem hem. – disse alguém atrás dele. – Posso saber o que estava acontecendo aqui.

- Na verdade não. – disse Tiago.

Edwiges tinha pousado no braço direito, e tinha parado o seu ataque. E agora olhava para Umbrigde com um cara de fome. Alias todas as corujas olhavam da mesma forma.

- Eu sou uma professora, e você tem que me dizer o que é isso.

- Minha vida pessoal só diz respeito a mim mesmo. – disse Tiago. – Eu não tenho que dizer nada pra você.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Minerva se aproximando.

- Essa coruja atacou um aluno, e ele não quer revelar quem mandou. – disse Umbrigde.

- Me desculpe, mas quem falou em ataque ou culpados. – interrompeu Tiago. – Essa belíssima ave veio mostrar seu descontentamento com uma situação, mas já está tudo resolvido.

Edwiges piou concordando.

- Você fala com animais? – perguntou Umbrigde meio assustada, meio arrogante.

- Falo, é obvio. – Harry pode jurar que ele estava com um olhar que dizia claramente, "to falando com você, não to?" – Nasci com a capacidade de falar com qualquer coisa. Agora se elas podem responder são outros quinhentos. Mas corujas são animais extremamente inteligentes e que podem entender nossas intenções, e assim responder ao seu modo.

Edwiges mais uma vez piou.

- Umbrigde, você está tumultuando o salão. – disse Minerva, - Você só está aumentando o espetáculo, além de atrapalhar os professores que estão distribuindo os horários para os alunos.

A secretária do ministro olhou em volta, e viu os outros professores olhando para ela, assim como os alunos. E se afastou, mas olhando de forma desagradável para Tiago e Minerva.

- Aqui está seu horário, Tiago. – disse Minerva. – Você estará com a Grifinória, foi o que saiu no sorteio, mas tem uma aula que bate com seus horários, mas vamos analisar depois. Madame Promfrey disse que é para você passar na enfermaria, a fim de vocês combinarem os seus horários.

- Obrigado. – disse ele pegando os horários.

Depois ela distribuiu para Harry e seus amigos.

- Olha só hoje! - gemeu Rony. - História da magia, duas aulas de Poções, Adivinhação e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Dupla... Binns, Snape, Trelawney e a tal professora Umbridge, tudo em um dia! Eu queria que Fred e Jorge andassem rápido com aqueles kits mata aula.

Fred e Jorge apareceram e logo uma discussão sofre monitoria e NOMs. Mas Harry não prestava atenção, está olhando algo que chamou sua atenção quando Edwiges atacou Tiago.

O braço esquerdo dele parecia enfaixado. Mas não pareciam faixas normais, havia alguns pingentes presos a elas.

Comentou com Gina.

- Eu reparei também, nem tinha visto ontem. – disse ela pensativa. – Parece uma coisa que Gui me mostrou quando visitamos as tumbas. As múmias eram enfaixadas com amuletos entre as faixas. Para proteção e mais algumas coisas. Posso perguntar se você quiser.

- Não, deixa pra lá. – disse Harry.

- Querida monitora, não faça perguntas e nos não lhe dizemos mentiras. – ele ainda escutou Fred falando.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Rony.

Mais uma vez Harry não prestou atenção, mas agora foi por um bom motivo.

- Harry, sexta tem o teste para goleiro. – disse Angelina. – Não falte. E às 5 horas.

- Você é a capitã? Parabéns. – disse ele com sinceridade. – Pode deixar não falto.

* * *

A aula de História da Magia foi normal, 10 minutos tentando prestar atenção e logo todos dispersando. Claro que Mione era a exceção, ela prestava atenção e anotava tudo.

Harry deu uma olhada pela sala para ver o que os outros faziam. Rony já babava sobre sua mesa. Neville estava pensativo, provavelmente tentando se lembrar de algo que esqueceu em casa. Lilá e Parvati estavam fazendo um testa que veio na revista bruxa. Tiago é que chamou sua atenção, estava com um livro de História da Magia aberto, e lendo. Ninguém nunca fez isso, mas Binns conseguia tirar qualquer vontade de aprender essa matéria.

Ele poderia tentar isso.

Snape, na aula seguinte começou com a sua típica fala para atacar os grifinórios. Claro que seus alvos principais eram Harry e Neville.

Mas ocorreu uma mudança. Ao invés de andar pela sala aterrorizando os leões e elogiando os sonserinos, ele se manteve a frente de Tiago que estava na mesma mesa que Dafne Greengrass. Fazia perguntas para o rapaz o tempo todo. O que deixava a sonserina nervosa.

O sorriso no rosto de Tiago e a cara fechada de Snape diziam que as repostas eram mais que satisfatórias.

Com isso Harry pode fazer uma poção aceitável. Não ficou tão boa quanto a de Mione, mas poderia ter sido um desastre maior.

Na aula de Adivinhação, na qual Harry chegou mais cedo para escapar de mais uma briga entre Mione e Rony, por causa de Snape. A morena ainda acreditava que toda figura de autoridade devia ser respeitada e seguida, enquanto o ruivo preferia odiar Snape.

A aula foi algo maçante, ainda mais que foi sobre interpretação de sonhos, como se Harry precisasse disso para saber o que significavam seus sonhos. O cemitério era uma constante, mas a porta fechada que o intrigava agora.

Por sorte a professora não passou pela sua mesa, pois sabia que mesmo um sonho mais inocente, como comer mingau seria um sinal de morte.

A aula de DCAT era uma incógnita para todos, ninguém sabia o que esperar da Umbrigde.

Quando entraram na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas encontraram a professora Umbridge já sentada em sua mesa, usando o mesmo cardigan rosa estufado da noite anterior e a boina de veludo preto sobre a cabeça. Harry queria saber quem tinha deixado ela com pele de sapo e o que aconteceu quando ela descobriu.

A classe estava quieta enquanto entrava na sala; a professora Umbridge era, ainda, uma incógnita e ninguém sabia quão severa ela podia ser.

- Bem, boa tarde! - disse ela quando finalmente toda classe se sentou.

Alguns alunos murmuraram um "boa tarde" em resposta.

- Tsc, tsc - fez a professora Umbridge. - Assim não pode ser, agora, poderia? Eu gostaria que vocês respondessem, por favor, "boa tarde professora Umbridge". Uma vez mais, por favor. Boa tarde classe!

- Boa tarde professora Umbridge - entoaram de volta.

- Agora sim - disse docemente. - Não foi tão difícil, foi? Agora, varinhas guardadas e penas nas mãos, por favor.

Nenhuma aula boa começava com essas palavras. Harry não gostou nem um pouco, e escutou um leve rosnado vindo do fundo da sala, mas não identificou de quem foi.

A professora Umbridge abriu sua bolsa e tirou sua própria varinha, que era bem mais curta do que o normal, tocou o quadro negro com ela; palavras apareceram:

_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Um retorno aos Princípios Básicos._

- Agora, seus ensinamentos nessa matéria têm sido constantemente interrompidos, não é? - começou a professora Umbridge, olhando para a classe com suas mãos cruzadas à sua frente. - A constante mudança de professores, muitos dos quais parecem não ter seguido nada do currículo aprovado do Ministério, fez vocês estarem infelizmente muito abaixo do nível que esperamos de vocês para esse ano de NOMs. Vocês ficaram felizes em saber, entretanto, que esses problemas agora serão retificados. Nós vamos, esse ano, estar seguindo um curso de defesa mágica bem estruturado, teoricamente centrado e aprovado pelo Ministério. Copiem isso que se segue, por favor.

Ela tocou o quadro negro novamente; a primeira mensagem desapareceu e foi substituída por:

_Propósito do curso_

_. Entendimento dos princípios básicos da magia defensiva._

_. Aprender a reconhecer situações onde a magia defensiva pode ser legalmente usada._

_. Colocando o uso da magia defensiva em um contexto para uso prático._

Sons se pena no pergaminho encheram a sala por alguns minutos. E logo a professora pediu para lerem o primeiro capítulo do livro didático.

Harry tentou ler, mas teve a ligeira sensação que tinha voltado para a aula de Binns. Curioso, ele decidiu ver se teria capítulos suficientes para manter o ritmo até o fim do ano.

Então algo chamou sua atenção. Mione não estava lendo, estava com a mão erguida, como solicitando a atenção. Era a primeira vez que Mione não lia algo que estava na sua frente.

Harry olhou para turma e percebeu que eles também notaram a morena.

Tiago era o que parecia mais tranquilo na sala. Harry não pode acreditar que ele estava com os pés sobre a mesa e com um risinho que dizia que estava esperando um espetáculo.

Umbrigde tentou ignorar, mas ao perceber que a turma agora olhava para a menina da mão levantada teve que perguntar.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou com um sorriso que Harry teve certeza que era maior que o possível.

- Hermione Granger.

- Você tem alguma pergunta?

- Tenho uma dúvida sobre os propósitos da aula. – disse ela com firmeza. – Não vejo nada relativo ao uso dos feitiços.

- Não há necessidade do uso de feitiços. – disse Umbrigde. – Estamos em um ambiente controlado. E se a teoria for bem estudada, não haverá nenhum problema para realizar os feitiços quando for pedido.

- Você quer dizer que só faremos os feitiços nos exames? - perguntou Lilá.

- Mãos pra cima, antes de perguntar. – disse Umbrigde. – Senhorita?

- Brown. – disse Lilá, mas foi ignorada.

Simas levantou a mão.

- Senhor? – chamou ela.

- Finnigan. – disse ele e recebeu autorização para falar. – Nós só usaremos os feitiços nos exames?

- Sim, se a teoria for bem assimilada sim. Vocês não terão nenhum problema para isso. Já que será em uma situação controlada e vigiada.

- E a vida real? – perguntou Harry. – Não será uma situação controlada.

Umbrigde ignorou Harry.

Parvati levantou a mão, e foi autorizada a falar.

- Patil. – disse ela o nome primeiro. – E a vida real?

- Vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso. Vocês não estão no mundo real, e quando tiverem terá alguém do ministério apto para proteger vocês.

Harry já ia falar que Voldemort e os comensais não atacariam alguém perto de algum auror, quando ouvi o som de botas batendo no chão. Sabia que era Tiago, o único ali com esse calçado.

- Claro, sempre temos alguém do ministério perto de nós. – disse Tiago com total sarcasmo na voz. – Se eu encontrar com um bicho papão, vou pedir para ela esperar que eu vou chamar alguém do ministério.

- Onde você espera encontrar um bicho papão? – perguntou Umbrigde esquecendo que ele não tinha levantando a mão.

- Em lugares fechados e escuros. – disse ele. – Pensando bem, grande parte deste castelo tem essas características. Podemos encontrar até mesmo em nossas próprias casas.

Umbrigde não soube o que dizer, ela havia sido pega em uma armadilha. Mas Tiago não acabou.

- Acho que não teria tempo pra fazer isso se encontrasse uma Cinzal em casa. Ou quem sabe se eu deparasse com um bruxo das trevas, ele com certeza não ia fazer isso onde eu pudesse chamar ajuda.

Era o que Umbrigde esperava.

- Vocês podem ter sido informado que um certo bruxo das trevas retornou, isso é mentira. – disse ela com um sorriso.

- Você acredita no que quiser. – disse Tiago. – Mas não estou falando somente de Voldemort. Ele não é o único bruxo das trevas que existe no mundo. E vou te falar, dizer que Voldemort não retornou não faz disso uma verdade. O ministério não tem feito nada para a hipótese for verdadeira, apenas quer manter a paz. Isso geralmente que causa mais caos.

- Você está criando o caos. – disse Umbrigde.

- Eu não, só disse que o ministério devia mostrar a população como se defender, como reconhecer os sinais, a fim de evitar a guerra. Mas prefere manter a pose. – disse Tiago.

- Nós não... – disse Umbrigde, mas foi interrompida.

- Não quero saber sua opinião. To indo embora. – disse Tiago pegando sua mochila. – Se for pra aula ser assim, foi fazer outra matéria.

- Volte aqui menino.

- Meu nome é Tiago. –disse ele. – E não vou voltar. Meu acordo me permite isso. Foi o seu precioso ministro que permitiu isso. Posso assistira às aulas que eu quiser, e fazer os exames que bem entender. Só queria manter as coisas normais. Mas ficar lendo um livro que li quando tinha 8 anos e achei inútil, não serve. Isso significa pra você, que a senhora não é uma professora pra mim, nem mesmo membro do quadro da escola.

Umbridge arregalou os olhos com essa frase, sabia que isso poderia atrapalhar seus planos.

- E não se atreva a punir alguém por isso. – disse ele, já na porta. – E outra. Feitiços de maquiagem não funcionam em Hogwarts.

Quando ele saiu todos se viraram para Umbrigde e ela estava novamente com a pele de sapo.

A boca que Harry achou que estava maior que o normal, era porque era a de sapo também.

- Potter, venha cá. – disse ela. – Leve isso para McGonagall.

Ela escreveu rapidamente em um papel rosa. E selou.

- Pode levar suas coisas, a aula já esta terminando.

Harry saiu rapidamente dali.


	9. Semana Agitada

Capítulo 9 – Semana Agitada

Harry seguiu para a sala da professora de Transfiguração. Não queria estar na linha de tiro de Umbrigde.

Ele sabia que se Tiago não tivesse se aborrecido com a aula, ele teria falado de Voldemort, e agora, poderia estar em uma situação bem pior.

Bateu na porta e esperou.

- Entre. – disse a professora.

- Olá professora. – disse ele ao entrar. Ele notou que ela não estava sozinha, Vicky estava ali também.

- Potter. O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela. – Não devia estar na aula?

- A professora Umbrigde me pediu para entregar isso. – disse ele meio envergonhado da presença da mulher ali.

- Sente-se. – ordenou Minerva. – Pegue um biscoito.

- Não, obrigado. – disse ele.

- Potter, pegue um biscoito.

Ele resolveu obedecer, ainda mais que não sabia o que estava escrito no bilhete.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou a professora com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- Não sei o que está escrito ai. – disse ele, e Minerva deu um breve sorriso, que Harry pensou que pudesse ter imaginado.

- Aqui diz que Tiago se levantou na sala, humilhou Umbrigde. Disse que ela não era mais sua professora e abandonou a aula.

- Não acho que já humilhação ali. Ele só discordou da maneira dela de dar aula, e mostrou os erros dela. – disse Harry. – Ele pode ter citado Voldemort, algo como não importava se ele tinha voltado, mas que o ministério deveria se preparar pra isso. Principalmente que ele não é o único bruxo das trevas existente.

- Menino sensato esse. – disse Vicky. – Quando vou conhecer?

Minerva deu um olhar feio para a inominável.

- Mas o resto e verdade. – disse Harry rapidamente. – Mas como ele pode dizer que não a aceita como professora.

- Tiago é um aluno diferenciado. – disse ela escolhendo as palavras. – Por algumas questões que não me cabe discutir, ele tem um acordo com o ministério para poder estudar aqui. Ele foi disputado por várias escolas e mestres de magia. Mas conseguiu que Fudge o aceitasse aqui. Dumbledore não viu nenhum problema, claro. Ele só tem que trabalhar no ministério depois de formar.

- Ele é louco? Ele age como se odiasse o ministério e aceita isso? – perguntou Vicky.

- Isso me lembra de você. – disse a professora para ela.

- Só não gosto de como ele é administrado.

- Você não disse que não o conhecia? – Harry não conseguiu se segurar.

- Pessoalmente não, mas já tinha ouvido falar dele. – disse ela, dando de ombros.

- Mas ele só precisa trabalhar se o Fudge continuar.

- Eu gostei desse menino. – disse a loira. Só agora que ele percebeu mechas coloridas no cabelo dela. Vai ver perto de Tonks, isso passa batido.

- Quanto a não ser professora, Umbrigde perdeu todos os direitos sobre ele, e quem estiver por perto, se ele puder intervir. – Minerva falou isso de forma conspiradora.

- Acho que o sinal ira bater. – disse a professora, o que Harry entendeu como uma dispensa.

Ele pegou mais um biscoito, e saiu.

Mas ainda escutou.

- Terei um ex-aluno sabendo das suas opiniões. – disse a professora,

E ele jurou ter visto Vicky corar.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Harry sentia a ansiedade de Hermione que queria discutir o que tinha acontecido, ali mesmo no salão principal. Mas a morena sabia a necessidade de não fazer alvoroço.

Mas bastou entrarem no salão comunal para ela explodir.

- Como Dumbledore pode colocar aquela mulher pra ensinar a gente, ainda mais no ano de NOMs. – dizia ela revoltada. – Ela não pode fazer isso, não deixar a gente usar magia.

Ela continuou por alguns minutos, até se acalmar.

- Pelo menos ela não te deu detenção. Né? – perguntou ela para Harry.

- Não, ela levou a sério as palavras de Tiago. – disse ele.

- Queria saber o que fez isso? – disse Rony.

- Parece que eles têm um contrato. – disse Harry contando o que tinha ouvido de Minerva.

- Ele é louco? Trabalhar pro Fudge? – disse o ruivo.

- Só se ele continuar como ministro.

- Queria saber o que poderia levar o ministro aceitar isso. – disse Mione pensativa. – Dinheiro não é, senão Malfoy já teria feito algo assim. Ele deve ter algo que querem muito.

Ficaram alguns minutos pensando, mas não chegaram a nenhuma conclusão.

Em poucos minutos eles tentaram fazer os seus deveres, mas a distração causada por Fred e Jorge com seus inventos. Mais precisamente usar os calouros para isso.

Mione perdeu toda a vontade de fazer seus deveres. Então tirou agulhas e começou a tricotar.

- Para que isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Estou fazendo chapéus para os elfos domésticos. – disse ela. – Quero ver se posso libertar todos. Tricotar sem magia é chato. Mas aqui em Hogwarts vou usar magia e acelerar tudo.

- Hermione entenda uma coisa. – disse Rony. – Os elfos não querem ser libertados. Eles gostam de trabalhar.

- Isso porque eles não sabem que podem ser livres. – disse a monitora. – Veja Dobby, ele é feliz depois que Harry o libertou.

- Me deixe fora disso. – disse o moreno. – Dobby é um caso especial.

Depois dessa, Hermione se revoltou e foi dormir. Mas deixou alguns chapéus que já tinha feito escondidos no lixo da sala, que seria recolhido pelos elfos.

- Ela é louca. – disse Rony indo dormir.

Harry preferiu terminar seu dever de poções.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Hagrid não estava na mesa dos professores no dia seguinte. Isso já era preocupante.

Mas eles não tiveram tempo para pensar sobre isso. Os professores começaram a apertar as aulas.

A aula de Feitiços não foi tão difícil, mas a de Transfiguração foi.

Feitiços para desaparecimento foi realmente complicados, e somente Hermione e Tiago conseguiram sumir com os caramujos que estavam treinando. Mione na terceira tentativa, e Tiago ninguém viu, já que ele preferia não chamar atenção, coisa que Minerva ajudou. Dando pontos apenas para Mione, e não comentando nada sobre o efeito do garoto.

Na aula de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, todos esperavam ver o sorriso de Hagrid, mas era a professora Grubbly-Plank que esperava por eles.

Ela mostrou para todos Tronquilhos, um animal que vivia em árvores boas para varinhas. Obviamente, Mione ganhou pontos por responder a perguntas. O que não deixou Malfoy muito feliz.

- Estou feliz com as novas diretrizes do ministério. – disse ele. – Quem sabe assim o meio gigante não volte.

- Por que você não cala a boca, Malfoy? – disse Tiago que estava fazendo o trabalho com Dafne novamente. – Estou aqui para aprender, não para escutar o lixo que você fala. Já te disse ontem no salão comunal. Sei pai não pode te proteger sempre. Ainda mais que ele não está aqui pra te salvar.

Harry viu Malfoy chegar a pegar a varinha, mas desistiu. Aparentemente essa discussão não era de hoje, e não terminaria ali.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Harry estava sozinho fazendo seus deveres.

Mione tinha subido pra tricotar em paz, muita gente ficava a encarando como se fosse louca. Enquanto Rony tinha desaparecido logo depois do jantar, murmurando algo como coisas de monitoria.

Decidiu que esse ano seria um aluno exemplar, ou pelo menos se esforçar para isso. Com o ministério sobre ele, não daria motivos para mais nada.

Estava terminando sua lição de Feitiços quando o quadro da Madame Gorda se abriu. Ele olhou esperando ser seu amigo, mas foi outro membro da família ruiva que entrou.

Gina estava com três livros nas mãos.

- Pra que tudo isso? – ele perguntou quando ela jogou os livros sobre a mesa.

- Tarefa de Feitiços. – disse ela.

- Bom, ter Mione ao nosso lado simplifica as pesquisas. – disse ele. – Sobre o que é, posso te ajudar.

- Oh, Harry. Você faria isso por mim. – perguntou ela aliviada.

- Claro, já terminei a minha mesmo. – disse ele, mas sabia que ainda tinha mais duas pra fazer. Mas poderia deixar pra depois.

Foi com os dois dando gargalhadas que Rony os encontrou. Não sabia se interrompia, ou deixava seu amigo em paz.

Deixou Harry com Gina. Era melhor o ver sorrindo do que gritando.

Muita gente viu os dois e começou a não entender. Gina estava andando muito com o aluno novo e agora estava ali com Harry.

Os dois estavam tão envolvidos um com o outro que Hagrid poderia entrar pela janela montado em um dragão que eles não perceberiam.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Harry pegou sua Firebolt, louco para voar e seguia para o campo de quadribol. Tinha descoberto que os desaparecimentos de Rony durante as noites eram para poder treinar. Então seria mais um dos concorrentes.

- Espera Harry. – disse Gina quando ele ia saindo. – Vou com você.

- Seja bem vinda. – disse ele. – Um dia vou quer ver você jogando.

- Como você sabe que eu jogo? – perguntou ela.

- Toda sua família joga. Percy finge bem, mas joga. Sei até que sua mãe jogou nos tempos do colégio.

- Eu poderia ter jogado com você na toca, mas os idiotas dos meus irmãos não me deixam voar.

- E você quase não conseguia ficar perto de mim naquela época.

Gina deu um tapa nele.

- Isso já passou. – disse ela. – Agora posso falar muito bem com você.

Eles seguiram conversando quando encontraram com Tiago.

Ele estava cheio de penas pelo corpo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Fui tentar mandar uma carta usando uma das corujas da escola, mas aparentemente nenhuma quer. – disse ele. - A única que não saiu voando de mim foi a Edwiges.

Harry achou isso estranho, mas provavelmente ela estava piando e reclamando das outras corujas.

- Potter, você poderia enviar essa carta pra mim? – Perguntou ele. – É pra Londres mesmo, então pode mandar quando for mandar a sua. Não tenho pressa.

- Claro. – disse ele, atordoado por ele saber que quem ele queria escrever estava em Londres.

- Você não parece muito preocupado com a reação das corujas. – disse Gina.

- Elas agem assim sempre comigo. – disse Tiago. – Nunca consegui comprar uma pra mim.

Ele saiu reclamando de ter muitas penas dessa vez.

- Estranho. – disse ele.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Rony acabou sendo o escolhido como novo goleiro. Não foi o melhor, mas os outros não serviriam para o time.

Os gêmeos até se abstiveram de qualquer comentário pejorativo. Mas pareciam um pouco orgulhosos dele.

Tanto que fizeram uma festa para o ruivo mais novo.

Hermione era quem aparecia cansada. Mas também ela tinha mais matérias que todos, tinha a monitoria e ainda estava fazendo chapéus para os elfos. Ela estava dormindo em uma das poltronas perto do fogo.

- Você viu a Gina? – ela perguntou quando Harry a acordou. – Ela ficou de me ajudar a controlar os gêmeos.

- Perdi ela de vista depois que a seleção acabou. – disse ele.

- Hum, acho que hoje não preciso me preocupar com os gêmeos. – disse ela olhando para os dois brincalhões.

- Eles estão comportados hoje, acho que seus argumentos com eles fizeram efeito.

- Mas também quem gostaria de ir contra a Sra Weasley. – disse ela com um sorriso.

Alguém passou pelo quadro, saindo do salão. Mas parou chocado com uma cena.

Gina estava abraçada a Tiago.


	10. Detenção

Capítulo 10 – Detenção

Gina estava abraçada a Tiago.

Todos que estavam entre os Weasley machos e a porta saíram do caminho. Esperavam por uma cena.

Antes que eles pudessem reagir. Gina e Tiago se separaram. A ruiva entrou na sala e o garoto foi embora.

- Essa festa está desanimada. – disse ela. – Cadê a música?

Relutantemente, alguém colocou a música. Todos queriam ver o que ia acontecer.

Ela se aproximou de Harry, e os gêmeos e Rony foram para aquele lado.

- Posso saber o que você estava fazendo com aquele garoto? – perguntou Fred.

- Nos vimos. – disse Jorge. – Não adianta negar.

- Eu só estava conversando. – disse ela tentando se segurar para não azarar os dois, melhor três.

- Estava muito perto pra quem só estava conversando. – disse Rony. – Ou era segredo, para estar sussurrando no ouvido.

- Ele é meu amigo. – disse Gina, batendo o pé. – Ou não posso ter amigos agora.

- Não existe amizade entre meninos e meninas. – disseram os três.

Harry sabia que isso foi um erro grave deles. Já ia intervir, mas Gina não deixou.

- Hermione é o que? – perguntou ela para Rony. – Alicia, Angelina e Kate são o que?

Os três meninos se entreolharam com medo. Agora eram quatro contra eles. Olharam para Harry buscando apoio, mas Gina percebeu antes.

- Eu vou ter amigos que eu quiser, e vocês não vão poder fazer nada. – disse ela. – E vou abraçar, beijar, passar o tempo que quiser com eles.

Para marcar seu ponto, ela empurrou Harry para a poltrona que ele estava antes. E se sentou no colo dele, passando um braço pelo pescoço dele.

Harry ficou sem reação por algum tempo, mas logo a abraçou. Para evitar que ela escorregasse, para evitar que ela pulasse nos meninos e para proteger, caso algum deles fizesse algum besteira.

-Entenderam? – perguntou a ruiva para os irmãos.

Eles grunhiram algo.

- Vou assumir isso como sim. – disse ela e depois se virou para Harry. – Obrigada pela sua ajuda.

- Estou a sua disposição. – disse ele.

Gina deu um beijo na bochecha dele, se levantou e subiu para seu quarto.

- Vocês sabem o quão perto vocês estavam de serem azarados? – disse Mione para eles. – Se Harry não tivesse aqui seria isso que aconteceria. E ninguém ia ajudar vocês.

Ela seguiu a amiga, deixando os meninos em suas reflexões.

Harry esperava que eles continuassem assim. Ter Gina em seus braços era bom.

* * *

Harry acordou cedo no dia seguinte. A semana pareceu mais longa que o normal. E poderia ser bem pior, se ele tivesse respondido a Umbrigde. Nem queria pensar o que ele teria que fazer em uma detenção com a Sapa Giganta.

Pelos roncos ele era o único acordado. Abriu as cortinas e percebeu que o sol ainda não tinha nascido.

Não tinha mais animo para dormir. Então pegou um pergaminho, pena e tinta. E seguiu para o salão comunal para escrever para Sirius. Ia aproveitar e mandar a carta que Tiago tinha lhe entregue.

Ele se esforçou para ter algo bom, e que nem todos pudessem entender. Só quando o sol estava bem alto no horizonte que ele terminou.

E para o tempo que ele gastou ficou pequena.

"Caro Snuffles,

Espero que esteja bem, a primeira semana de volta aqui tem sido terrível, estou muito contente que é o fim de semana.

Temos uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, professora Umbridge. Ela é quase tão gentil como sua mãe.

Um novo aluno começou a escola, ainda não entendi o que ele quer, mas não me parece estar do outro Lado da Força.

Todos nós sentimos falta do nosso maior amigo, esperamos que ele esteja de volta logo.

Por favor, me responda rapidamente.

Do seu querido,

Harry"

Esperava que ele pudesse entender a referência a Hagrid.

Seguiu para o corujal, esperando que tivesse vazio o caminho até lá. Só teve que desviar um pouco o caminho, pois Pirraça estava planejando jogar o busto do Paracelsus no primeiro que passasse. Mas foi alertado por Nick-quase-sem-cabeça.

Encontrou Edwiges num poleiro esperando por ele, ou assim apareceu.

- Sabia que eu vinha, né? – perguntou ele e recebeu uma bicadinha como resposta. – Essa carta é para Sirius, tá escrito Snuffles, mas para ele, ok? E essa outra carta foi o Tiago que me pediu para mandar. Ele disse que você sabe para quem é.

Harry pode ver nos olhos âmbar o entendimento.

Ele seguiu o voo da coruja até que o pequeno ponto branco se perdeu na paisagem.

De repente algo saiu voando da floresta. Era o mesmo cavalo alado que tinha visto nas carruagens. Queria que Hagrid tivesse ali para ela poder perguntar, mas teria que esperar.

Quando ele estava quase saindo, alguém entrou no corujal.

Cho Chang.

- Oi. – disse a corvinal.

- Oi Cho. – disse ele.

- Hoje é o aniversário da minha mãe. – disse ela, chamando uma coruja da escola. – Quase me esqueci, mas só terminei o presente ontem depois do horário permitido. Tenho que mandar hoje.

- Espero que ela goste. – disse ele sem saber como reagir numa situação desta. Nunca esqueceu aniversário, tirando o seu não tinha muitos para lembrar.

- Que doce de você. – disse ela com uma piscada lenta para ele.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Se fosse no ano anterior ele teria gostado, mas agora, ele não sentiu nada por essa frase.

- Ela gostaria de conhecer você. – disse ela.

- Tem certeza? Nem eu gostaria de me conhecer. – disse ele, dando de ombros.

- Oh Harry. – Cho estendeu a mão para encostar no braço dele, mas não conseguiu.

- Peguei você, Potter. – disse Umbrigde entrando no corujal, seguida de um Filch com respiração pesada, como se tivesse corrido todo o castelo. – Pode me passar a carta.

- Que carta? – perguntou ele sem saber. – Já enviei a minha.

- Não diga mentiras, menino. – disse ela. – Accio carta.

Nenhuma carta veio.

- Eu disse que já tinha enviado.

- Detenção Potter. Hoje a noite. – disse ela, se virando e saindo.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Cho.

- Minha vida. –disse ele saindo, antes que Cho fizesse algo.

* * *

- Mas ela não pode. – disse Mione. – Você tem que falar com alguém.

- Não, ela quer isso. – disse Harry. – Pelo menos vou poder ir ao treino hoje. Angelina ia comer meu fígado.

- Mas uma carta, ela queria que você entregasse sua carta. – reclamou ela novamente. - isso é ilegal.

- Mandar dementadores atrás de mim também. Mas ninguém foi pego.

* * *

O treino não foi o melhor que Harry já teve.

Malfoy e o resto do time sonserino apareceu e ficou zoando.

Rony estava nervoso, e acertou Kate.

Mas os gêmeos tentaram cuidar, e só pioraram o caso dando um naguá-sangra-nariz.

E Rony acabou brigando com Mione, que acho que ele tinha estragado o treino.

E foi com esse clima que Harry foi para a sua detenção.

- Boa Noite, Potter. – disse ela já o esperando na porta, sem se importar em colocar um feitiço para disfarçar sua pele verde.

- Boa Noite, Professora. – disse ele sem entusiasmo, mas em uma altura o suficiente para ela não reclamar.

- Bom, muito bom. – disse ela. – Favor sente-se. Vamos precisar que você escreva algumas frases para mim.

A professora abre uma caixa que continha cinco penas vermelhas. Pegou uma e entregou para Harry.

- Quero que você escreva a seguinte frase: "Não devo contar mentiras". - Disse ela com um sorriso sádico, que foi prejudicado pelo tamanho da boca.

- Quantas vezes? E com que tinta? – perguntou ele.

- Quantas vezes forem necessárias. E você não vai precisar de tinta, essa pena é especial.

Harry pode ver um brilho malvado no olhar dela. Mas deu de ombros e pegou a pena.

Começou a escrever a frase, mas de repente a pena estourou na sua mão.

Não existia mais nada ali, pelo menos não tinha se ferido.

- Isso às vezes acontece. – disse ela, mas sem o sorriso. Harry pode sentir que ela começou a ficar preocupada.

Ela abriu a caixa novamente e retirou uma das três penas que restavam.

- Pode recomeçar. – disse ela.

Harry não estava gostando daquela pena. Sentia que a punição seria mais que somente escrever as frases.

Novamente a pena explodiu antes que ele terminasse a primeira letra.

- Me mostre suas mãos. – ordenou ela.

Harry não tinha porque não atender ao pedido. Estendeu as duas para ela.

Umbrigde analisou as duas calmamente. Mas ficou decepcionada por não ter nada ali.

- Mais uma tentativa. – disse ela pegando a penúltima pena.

Harry queria entender o que ela queria. Obviamente aquilo não estava funcionando. Ainda mais que a pena explodiu mal ele colocou no pergaminho.

Harry podia jurar que alguém riu as suas costas. Mas o som parecia estar abafado que ele achou que poderia ser sua imaginação, agindo da forma que ele queria.

- Última tentativa. – disse ela passando a pena restante.

Harry nem tentou escrever, apenas rabiscou. E novamente o mesmo resultado. Mas desta vez algo diferente aconteceu. Umbrigde agarrou forte o braço. Harry pode jurar que havia sangue ali.

- Você está dispensado. – Harry pode ouvir decepção e dor na voz dela.

Harry não pensou duas vezes, se levantou, despediu e saiu.

Quase correu até a torre.

- Não era pra você estar na detenção com a Sapa? – perguntou Mione ao vê-lo entrar.

- Era, aliás, eu estava lá, mas... – disse ele relatando o que aconteceu.

- Pera você disse que eram cinco penas quando abriu pela primeira vez a caixa, mas somente quatro explodiram? Cadê a outra?

- Eu que não quero saber. – disse Harry. – Tenho péssimos sentimentos sobre a coisa toda.

- Espera. Essa é a pena de sangue. Ela não pode usar isso. Com certeza é contra a lei. Temos que fazer algo.

Harry sabia que quando a amiga entrava nesse modo, era melhor esperar.

Olhou pela sala, só havia eles dois e uma ruiva. Aproximou-se de Gina, sabia que a morena nem perceberia que ele havia saído.

- Dificuldades no dever?

- Só porque tenho que escrever muito. – disse ela. – Não sei como Mione gosta de escrever tanto.

- Ela é assim. – respondeu ele. – Achei que o Rony estaria aqui também, ele atrasou muitos deveres para treinar para o teste.

- Ele estava. Até que chegou uma carta do Percy. Ele ficou louco e subiu pra responder. – disse ela. – Ele queria que ele se afastasse de você e idolatrava a Umbrigde. Ele até te mostraria a carta se não tivesse jogado na lareira.

Harry olhou para a lareira como se esperasse ver a carta ainda queimando, mas viu algo que não esperava.

Sirius.


	11. Almofadinhas

Capítulo 11 – Almofadinhas

Edwiges chegou a Londres pela hora do almoço. Sabia que as cartas eram urgentes, então não se poupou, poderia descansar quando entregasse.

Ela encontrou Sirius almoçando na sua casa. Como ele estava Remo, Tonks e Vicky.

- Oi, menina. – disse o animago. – Harry mandou algo pra mim?

Ela posou na frente dele, esticou a perna e permitiu que ele retirasse a carta a ele endereçada. Mantendo a outra.

Começou a ler, e não pode deixar de rir do que o afilhado escreveu.

Ele procurou a coruja, e a viu empoleirada no armário.

- Vou responder pessoalmente. – disse ele. – Pode descansar e voltar quando quiser.

Edwiges colocou a cabeça debaixo de sua asa e dormiu.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Vicky.

- Que está já começou a sentir a pressão dos NOMs. Que minha querida mãe tem uma forte concorrente no cargo de mais simpática com a Umbrigde. E pergunta de Hagrid. – disse ele.

- Parece que não mudou muito desde o tempo que saímos do colégio. – disse Tonks. – Mas só tinha o Snape lá.

- Aluado, o que é o Outro Lado da Força? – perguntou Sirius intrigado com essa expressão.

Remo pegou a carta de Sirius, e gargalhou ao ler essa parte.

- Parece que alguém está com ciúmes, mas não vai admitir como o pai. – disse ele antes de explicar sobre os filmes.

- Tem horas que a magia estraga tudo. – disse Sirius.

- Posso ver se tem algo no ministério sobre magias que permitem aparelhos trouxas em ambientes mágicos. Alguns projetos começaram, mas...

- Foram barrados por puros-sangues ignorantes. – disse Tonks.

- Isso. – disse a inominável.

- Você faria isso por mim? – perguntou Sirius galanteador.

- Não. – disse Vicky. – Vou fazer por mim mesma. Sempre achei televisões muito interessantes.

Sirius murchou, enquanto Remo e Tonks riam. Ele podia jurar que ouviu também um pequeno pio vindo do alto do armário.

Quando todos terminaram de rir, Remo sério perguntou:

- Como você pretende enviar sua mensagem? – perguntou ele se lembrando do que ele havia falado para a mascote de Harry.

- Vou usar a lareira. – disse ele. – Posso verificar de tempos em tempos. Já que não to fazendo nada mesmo.

- Isso é perigoso, Almofadinhas.

- Tão perigoso quanto fugir de uma cadeia cheia de dementadores? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, já que a alternativa ruim é você retornar pra lá. – disse o lobisomem.

- Então vamos ser positivos. – disse Tonks.

* * *

Harry olhou para a lareira como se esperasse ver a carta ainda queimando, mas viu algo que não esperava.

Sirius.

- Por que você está olhando para a lareira com tanto interesse? – perguntou Rony voltando do quarto.

- Eu vi Sirius na lareira. – disse o moreno.

- Ele não é louco de aparecer aqui. – disse Mione olhando para o fogo.

- Ele é. – disse Gina. – Oi Sirius.

- Hum, o trio se tornou quarteto. – disse o maroto do fogo.

- Você não apareceu aqui só pra falar isso, apareceu? – perguntou Harry.

- Na verdade essa foi uma boa observação. – disse ele. – Mas não, estou aqui para responder a sua carta.

- E Harry você não nos disse o que tinha naquela carta. – disse Rony.

- Bem, posso ter esquecido depois do que aconteceu no corujal. – Harry estava pensativo.

- Se encontrou com alguma menina por lá? – perguntou Sirius.

- Depois que despachei Edwiges, Chang entrou. – disse ele e Sirius abriu um sorriso malicioso. – Mas não foi ela quem me fez esquecer de contar. Foi a Umbrigde.

Ele contou o que aconteceu, a exigência da carta e a detenção. Assim como aconteceu com a pena.

- Uma Pena de Sangue? Isso é tortura. – disse a figura no fogo revoltada. – Precisamos dar um jeito nisso.

- Agora é minha palavra contra a dela. As penas explodiram.

- Efeito interessante. – disse Sirius. – Vou ter que conversar com Remo sobre isso. Aliás, ele tem ódio desta mulher. Por conta dela que está mais difícil para ele conseguir um emprego. Ela e suas leis preconceituosas.

- Ela é uma mulher terrível. – disse Mione. – Nem deixa que pratiquemos magia na sua aula.

- Queria o que? – disse Sirius. – O ministério acredita que vocês estão sendo treinados para tomar o ministério. O idiota acha que Dumbledore quer o posto dele. Vocês viram o que ele falou no fim do ano passado.

Os estudantes pararam para pensar no que Sirius tinha dito.

- E não se preocupem com Hagrid. Neste caso, falta de noticias é uma boa coisa. Se ele tivesse algum problema já teríamos sabido. Madame Maxime já retornou, mas disse que Hagrid estaria aqui em poucos dias. Estamos esperando.

- E quanto a... – começou Harry, mas Sirius interrompeu.

- Tem alguém chegando aqui. Vou ter que sair.

Rapidamente Sirius desapareceu do fogo.

- Nem pude perguntar sobre Tiago. – disse Harry irritado.

- Por que quer saber sobre ele? – perguntou Gina com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ele é misterioso de mais, queria informações de fora. – disse Harry. – Não sei de que lado ele está na guerra.

- Já pensou em perguntar? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Quer que ele pergunte pro cara se ele acredita no que Dumbledore diz ou prefere Você-Sabe-Quem? – perguntou Rony.

- E dai? Eu perguntei. – disse ela. – E ele está do nosso lado.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ele me disse: "Voldemort é um cara idiota que não sabe nem onde está seu nariz." – respondeu ela. – Qualquer um com coragem o suficiente pra dizer o nome dele e em seguida o ofender não pode estar mentindo.

Eles pararam um instante para refletir sobre o que foi dito.

- Harry. Eu e o Rony pensamos enquanto você estava na detenção. – disse Mione.

- Eu não pensei nada. – disse o ruivo, recebendo um olhar maligno da monitora.

- Bom, eu pensei, e que tal se a gente estudasse DCAT por conta própria. – disse a morena.

- Como um grupo de estudos? – perguntou Harry.

- Algo um pouco menos oficial. – disse ela. – Umbrigde não pode saber. Precisamos alguém nos ensinando. Alguém com experiência prática.

- Mas quem ensinaria? Remo? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, só poderíamos fazer isso em Hogsmeade, e não tem tantas visitas assim. – disse ela. – Eu estava pensando em Você.

- Eu? Pirou? Você tem notas mais altas que eu. – disse ele quase gritando.

- Não em DCAT, você sempre tira notas maiores ainda mais com o único professor decente.

- Sem contar as nossas atividades extraclasse. – disse Rony.

Harry sempre achou que teve sorte e ajuda, mas mesmo assim ele tinha feito tudo aquilo.

- Preciso pensar. – disse Harry saindo para seu quarto.

- Deixem ele. – disse Gina. – Não pressionem. Ele vira com a resposta.

* * *

Segunda, Mione pegou o jornal da coruja e quase jogou o jornal longe.

- Olhem isso. – disse ela para os amigos.

_**"MINISTÉRIO VISA REFORMA EDUCACIONAL**_

_**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APROVADA COMO GRANDE INVESTIGADORA"**_

- Umbridge, grande Investigadora? - disse Harry sombriamente, a torrada comida pela metade escorregando entre seus dedos. - O que isso significa?

Hermione continuou a ler:

"_Num movimento surpreendente na noite passada o Ministério da Magia aprovou nova legislação dando a si um nível de controle sem precedentes sobre a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts._

_'O Ministério está ficando preocupado com o que vem acontecendo em Hogwarts', disse o Assistente Junior do Ministro, Percy Weasley. 'Ele está agora respondendo à inquietação proclamada por pais ansiosos, que sentem que a escola esteja indo em uma direção que eles não aprovam'._

_Essa não é a primeira vez nas últimas semanas que o Ministro, Cornélio Fudge, tem usado novas leis para executar melhoras na escola de Magia. Em 30 de agosto o Decreto Educacional número 22 foi aprovado para assegurar que, caso o atual diretor não possa colocar um candidato para o posto de professor, o Ministério deve selecionar uma pessoa apropriada. 'Foi assim que Dolores Umbridge foi apontada para o corpo de professores de Hogwarts', disse Weasley na noite passada. 'Dumbledore não conseguiu encontrar alguém então o Ministério colocou Umbridge e, lógico, ela está sendo um sucesso imediato. '_"

- Ela está sendo O QUÊ? - disse Harry alto.

- Espere, há mais - disse Hermione.

"_Revolucionou totalmente o ensino de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas e providencia ao Ministério um relatório completo sobre o que realmente acontece em Hogwarts._

_'É a última função que o Ministro formalizou com a aprovação do Decreto Educacional número 23, que cria a nova posição de Grande Investigador de Hogwarts.'_

_'É uma excitante nova fase no plano do Ministro para identificar o que alguns chamam de decaimento moral em Hogwarts', disse Weasley. 'O Investigador terá poderes para investigar seus companheiros educadores e ter certeza ele correrá riscos. Foi oferecida essa posição a professora Umbridge em adição ao seu posto de educadora e estamos felizes de saber que ela aceitou.'_

_As últimas cartadas do Ministério receberam apoio entusiástico de pais de estudantes de Hogwarts._

_'Eu estou mais tranquilo agora que eu sei que Dumbledore está sendo sujeito a uma avaliação justa e objetiva', disse Lúcio Malfoy, de sua mansão Wiltshire na noite passada. 'Muitos de nós, visando o melhor interesse de nossas crianças, estamos a par de algumas decisões excêntricas de Dumbledore nos últimos anos e estamos satisfeitos de saber que o Ministério está sendo mais vigilante.'_

_Junto a decisões excêntricas está sem dúvida alguma a indicação controversa de alguns professores previamente descritas nesse jornal, que inclui o emprego do lobisomem Remo Lupin, do meio-gigante Rúbeo Hagrid e do ex-Auror 'Olho-Tonto' Moody._

_Rumores dizem, é claro, que Alvo Dumbledore, anteriormente Bruxo Chefe Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, não é mais apto para dirigir a prestigiada escola de Hogwarts._

_'Eu acho que a indicação do Investigador é o primeiro passo para assegurar que Hogwarts tenha um diretor em que possamos confiar 'disse o Ministro noite passada.'_

_Membros da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, Griselda Marchbanks e Tibério Ogden renunciaram em protesto à introdução do posto de Investigador em Hogwarts._

_'Hogwarts é uma escola, não um posto avançado do escritório de Cornélio Fudge', disse Madame Marchbanks. 'Isso é um absurdo, nojenta maneira de desacreditar Alvo Dumbledore.' (Para uma versão completa sobre a alegação de Madame Marchbanks sobre a subversão de grupos de duendes veja a página 17)"_

- Ela está aqui por causa disso? – perguntou Gina.

- Parece que sim. – disse Mione. – E parece que a coisa vai piorar.

Harry olhou pelo salão para ver a reação das pessoas.

Malfoy estava feliz, e se vangloriando na mesa da Sonserina, como se fosse ele quem tivesse feito isso.

Nas outras mesas havia algumas pessoas discutindo sobre isso, mas não eram muitos. Poucos em Hogwarts assinavam o Profeta.

Mas uma pessoa chamou sua atenção.

- Por que será que Tiago está com o sorriso do gato que comeu o canário? – ele perguntou.

- Aquele é o mesmo sorriso que você da quando apronta algo. – disse Mione. – Quero saber o que é.

- Logo descobriremos. – disse Gina. – Ele anda olhando muito pra mesa dos professores. Em especial uma sapa velha.

Foi só ela terminar de falar, mais algumas corujas entraram pelo salão.

Uma se direcionou para Harry, e duas para a mesa dos professores.

Harry pegou a carta.

"_Cara Sr Harry Potter_

_Informamos a abertura de investigação sobre a Tortura sofrida pelo senhor na noite do último sábado. Perante a Senhora Dolores Umbrigde, que utilizou um artigo uso controlado, que nunca poderia ser encontrado perto de menores. _

_Entraremos em contato para marcar a audiência. Uma vez que será necessária a presença de seu guardião. E ele será julgado em breve. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Amélia Bones. - chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia"_

- Achamos a pena que faltava. – disse Mione. – Alguém enviou para o Ministério, e para alguém que não temeria em abrir o processo.

- Sim, mas quem? – perguntou Rony.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na mesa dos professores.

Dumbledore leu a carta e franziu a testa. Virou para a professora de DCAT e agora Alta Inquisidora. A mulher, que desistiu de disfarçar a sua pele, estava pálida.

- Dolores, enquanto esse processo tiver aberto, você está confinada aos seus aposentos, enquanto não tiver em aula ou nas refeições. – disse ele. – Nenhum contato extra com os alunos será permitido. Detenções atribuídas durante as aulas serão repassadas para outros professores para eles determinarem a tarefa e quem vigiará.

- Você não pode fazer isso. – disse Umbrigde ficando em pé.

- Posso. – disse Dumbledore voltando a atenção para o seu café. – Afinal, sou o diretor, e tenho o apoio da câmara dos governadores de Hogwarts e do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas. Acredito que sua carta explique isso.

- Mas eu sou a Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

- Acho que é o único motivo pelo qual não foi demitida. – disse o diretor. – E isso requer o mínimo de contato com os alunos.


	12. Alta Inquisidora

Capítulo 12 – Alta Inquisidora.

Harry e Rony seguiram para a Torre Norte depois do almoço. Ainda discutindo as notícias do café. Harry ainda estava querendo saber quem tinha informado o ministério sobre a pena de sangue.

A turma logo ficou sabendo sobre o novo cargo da 'adorada' professora. Ninguém gostou da notícia.

- Espero que o conteúdo do jornal de hoje não tenha obscurecido a visão interior de vocês. – disse Trelawney, mas como uma voz que Harry podia classificar como normal. – Voltaremos a estudar sobre interpretação de sonhos. Mas teremos uma visita e interrupções. Vocês podem ler mais sobre o capitulo enquanto esperamos.

Cinco minutos se passaram quando o alçapão se abriu revelando a Sapa. Harry soltou um suspiro triste, devia ter adivinhando sobre isso.

Mas Trelawney parece que tinha.

- Prof Umbridge ou devo chamar de Alta Inquisidora. – disse a professora de adivinhação. – Estava te esperando.

- Não precisa mostrar seus poderes pra mim. – disse Ela. – E melhor me chamar de Professora. Não quero ser superior a ninguém.

- Por ninguém devo entender todo mundo. – cochichou Rony para Harry que se esforçou para não esboçar reação.

- Não estou mostrando meus poderes, _Professora_. – disse Trelawney. – Só estou demonstrando que estou disposta a ajudar você no seu novo cargo. Não queria que chegasse com a aula já iniciada. E nem quero ser interrompida pelas suas perguntas.

Umbridge se surpreendeu com isso, ela queria pegar todos os professores de surpresa.

- Bom não queremos atrapalha mais as aulas. – disse a Sapa. – Quantos anos você ocupa esse cargo, exatamente?

- Quase dezesseis anos.

- Já é um bom tempo - disse a Professora Umbridge, tomando nota em seu bloco. - Foi o professor Dumbledore quem indicou você?

- Isso mesmo - respondeu rapidamente. – Ele ficou impressionado com meus poderes.

Umbridge fez outra anotação. Harry pode ver um sorriso enigmático em Trelawney.

- E você é tataraneta da famosa vidente Cassandra Trelawney?

- Sim - disse a Professora Trelawney, com sua cabeça posta mais alta.

Outra anotação no bloco.

- Mas eu acho, Corrija-me se estiver errada, que você é a primeira na sua família desde Cassandra a possuir Visão Interior?

- Essas coisas costumam pular gerações. Videntes só aparecem para o mundo quando são necessários.

O Sorriso de Umbridge sumiu. As coisas não estavam saindo como ela queria.

- Você poderia prever algo para mim? – perguntou ela docemente.

- Prefere leitura de mão, folhas de chás, bola de cristal, vísceras ou interpretação de sonhos que é o enfoque da aula de hoje?

- Quero uma profecia. – disse Umbridge.

- Sinto muito, não posso fazer isso para você agora. – disse Trelawney. – Essas coisas precisam de preparação. E você não está aqui para avaliar meus poderes, mas minha aula.

Umbridge sentiu o golpe, ou melhor, contragolpe. Não tinha planejado que os professores não tivesse medo dela. Pareciam tão confiantes. E pior ela estava certa. Ela estava ali para avaliar a aula, se ela podia ou não fazer uma profecia não era a questão ali, se ela desse uma aula descente ela não poderia fazer nada.

E foi justamente o que aconteceu. Uma aula totalmente diferente do que ela dava. E pela primeira vez em três anos, Harry não ia morrer assim que saísse da sala.

* * *

Os grifinórios seguiram para a aula de DCAT.

Encontraram Mione esperando por eles.

- Tiago mandou um recado pra você. – disse ela. – Bem era pra mim também. Ele disse pra não fazer nada hoje. Tem horas para atacar e outras para assistir o inimigo agindo.

Um olhar demonstrou que houve um entendimento entre os três.

Harry pegou seu livro e deixou a varinha no coldre. E viu que os amigos fizeram o mesmo, mas as varinhas estavam nos bolsos.

- Bom Dia. – disse Umbridge quando todos se acomodaram.

- Bom Dia, Professora Umbridge. – responderam em uníssono e bem monotonamente.

- Guardem suas varinhas e abram seus livros. – disse ela feliz de todos terem entendido o cumprimento.

Alguns ainda insistiram em ter as varinhas para fora e muito a contragosto pegaram seus livros.

- Vocês já terminaram o Capítulo 1, podem começar o 2. – disse a professora.

Todos suspiraram e passaram a ler. Bem pareciam ler. Rony apenas fingia ler, nem mesmo se preocupava em mudar de página.

Harry ao menos mudava as paginas de vez em quando, mas sua mente voltou para noite de sábado, mais precisamente a ideia de Mione.

Se a aula era para observar o inimigo, eles teriam que atacar de outra forma. E um grupo de estudos para a matéria da Sapa, priorizando a parte prática poderia ser uma destas formas.

Mas antes ele precisava de mais uma opinião.

Ele terminou seu almoço de olho em uma pessoa, assim que ela terminou foi atrás.

- Gina, podemos conversar. – disse ele não se importando com as amigas da ruiva.

- Claro. – disse ela, com um sorriso. – Vamos logo que não quero ser pega nos corredores fora do horário.

Acharam uma sala vazia. E Harry lançou feitiços de privacidade que Sirius insistiu em ensinar.

- O que você acha da ideia da Mione. De criar um grupo de estudos? – perguntou ele.

- Não vejo problemas nisso. – disse ela. – Claro que se for algo que a Sapa não saiba vai dar trabalho.

- E quando a eu ser o responsável, digo você me seguiria em uma aula sendo que a Mione tem notas maiores? – perguntou ele.

- Notas são relativas aqui. – disse ela. – Ela pode se sair melhor nas provas porque entende melhor a teoria. Mas você consegue pegar melhor os feitiços e eles são mais poderosos que os dela. Sem contar que você é um ótimo professor. Você tem me ajudado a semana toda com as minhas matérias.

Harry corou um pouco.

- Bom então agora resta saber o que Mione está pensando quanto a isso. – disse ele.

Gina se levantou e deu um beijinho nele.

- Vamos. Não quero os chatos dos meus irmãos implicando por algo que não fiz.

Assim que foram entraram no salão comunal foram abordados por um trio de ruivos.

- Posso saber onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Rony.

- No armário de vassouras do quarto andar. Do lado oposto da biblioteca. – disse Gina de forma petulante.

- Fazendo o que? – perguntou Fred.

- Ou não devemos saber? – perguntou Jorge.

- E batemos nele assim mesmo? – perguntou Fred.

- Querem mesmo tentar algo. – disse Gina já com a varinha na mão.

Os ruivos perceberam que foram longe de mais e recuaram.

Enquanto isso Harry se aproximou de Mione.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou a morena.

- Claro que não. – disse Harry corando o que deixou ela desconfiada. – Vamos dar prosseguimento com a sua ideia contra a sapa.

- Ótimo Harry. – disse ela. – Vou fazer os planejamentos e depois te falo.

- Só espero não me arrepender. – disse ele voltando para perto de Gina.

* * *

- Harry, vem aqui comigo. – disse Mione dias depois, ofegante, ao entrar na sala comunal.

Harry, Rony e Gina acabaram seguindo a monitora.

- Algo sobre a sua ideia? – perguntou Rony.

- Não, algo diferente. – disse ela. – Eu nunca esperaria por isso.

Eles pararam em frente ao quadro que dava para a cozinha.

- Você não está tentando criar uma revolução dos elfos, né? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu só queria ver se libertei algum com os gorros. – disse ela. – Mas encontrei algo inusitado.

Ela abriu a porta e logo perceberam do que ela estava falando.

No meio da cozinha tinha uma elfa com um belo vestido que destoava dos uniformes dos elfos do castelo. Ela parecia comandar os outros.

Ela se virou para receber os visitantes, e Harry viu quem era.

- Winky? – disse ele.

- Harry Potter. – disse ela. – em que Winky pode servir hoje?

- Alguns biscoitos e um pouco de suco. – disse Gina recebendo um olhar feio de Mione e Rony. Ele queria mais.

- Você está melhor hoje. – disse Harry para Winky.

- Harry Potter é gentil com Winky. – disse ela, alisando o vestido. – Winky tem mestre novo, e ele é bom para Winky.

- Mestre novo? – perguntou o moreno.

- Sim, Mestre veio a cozina e viu Winky. E quiser ser o mestre de Winky. Ele disse que se eu estava sofrendo pelo meu mestre antigo, Winky era um bom elfo. Mestre disse pra Winky que mestre Bartô demitiu Winky para proteger o mestre e seu filho.

- Mas ele te deu roupas. – disse Rony.

- Isso não é roupa. – disse Winky com raiva. – Isso é uniforme. Mestre disse que mostra que eu sou uma boa elfa se estou bem vestida, e mostra que Mestre é bom também. Mestre até dá dinheiro pra Winky comprar as roupas para ela. Disse que não quer ver Winky com uniforme velho. Agora Winky é respeitada e comanda a cozinha enquanto Mestre está na escola.

- Obrigado, Winky. – disse Harry.

Eles saíram. E Harry começou a rir.

- O que foi Harry? – perguntou Mione, já que os outros dois começaram a rir também.

- Você não percebeu. O novo mestre de Winky conseguiu fazer o que você queria sem fazer nada do que você queria. – disse ele voltando a rir.

- Não entendi. – disse ela.

- Winky tem o respeito, roupas dignas, um salário, e tudo que você quer para os elfos, mas não deixou ela livre. Mantém os direitos dela, mas a mantém feliz. – disse Harry. – Sim, Mione. Você pode ver, ela está feliz.

- E nenhum elfo foi libertado. O que será que aconteceu com meus gorros? – perguntou ela mudando o assunto.

Ninguém respondeu.

* * *

Harry sentiu que algo estava errado. Minerva estava com olhar mortal que assustaria até o mais poderoso dos comensais.

- Entrem logo. – disse ela para os alunos.

Harry então viu o que estava errado. Umbridge estava sentada em um banco perto da mesa da professora de Transfiguração.

- Vamos dar sequencia a aula anterior, onde.

- Hem hem. – Umbridge tentou chamar atenção.

- Onde vocês estavam fazendo caramujos desaparecer. – disse a professora.

- Hem hem. – disse Umbridge de novo.

- Precisa de uma pastilha pra garganta? – perguntou a professora.

- Não, obrigada. – disse Umbridge com um sorrisinho estranho. – Eu só queria saber se recebeu meu recado sobre o horário da avaliação.

- Isso é obvio, senão teria perguntado o que fazia na minha sala. – disse Minerva e se virando para a turma. – Agora vamos tentar algo mais difícil. Invertebrados são mais simples e Vertebrados são...

- Hem hem. – disse Umbridge novamente.

- Tem certeza de que não quer uma pastilha? – perguntou Minerva com raiva.

- Não, eu só queria...

- Então pare de interromper a minha aula. Como você vai poder avaliar meus métodos se não para de interromper a aula.

Umbridge se preparou para anotar algo, quando a porta se abriu.

- Desculpe professora McGonagall, mas a Madame Pomfrey precisava de uma ajuda. – disse Tiago entrando. - Aqui está a notificação dela.

- Tudo certo. – disse Minerva com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Pode se sentar.

- Sra Umbridge o que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou para a Alta Inquisidora.

- Eu estou aqui para avaliar as aulas de Transfiguração. – disse ela.

- Não me lembro de ter permitido que você fizesse isso. Pelo menos na minha turma. – disse ele.

- Você vai ver que não preciso de sua autorização. - disse Umbridge.

- Engano seu. Com Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts é uma funcionaria da escola, portanto tem que seguir as regras do acordo.

Umbridge se sentiu um girino preso em uma poça olhando para uma cobra.

- Remarcarei. – disse ela saindo. – Você receberá meu aviso.

Minerva deu um sorriso para Tiago e voltou à aula.

* * *

O fim de semana de Hogwarts se aproximava.

Harry foi avisado por Mione que ela estava planejando propor o grupo de estudos para mais gente.

- Você tem que ver como popular essa ideia se tornou. – disse ela.

Mas isso não foi o que mais preocupou Harry.

Dois dias antes aconteceu uma cena que o revoltou.

Gina estava na mesa da Corvinal comendo com Luna. Quando um menino da mesma casa chegou perto dela.

- Weasley. – disse Miguel Corner. – Gostaria de saber se você quer ir comigo na visita a Hogsmeade.

- Não vou poder. – disse ela. – Já tenho compromisso.

- Compromisso com quem? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Com Tiago. Ele me pediu para apresentar o vilarejo pra ele.

- Ele pode ir com outra pessoa. – disse Corner. – Nós nos entendemos muito bem no Baile.

- Nos conversamos no Baile. – disse a ruiva. – eu vou com quem quiser, quando quiser, e não vai ser você que vai me dizer o contrário.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Tiago chegando perto deles.

- Nenhum. Só estou dizendo para o Corner que vamos juntos para Hogsmeade. – disse Gina com um sorriso feliz. – Tudo confirmado, né?

- Claro. – disse. - Nada vai me atrapalhar neste dia.


	13. Hogsmeade

Capítulo 13 – Hogsmeade.

Harry, Mione e Rony estavam andando em direção ao vilarejo, na primeira visita do ano.

- Pra onde vamos mesmo? – perguntou Harry.

- Para o Cabeça de Javali. – disse Mione. – E outro pub do povoado. Poucos vão lá. Mas é dentro dos limites dos alunos. Perguntei para o Professor Flitwick, e ele disse que não tem problemas, só que temos que levar nosso próprio copo.

- Por que isso? – perguntou Rony. – Podíamos muito bem ir pro Três Vassouras.

- Três Vassouras é muito cheio. Alguém pode ouvir. – disse Mione. – E depois alguém pode contar pra Umbridge.

- Quantas pessoas você espera? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- A ideia pode ter se tornado popular e mais algumas pessoas veem. – disse ela. – Sabe, muita gente não anda gostando da Sapa.

Era um pub escuro, pouco convidativo. E na porta tinha uma placa balançando ao vento com o desenho de uma cabeça decepada de javali sobre uma toalha ensanguentada.

Dentro pode entender como Hagrid não achou estranho uma pessoa não mostrar o rosto ali. Parecia que era regra ter a cabeça coberta.

No balcão havia um homem com bandagens cinza na cabeça. No fundo do pub dois homens que pareciam dementadores, se não fosse o forte sotaque de York. E perto da porta uma mulher com um véu negro cobrindo todo o corpo e um grande nariz.

- Não poderia ser a Umbridge ali? – perguntou Rony olhando para mulher.

- Não seja bobo, Rony. – disse Mione. – Ela é muito mais baixa que aquilo e não tem aquele nariz.

Harry foi em direção ao homem atrás do balcão e pediu três cervejas amanteigadas. O homem olhou para ele por alguns segundos, ainda limpando um copo com um pano muito sujo.

- Poderia pedir um uísque de fogo. – disse Rony. – aposto que ele nem ia perguntar a nossa idade.

- Rony! – reclamou Mione. – Você é um monitor.

- Só queria experimentar. – disse o ruivo.

Harry estava pensando quando eles iam se declarar. Bem ele também tava demorando para tomar uma atitude. Quem sabe...

Logo a porta se abriu revelando Neville, com Dino e Lilá. Harry relaxou eram seus amigos. Mas essa sensação passou quando Parvati entrou com a irmã Padma, seguidos por Cho e uma amiga (que ele não sabia o nome).

Era a primeira vez que chegava perto da apanhadora da Corvinal desde que se encontraram no corujal. Certo que ela mandava olhares e acenos para ele, sempre que estavam no salão comunal, mas ele não entendia o interesse dela por ele.

Logo entrou Luna, o que fez Harry sorrir. Seguindo a corvinal entraram Katie, Alicia e Angelina. Os irmãos Creevey, alguns lufa-lufas do ano deles e uma desconhecida. E Alguns corvinais que ele não saberia dizer quem é quem. Seguido por um menino que reconheceu do time de quadribol da Lufa-lufa.

Fred e Jorge entraram com Lino Jordan, cheios de bolsas da Zonko's.

Harry estava começando a se preocupar. Gina ainda não tinha aparecido. Já tava pedindo para Mione começar a falar quando a ruiva entrou com Tiago.

Ele iria reclamar, se junto deles não tivesse entrado duas pessoas que ele nunca esperaria em um reunião destas. Daphne e Astoria Greengrass. Duas sonserinas.

Murmúrios começaram. Somente Harry percebeu que o homem com faixas na cabeça caiu no sono.

- O que elas estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou o jogador dos texugos. – Elas vão contar logo pra todos os que fizermos.

- Se isso é para aprendermos a nos defender, Todos aqueles que realmente querem aprender Defesa devem estar aqui. – disse Tiago defendendo as duas meninas que veio com ele. – Sem contar que nem todo sonserino é um bruxo das trevas. Assim como nem todos os bruxos das trevas passaram pela Sonserina. E confio mais nelas que em você, Smith.

- Bom melhor começarmos. – disse Harry olhando feio para Mione. Ela que tinha os colocado naquela situação, já que ele concordava com Tiago.

- Bom, estamos aqui para tentar montar um grupo para estudar Defesa. – disse a morena ganhando confiança a cada palavra. – Porque o que a Umbridge está fazendo não pode ser chamado de aula. Precisamos de algo mais que aquela teoria, precisamos de algo prático.

- Você quer passar nos seus NOMs. – disse uma dos corvinais.

- Sim. Seria um bom efeito colateral. – disse Mione. – Mas estamos fazendo por algo que o ministério quer evitar que saibamos por achar que é verdade. Voldemort está de volta.

- Que provas você tem disso. – disse Zacarias Smith.

- Dumbledore acredita nisso. – disse Mione.

- Você quer dizer que acredita nele. – disse o loiro apontando para Harry.

- Sim, Dumbledore acredita nele, por que é a verdade. – disse Mione e ia continuar, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Se estão aqui para ouvir minhas historias, podem ir embora. – disse ele. – Os sinais estão ai, logo a guerra começa e é melhor estarmos preparados. Já fiz muita coisa na escola, e posso garantir, que só saber que o feitiço existe não adianta. Temos que poder executar tudo de forma eficiente.

- Como um patrono? – perguntou Suzana Bones.

- Sim, patrono é um bom exemplo.

- Você realmente pode fazer um corpóreo? – perguntou ela de novo.

- Sim. – disse ele. – Você é parente da Amélia Bones?

- Minha tia.

- Como poderemos saber se isso tudo é realmente verdade, se nem mesmo contar você quer. – disse Smith.

- Ele está vivo. – disse Fred.

- E é melhor ficar quieto, ou usamos você para nossos experimentos. – disse Jorge, tirando um instrumento prateado de uma das bolsas, que parecia altamente perigoso.

- Temos que ver quando poderemos nos encontrar. – disse Mione.

- Acho que uma vez por semana, pode funcionar no começo. – disse Harry e antes que todos reclamassem. – Assim não atrapalhará nenhum dos times de quadribol. Nem os estudos de ninguém. Na necessidade alteramos para mais.

- Onde? – perguntou Angelina. – Biblioteca?

- Acho que não. – disse Harry. – Madame Price não ia ficar feliz de nos ver praticando feitiços perto de seus preciosos livros. Sem contar que não queremos Umbridge aparecendo para atrapalhar. Vamos encontrar um lugar pra isso. E depois avisamos.

- Er. Antes de ir. Acho que seria bom se assinarmos essa lista para sabermos quem estava aqui. – disse Mione.

- Não acho que seria bom. – disse Smith. – Pode causar problemas.

- Quer ficar quieto e ouvir - disse Tiago. – Isso é mais importante que alguns pontos de casa e uma detenção.

- Obrigada. – disse Mione. – Sou monitora, e não vou deixar essa lista para qualquer ver.

- Vamos logo com isso. – disse Harry assinando.

Fred e Jorge seguiram antes mesmo de Rony e Mione. Logo todos assinaram, alguns com certa relutância.

As irmãs Greengrass foram as últimas, e não reclamaram. Aliás, estavam satisfeitas de fazerem parte.

Tiago, no entanto, pegou uma faca na manga, cortou o dedo e deixou cair duas gotas de sangue no pergaminho de Mione.

- Acho que isso vai ser o suficiente. – disse ele.

Aos poucos todos foram saindo, como vieram.

Cho ficou para trás, fazendo cena para guardar sua bolsa e fazendo sua amiga, bater o pé.

- Você viu a cena que a Chang fez pra sair. – disse Gina revoltada, depois que saiu com Tiago e se despediu das sonserinas.

- Não fique assim, ruiva. Harry nem mesmo olhou para ela. A cena foi completamente inútil. – disse Tiago.

-Como você sabe? – perguntou ela.

- Ele só não pulou na minha garganta, porque entramos com Daphne e Astoria. – disse ele. – Como se ele precisasse ter ciúmes de mim. Eu já tenho namorada.

-Disso eu sei, por isso aceitei vir com você aqui. – falou a menina. – Mas você viu como ele estava seguro e parecia saber o que todos iam falar antes.

- Aquele sim é um verdadeiro Potter. – disse Tiago com um brilho estranho nos olhos. – Sem contar que ele é um empata.

- Desde quando ele é um empata?

- Desde que nasceu. Poder de família. Se bem me lembro da mãe. – disse ele com um olhar pensativo.

- Deixa isso pra lá, aposto que ele nem sabe disso. Assim como o negócio de ofidioglota. Mas você me pediu um favor, mas não falou o que era.

- Presente para minha namorada. Sou horrível pra escolher essas coisas. E quem melhor que uma garota bonita e com bom gosto pra me ajudar.

* * *

Harry ficou e olho o tempo todo em Gina e Tiago, enquanto todos assinavam o pergaminho que Hermione tinha passado para eles. Tinha sentido que havia magia ali, mas estava concentrado demais em outra coisa.

Assim que todos saíram, ele, Rony e Mione saíram também.

- Você fez alguma coisa para ela agir daquele jeito? – perguntou Mione.

- Ela quem? – disse um Harry confuso. Ele não tinha feita nada para Gina. Estava passando muito tempo com ela, afinal.

- Com a Cho, ela não tirava o olho de você. E ficou pra trás, com a intenção de falar com você. – disse a morena.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Rony. – Por mim ela só tava com problemas com a bolsa.

- Era o que ela queria que pensássemos. – disse Mione. – E você está evitando a minha pergunta Harry.

- Não converso nada com ela desde o corujal. – ele mexeu no cabelo. – E tenho absoluta certeza que não fiz nada para ela se comportar assim. Fora chamar ela para o baile ano passado. E tenho certeza que todos já repararam que tenho interesse em outra menina.

- Quem? – perguntou Rony, mas nenhum dos dois respondeu.

Eles entraram em uma loja para Mione comprar penas.

- Por que o Tiago levou duas sonserinas e depois assinou com sangue? – perguntou Rony.

- A primeira ele já respondeu. – Mione revirou os olhos para o preconceito do amigo. – Rabicho era da Grifinória e Snape é um Sonserino de corpo e alma. Quem é o mais malvado da história? Quanto ao sangue, se ele não quer que todos saibam seu nome não pode sair assinando ele em qualquer lugar. Isso mostra comprometimento maior que qualquer um. O sangue tem mais poder que o nome. Por isso contratos importantes são assinados com pena de sangue.

- Não é a mesma que a Umbridge queria usar em você? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim, essa mesma. – disse Mione. – Por isso ela ta sobre investigação. Uma vez não é problema, mas uma detenção inteira e tortura, já que deixaria a frase permanentemente na mão de quem escreve. Já que ela realmente abre a pele, mas fecha. Se for repetidas vezes não cura mais.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Tiago me disse. – falou Mione.

- Como assim. Não vejo você conversando com ele. – disse Rony chateado.

- Ele é minha dupla em Aritmancia e Runas Antigas. – disse Mione. – Ele é bem inteligente. Faz até mesmo um curso de curas mágicas com a Madame Promfrey. E bem agradável de conversar. Vocês deviam tentar já que ele dorme algumas vezes no mesmo quarto que você.

- Queria saber como ele faz isso. Cada dia dorme em um quarto e o seu malão está sempre no nosso. – disse o ruivo.

Harry não prestava atenção na conversa. Ele vigiava os passos de outra dupla.

- Ele me disse que tem um feitiço no malão dele. O original está em um lugar seguro. Os dos quartos são copias mágicas, que só ele pode abrir e retirar as coisas.

* * *

Harry estava ansioso, Gina ainda não tinha voltado para a torre. Ele estava sentado encarando a entrada, fingindo escutar a atual discussão de Mione e Rony. Algo sobre comer de mais, ou seria sobre carreiras no ministério. Ele não sabia mais.

Foi quando ela entrou acompanhada por Tiago, mais uma vez por ele.

- Harry não está feliz comigo. – disse Tiago despreocupadamente.

- O que você vai fazer a respeito? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Juntar vocês dois. – ele disse isso pegando a menina no colo.

- Se me deixar cair, sua namorada não vai receber presente, mas sua cabeça. – disse ela entre os dentes, se agarrando ao pescoço dele.

- Relaxa, Gina. – disse ele andando até Harry. – Achei essa gatinha perdida em Hogsmeade. Tome conta dela pra mim.

Antes que mais alguém pudesse reagir, Gina já estava no colo de Harry. E Tiago andando para o dormitório.

- Me adota? – perguntou Gina entrando na brincadeira.

- Tava pensando em fazer outras coisas. – disse Harry aproximando o rosto do dela.

- Vocês sabem que tem calouros por perto. – disse Rony, estragando o clima.

- Ronald.

- Qual é Mione, você estava agora pouco reclamando que eu não faço minhas funções de monitor e quando faço você reclama?

- Desisto. – disse a monitora subindo para o quarto pisando duro.

- Vai, lá. – disse Harry para Gina. – Podemos fazer isso outro momento.

* * *

Harry estava pensando sobre esse grupo de defesa durante a aula de História da Magia. Como sempre somente Mione prestava atenção. Rony estava dormindo na carteira, assim como outros. Lilá e Parvati estavam lendo uma revista de fofoca. Tiago estava com os pés sobre a mesa lendo o livro texto.

Quando ele escutou algo batendo na janela. Era Edwiges.

Ele olhou para Binns e o professor parecia que não percebeu nada. Podia cair uma bomba na sala que ele continuaria a sua sonífera explanação.

Ele abriu a janela para permitir que a coruja entrasse. Edwiges parecia bem. Mas assustada.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

A coruja acenou e depois olhou para Tiago.

- Acha mesmo que eu não ia proteger a sua coruja? – perguntou o rapaz. – coloquei um feitiço de proteção. E pelo que to vendo alguém tentou ataca-la, mas não conseguiu.

Harry sabia que o colega não estava mentindo.

Ele leu a carta que dizia apenas:

"Mesmo horário"

Harry, Mione, Rony e Gina ficaram esperando por Sirius aparecer na lareira. Por sorte todos os outros alunos resolveram ir dormir cedo.

- Oi Sirius. – disse Gina, que foi a primeira a perceber a presença do animago.

Harry reparou que o olho esquerdo dele estava escuro.

- O que aconteceu com seu olho? – perguntou ele.

- Um acidente. – disse ele, e quando nenhum deles parecia aceitar só essa explicação. – Posso ter entrado sem me anunciar no quarto de uma certa inominável que está morando aqui e ela estava, bem digamos, apenas de calcinha e com a toalha tampando os seios.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. Ai você falou alguma bobagem e ela te deu um soco. – disse Harry, fazendo todos rir.

- Algo assim. – disse o Maroto. – Mas não foi pra vocês rirem de mim que estou aqui. Um grupo secreto de defesa. Queria poder estar na escola para isso.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Mione.

- Mundungo estava disfarçado no Cabeça de Javali. – disse Sirius. – Era a mulher com véu.

- Por que ele não falou com a gente? – perguntou Rony.

- Ele foi expulso a alguns anos de lá. E Abe tem boa memória. – disse Sirius. – Mas to aqui para passar um recado para os ruivos. Sua mãe proíbe vocês de participarem de algo perigoso e que pode colocar o Arthur em algo uma situação difícil.

- E você o que acha? -perguntou Mione.

- Eu. Acho perfeito. Queria poder ter feito algo assim na minha época. Desafiar o ministério debaixo do nariz de uma víbora como a Umbridge. – disse ele.

- Você fez isso. – disse Harry.

- Isso mesmo, se tornar um animago ainda no colégio pode ser inserido nessa categoria. – disse Gina. – E agora é um prisioneiro fugitivo que convive com dois aurores diariamente.

- Não é diariamente. – disse Sirius. – Tonks vem pra cá em busca de outra pessoa. Mas falando sério. Tomem cuidado. Sei que sou a pessoa menos indicada pra isso, mas todos querem que vocês se saiam bem. Vou sair, as lareiras do castelo podem estar sendo vigiadas, e não seria legal vocês serem pegos com um fugitivo,

Eles se despediram.

- Harry, estamos fazendo mesmo certo? – perguntou Mione.

- Claro. – disse ele. – Essa foi uma ideia sua.

- E que, com a aprovação do Sirius, achei que poderia não ser uma ideia tão boa assim. Sabe ele meu que está vivendo por você.

- Se for pra ele ter um pouco de diversão naquela prisão. Pode ter certeza que vou continuar.

Ele saiu chateado.

- Nós não estamos apenas lutando contra o ministério, Mione. – disse Gina. – Harry não quer perder ninguém para Voldemort, isso inclui qualquer um que ele pode proteger.


	14. AH

Capítulo 14 – AH

Harry estava no salão comunal depois que todos estavam dormindo. Ele estava estudando o Mapa do Maroto para encontrar um lugar seguro para que eles pudessem fazer o grupo de defesa.

Algumas salas eram grandes o suficiente, mas muitas pessoas conheciam, sendo fácil para Umbridge aparecer. Outras eram mais secretas, mas pequenas demais.

Rony tinha sugerido a Cabana dos Gritos, mas não seria fácil levar todos para lá. Mesmo com a capa dele. A Câmara Secreta tinha passado pela sua cabeça, mas tinha mais problemas que solução ai. Seria difícil esconder tanta gente entrando em um banheiro normalmente vazio, ainda mais os meninos. Descer era fácil, subir bem mais difícil. E ainda poderia trazer memórias ruins para Gina.

Ele ainda estava pensando em ter que esconder a sala por magia, provavelmente Mione poderia encontrar algo assim.

Foi quando ele escutou um som de aparatação.

- Dobby. – disse ele ao ver o pequeno elfo aparecer

Ele estava usando um conjunto estranho de roupas. O suéter que Rony tinha o presenteado no Natal passado, com meias desparelhadas e uma coleção de toucas na cabeça, provavelmente onde tinha ido acabar as obras de Mione.

- Harry Potter. – disse ele. – Dobby se ofereceu para limpar a sala da Grifinória esperando ver Harry Potter, e aqui estamos nós. Dobby esta muito feliz.

- Dobby, porque você esta com esses gorros? – perguntou

- Dobby recolhe todas as roupas que alguém esconde no lixo. – disse o elfo. – Os outros elfos se recusam a limpar o salão da comunal. Dobby tem limpado sozinho, mas Dobby não reclama. Dobby encontrou Harry Potter.

- Nem sei o que falar. – disse ele.

- Dobby adoraria ajudar o grande Harry Potter. – disse Dobby com um grande sorriso.

- Não sei se tem algo... espera, Dobby por acaso você conhece algum lugar onde um grupo de vinte ou trinta pessoas poderiam praticar Defesa contra as Artes das trevas.

Harry já esperava uma recusa, mas nunca imaginaria que Dobby daria pulos de alegria.

- Dobby conhece um lugar assim. A Sala-Vai-e-Vem, como os elfos chamam, ou Sala Precisa. Ela pode se transformar no que quiser. Dobby usou quando Winky tomou muita cerveja amanteigada. Se tornou um quarto com uma cama para elfo e algumas garrafas de poção para curar ressaca.

- Interessante. – disse Harry. – tem como você me mostrar?

- Claro. – disse Dobby.

Em poucos minutos, Harry estava num grande salão, que tinha algumas cadeiras, almofadas e instrumentos de detecção das trevas e muitos livros. Ele pensou que Mione ia ficar deliciada e espantada por ele ter descoberto algo que não estava em Hogwarts: uma Historia.

* * *

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Mione. – Dobby é não conhecido por suas ideias. Ele já quase te matou tentando te salvar.

- Agora é diferente. – disse Harry. – Eu fui ver a sala. E Dumbledore também a conhece. Ele disse no Baile de Inverno. Você não se lembra, aquela sala cheia de penicos.

- Disso você lembra, mas de fazer o dever não. – reclamou a monitora. – Agora temos que avisar a todos sem chamar atenção.

- Por que não pede pro Tiago. – disse Gina. – Ele pode conversar com todas as casas sem chamar atenção.

- Pode ser. – disse o moreno.

Gina chamou o menino que escutou as instruções. E rapidamente foi para mesa da Lufa-Lufa, onde se sentou perto das meninas do quinto ano.

Harry olhou para Umbridge imaginando a cara dela ao descobrir uma revolução bem embaixo do nariz dela.

* * *

Harry pode sentir que Mione estava meio desconfiada ainda com a ideia do grupo. Mas isso passou quando ela viu a Sala Precisa, mais precisamente os livros.

Rony preferiu dar uma olhada nos instrumentos de detecção das trevas.

Gina se jogou nas almofadas, o que fez o moreno querer se juntar a ela pelo resto da noite. Mas logo as primeiras pessoas chegaram.

- Não conhecíamos essa sala. – disse Fred.

- Sim, era um armário de vassouras quando precisamos nos esconder do Filch ano passado. – disse Jorge.

- Por isso ela chama Sala Precisa. – disse Harry. – Ela se torna o que você precisa.

Mais pessoas foram chegando, em duplas ou trios.

Tiago chegou novamente com Daphne e Astoria. Como se fosse um guarda-costas. Afinal estavam muito próximos do salão comunal da Grifinória.

Logo todos estavam ali.

Mione marcou a página do livro que estava lendo e se aproximou de Harry.

- Acho que antes de começarmos deveríamos decidir algumas coisas. – disse ela. – Tipo quem vai ser o líder.

- Pensei que já tivesse acertado que era ele. – disse Zacarias Smith apontando para Harry.

- Temos que ter certeza disso. – falou Mione. – Para não ficar nenhuma duvida. Alguém contra?

Harry viu que Daphne ameaçou levantar a mão, mas Tiago impediu com um aceno.

- Aprovado, então. – disse a morena. – Agora seria interessante que tivéssemos um nome. Ficar chamando de Grupo de estudos de Defesa não parece algo muito eficiente.

Algumas sugestões foram dadas, mas parecia ser todas inapropriadas.

- Que tal Associação de Defesa. – disse Cho. – Poderíamos usar AD, para que ninguém perceba do que falamos.

- Parece uma boa ideia. Mas seria melhor AH. – disse Gina. – Armada de Hogwarts. Já que o medo do Ministério é um exército aqui em Hogwarts.

- Gostei dessa ideia. – disse Harry com um sorriso para Gina. – Quem aprova?

Todos levantaram a mão, menos Cho que estava emburrada de Harry ter aprovado a ideia de outra.

- Bom, então acho que podemos começar com o feitiço de desarmamento. – disse Harry.

- Mas esse é um feitiço pra principiantes. – disse Smith.

- Sim, mas foi ele que me salvou na minha última luta contra Voldemort. – rebateu o moreno, calando o loiro.

Logo todos estavam se dividindo em pares. Harry ficou feliz em notar que Tiago se aproximou de Neville, já que parecia que todos estavam se afastando dele.

Em pouco tempo, a sala ficou cheia de gritos e varinhas caindo.

Harry andou pelas duplas dando conselhos, arrumando gestos e posturas, elogiando.

Ele evitou Cho, por algum motivo, ela se desconcentrava quando ele se aproximava o que deixava a amiga, que ele descobriu se chamar Marieta emburrada.

Hermione parecia ser mais rápida que Rony, mas perdeu a varinha algumas vezes. Neville parecia estar com problemas em desarmar Tiago, mas o garoto incentivava ao invés de zombar dele.

Um que parecia estar com problemas era Zacarias Smith. Já que sua varinha voava de sua mão sem que seu parceiro usasse o feitiço. Ele descobriu que os gêmeos se revezavam para aplicar o feitiço nele.

Harry pegou um apito que apareceu em uma mesa perto, quando ele pensou que precisava de um.

Ele apitou e pode ouvir o som das últimas varinhas caindo.

- Hoje foi tudo bom. – disse ele. – Entraremos em contato para marcar a próxima sessão.

Deu os últimos recados e dispensou a todos.

Depois se aproximou de Tiago, que havia se despedido das duas sonserinas.

- Por que você impediu a Greengrass de levantar seu nome? – perguntou ele.

- Porque você deve ser o líder aqui. Eles conhecem você e as suas historias, elas podem ser um pouco exageradas, mas ainda assim inspiram a todos. Eu tenho meus feitos, mas poucos os conhecem.

- Entendo. – disse Harry.

- Bom, agora é melhor você ir. Sua ruiva está esperando por você. – disse Tiago. – Vou ficar por aqui um pouco, tem algo que quero testar.

Harry se juntou a Gina e saiu da sala. Ao fechar a porta, ele percebeu a sala mudando aparecendo um sofá e uma lareira. E achou que seus olhos o enganaram, mas ele viu uma mulher no sofá.

Não pode voltar, pois a porta sumiu.

* * *

Umbridge entrou no gabinete do ministro com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Ela teve uma ideia para ganhar mais poder em Hogwarts.

- Bom dia, Cornélio. – disse ela.

- Bom dia, Dolores. – respondeu ele. – Qual o motivo desta reunião? Dumbledore fez algo que podemos usar contra ele?

- Infelizmente não. – disse ela. – Nem mesmo os professores estão fora dos padrões.

- Algo contra o Potter?

- Tentei, mas alguém descobriu sobre as penas de sangue. – disse a professora. – Ele não deixa nada escapar. Parece até um aluno exemplar. Mas eu tive uma ideia.

- Qual? – disse o ministro com um brilho no olhar.

- Acho que como Alta Inquisidora eu preciso de mais poder. – disse ela. – Eu pensei que deveria poder alterar as decisões dos professores, mudar detenções, pontos, essas coisas.

Fudge teve uma reação oposta a qual ela esperava. Ele murchou.

- Eu até gostei da ideia. Mas tem um problema, e você já sabe qual é. – disse ele. – O tal de Tiago.

- Mas isso não tem nada relacionado com ele. – disse Umbridge. – Só tenho que evitar mexer com ele.

- As coisas podem ser mais complicadas que isso. – disse ele. – O acordo que assinei pode colocar até mesmo sua posição em Hogwarts em perigo.

- Como assim?

- Ele permite não só ele escolher as matérias, mas como mudanças na escola. Você só pode ser Inquisidora se não afetar o 'estudo' dele. Você mesma sabe que não pode fiscalizar aulas que ele está. E se mandar um professor embora, ele pode mantê-lo lá. E qualquer aluno pode ter aulas com ele. Isso só dividiria a escola e atrapalharia nossos esforços. Não poderíamos nem mesmo tirar Dumbledore de lá.

- Como você pode fazer um acordo assim? – perguntou ela desesperada.

- Ele é um fenômeno. Mesmo tendo sido expulso quatro vezes de escolas pelo mundo. Todos os ministérios queriam ele. E fiz o acordo antes de tudo acontecer. Já tinha fechado com Madame Maxime a transferência dele para cá antes do fim do Tribruxo.

- Terei que evitar ele então. – disse ela.

* * *

Rony, Neville e Harry estavam conversando sobre a mudança na aula de Adivinhação, quando subiam para o quarto.

Lá encontraram Tiago trocando de roupa.

O que chamou atenção foi justamente quatro linhas que saiam de seu ombro esquerdo até quase sua bacia do lado direito. Eram cicatrizes antigas, finas e bem esbranquiçada.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Neville assustado.

- A curiosidade Matou o Gato. – disse Tiago.

Neville deu um passo atrás, como se tivesse feito algo errado. Harry já ia reclamar da falta de educação do outro garoto.

- Isso que aprendi com essas cicatrizes. – voltou a falar Tiago. – Quando tinha uns seis anos, fui atraído por um som, e mesmo sendo alertado pra não ir, eu fui. Ganhei um belo machucado. Sorte que já sabia um pouco de magia de cura, meu guardião insistiu que eu soubesse mesmo sem ter idade. Claro que se fosse um bruxo adulto fazendo o feitiço não teria isso. Meu guardião sempre disse que o que me mataria seria a minha curiosidade. Tenho tomado minhas providencias para evitar isso.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos no quarto.

- Dizem que as meninas gostam de cicatrizes. – disse Neville, mais seguro em conversar com o companheiro de quarto.

- Minha namorada gosta. – respondeu Tiago. - Apesar de que ela só as viu depois que começamos a namorar. Mas nada comparado com a dele.

- Nenhuma menina quis ficar comigo por causa dela. – disse Harry.

- Depois o tapado sou eu. – disse Rony.

* * *

Harry estava satisfeito com as seções da AH. Já tinham visto feitiços Escudo, Estupefaça, e mais alguns.

Todos estavam indo bem. A imprevisibilidade dos dias estava mantendo Umbridge longe.

Mione encontrou um feitiço para comunicação e colocou em um galeão falso. Era só alterar a data na moeda de Harry e todas as outras esquentavam e mudavam o número.

Mas hoje eles não teriam seção. Lufa-lufa estava treinando. O Campeonato de quadribol está para começar.

Ele e Gina estavam abraçados olhando para uma janela. A lua cheia reinava no céu.

- Nunca pensei nisso, Potter e Weasley juntos. Tem como piorar? – perguntou Draco Malfoy atrás deles.

- Tem. – disse Harry. – Você aparecer. Aliás, isso estraga qualquer coisa.

- Potter, eu sou monitor. Posso fazer o que quiser. Posso dizer que encontrei vocês duelando aqui. – disse o sonserino.

- Não tenho medo de você, Malfoy. – disse Harry.

- Devia ter. Vocês acham que eles acreditarão em quem? Em mim, um monitor com um pai respeitável, ou em um lunático e uma pobretona?

- Eu acreditaria neles. – disse Dumbledore atrás do Malfoy.

Com ele estavam Minerva, Snape e Tiago.

- Eles iam me enfeitiçar. – disse o loiro.

- Eu acredito que sim. – disse o diretor. – Você estava pedindo. Claro que seria errado, mas algumas vezes pode fazer as pessoas calarem a boca.

- Mas... qual será a punição deles?

- Nenhuma. Não posso punir alguém pelos seus pensamentos, somente pelas suas ações. – disse Dumbledore. – Mas pelas suas eu posso te punir. Estou retirando seu status de monitor. E terá uma semana de detenção com Filch. E as detenções anteriores serão julgadas, e se forem abusivas, você terá que cumpri-las a cargo de aprendizagem. Avise para A Srta Parkinson que ela também está sobre investigação.

- Isso não pode acontecer. Meu pai ficará sabendo disso. – disse Malfoy.

- Ele não tem poder sobre Hogwarts, mesmo ele sendo amigo do ministro. – disse Dumbledore dando um olhada para Tiago. – Seus horários serão divulgados no café de amanhã. Agora vocês estão dispensados.

Harry e Gina não perderam tempo e saíram de lá. Muita gente ficaria feliz com essa noticia. Malfoy saiu praguejando. Tiago, simplesmente sumiu como se nunca estivesse ali.

- Agora teremos que escolher um novo monitor para Sonserina. – disse Dumbledore para Snape.

- Draco era o que possuía as melhores condições para o cargo. Infelizmente, seus ideais de pureza atrapalham seu discernimento. E tinha que manter Lucio feliz.

- Isso seria fácil de explicar. Basta dizer que as atitudes do menino estavam atrapalhando mais que ajudando a causa. Que afastavam mais as pessoas de Voldemort que atraiam para ele.

- Poderia colocar Tiago como monitor. – disse Minerva. – Afinal ele representa todas as casas.

- Seria a solução. – disse o mestre de poções.


	15. Alguns Segredos

Capítulo 15 – Alguns Segredos

Trelawney estava se divertindo naquele ano. Nunca foi tão difícil prever o futuro, nem mesmo quando Voldemort compartilhava o corpo com um professor.

Ela sabia disso e poderia ter informado Dumbledore, mas isso estragaria seu disfarce. Sem contar que ela já tinha previsto que Harry Potter sairia vencedor.

Ela começou a analisar seu baralho especial. As quatro primeiras cartas foram um leão, uma serpente, um texugo e uma águia. Eram os símbolos dos fundadores, algo relacionado com Hogwarts. Seguiu de um baú, poderia significar um presente, dom ou herança.

Isso era estranho, os herdeiros famosos e conhecidos dos fundadores eram Voldemort e Dumbledore. Mas...

Puxou mais uma carta. O Cavaleiro novamente.

Então esse seria o Cavaleiro de Hogwarts. Aquele escolhido pelos fundadores para proteger o castelo e possivelmente o mundo mágico.

E a próxima era o Príncipe. Então o Cavaleiro tinha alguma relação com o Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry estava sobrevoando os jogadores, procurando a pequena bolinha de ouro.

O jogo estava pareado. As artilheiras da Grifinória eram superiores aos da Sonserina. Mas Rony estava mostrando todo seu nervosismo. Conseguia fazer algumas defesas difíceis, porem tomava gols bobos.

E ainda tinha essa musiquinha irritante. Se ele pegasse o autor, faria sofrer.

Tudo sumiu da sua mente quando ele percebeu um brilho dourado. Conferiu para ver onde Malfoy estava, e viu que estava mais perto que o sonserino. Não precisaria de uma finta. Acelerou sua Firebolt.

Malfoy demorou dois segundos para notar o movimento de Harry, isso garantiu ao moreno uma boa vantagem, o que impediria alguma manobra desleal por parte do loiro.

Harry desviou de um balaço e um artilheiro verde que se colocou no seu caminho, enquanto o pomo seguia sua rota para o chão.

Ele não teve problema em apanhar o pomo. Ele ergueu o pomo para que todos pudessem ver.

Foi quando o balaço o acertou e lançou para fora de sua vassoura. Por sorte, ele estava perto do chão. A queda não foi tão grande.

Logo o resto do time estava perto dele.

- Foi o Crabbe. – disse Angelina. – Ele mandou o balaço depois que Madame Hooch apitou. Ela está agora dando uma bronca nele.

Malfoy pousou ali perto.

- Conseguiu salvar o Weasley. – disse o sonserino. – Nunca vi ninguém mais patético que ele.

- Achei que você tivesse espelho em casa. – disse Harry.

- Vocês devem ter gostado da música que eu criei. – disse Malfoy, mas Harry sentiu que o golpe foi certeiro. – Ninguém da Grifinória poderia criar algo assim.

- Claro que não. – disse Katie. – Nosso pior é muitas vezes melhor que você é capaz de fazer.

Malfoy estava perdendo a paciência. Seus insultos não estavam rendendo o esperado.

- Eu só não consegui colocar a mãe dele. Não achei rima para... – ele foi interrompido.

- Pelo seu bem, não complete isso. – disse Tiago, que aparecerá atrás do loiro.

- De onde você surgiu? – perguntou ele. – E o que está fazendo aqui?

- Se eu te contar, você nunca poderia mais dormir, esperando eu aparecer. – respondeu ele com um sorriso maroto. – E quando a estar aqui, eu estou te dando uma detenção por sua atitude antidesportiva e evitando que você passe o resto do fim de semana na enfermaria.

- Eu não apanharia. – disse Malfoy tentando parecer confiante.

- Desculpe acabar com sua ilusão, mas você apanharia de qualquer um dos seis sozinhos, de todos juntos, não teria chance nenhuma. E como Dumbledore já disse, você que está pedindo pra isso.

Malfoy olhou e viu as meninas estalando as juntas e os ruivos com os bastões na mão. Mas teve mais medo do fogo que viu nos olhos verdes de seu alvo preferido.

- Você cumprirá uma semana com Hagrid. – disse Tiago chamando atenção para ele.

- Então ele pode nunca voltar. – disse Malfoy com um suspiro aliviado.

- Ou voltar mais cedo que você pensa, já que nem seu papai tem noticias dele. – disse Tiago com um sorriso maldoso. – Agora vaza.

Malfoy não perdeu tempo, nem para mais um olhar superior, e saiu correndo para onde seus companheiros de time estavam.

- Quando a sapa voltar para a lagoa dela, deixo vocês baterem nele. – disse o novo monitor. – Não podemos dar motivos para ela ganhar poder aqui.

Ele já não estava mais ali quando eles piscaram.

- Ainda bem que ele está do nosso lado, ou eu realmente não dormiria sabendo que ele simplesmente desaparece assim. – disse Alicia. – Não que eu me importaria dele aparecer na minha cama, a noite.

As duas meninas deram risadinhas enquanto os meninos reviraram os olhos.

* * *

- O que foi aquilo no final? – perguntou Hermione já na festa da vitória.

- Malfoy sendo ele. – respondeu Harry.

- Um idiota irritante? – perguntou Gina.

- Isso. Pelo menos Tiago apareceu e resolveu tudo. – disse o apanhador, só agora reparando que tinha embolsado o pomo durante a confusão.

- Como ele faz isso? – Mione fez a pergunta retorica do dia.

- Alguém viu o Rony? – perguntou Harry.

- Ele entrou rápido no vestiário depois do jogo. – disse Gina.

Foi quando o retrato se abriu, revelando um goleiro chateado, ainda com o uniforme ainda.

- Onde você foi, Rony? – disse o moreno. – Esperava que você tivesse na festa da sua primeira vitória.

- Estava pensando em me afogar no chuveiro do vestiário. Mas desisti da ideia, mamãe iria me matar se eu fizesse isso. E não adianta falar que era impossível, ela ia dar um jeito.

- Por que isso? – perguntou Mione. – Vocês ganharam o jogo.

- Você não viu minha atuação. Foi ridícula. – disse ele. – Pedi demissão do time, mas Angelina não quer aceitar.

- Foi uma atuação boa. – tentou Mione. – Você estava nervoso.

- Sim, aquela musica pode perturbar qualquer um. – disse Harry. – E Malfoy poderia ter estragado tudo, se não fosse o Tiago. Agora ele terá detenção com Hagrid.

- E não vai demorar, ele voltou. – disse Gina olhando pela janela.

Todos olharam para fora e viram fumaça saindo da chaminé do casebre.

Muitos depois estavam os quatro agasalhados indo para encontrar o amigo.

Demorou a convencer ao meio gigante a contar a historia, mas logo ele contou.

- Gigante. – disse Rony depois de tudo. – Era tudo que precisávamos agora.

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Abra essa porta.

- E a Umbridge. – disse Mione, bem baixinho. – Ela é professora de DCAT e Alta Inquisidora. Ela anda investigando os professores. Cuidado.

Hagrid abriu a porta e conversou com a professora.

- E quem veio te visitar? – disse ela mostrando a trilha.

- Eu. – disse Tiago mais uma vez aparecendo do nada. – Nos conhecemos há algum tempo, e esperava que ele fosse meu professor.

Umbridge olhou para os dois e saiu sem falar nada.

- Simpática ela. – disse Tiago para o quarteto na casa. – Ela nem se despediu.

- Como? – perguntou Mione.

- Aparatando sem som. Nunca gostei de fazer barulho a toa. – disse ele.

- Mas Hogwarts: uma Historia diz que é proibido. – disse a morena.

- Ainda é impossível aparatar para fora de Hogwarts, ou de fora pra dentro. – disse Tiago. – mas ninguém nunca disse que não posso aparatar entre dois pontos dentro do castelo.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta. – disse ela. – Bem responde, mas falta informação.

- Bem, a proteção contra aparatação nada mais é que um grande escudo de magia que impede que haja um deslocamento sobre ele. Mas ninguém disse que não é possível usar o espaço interno do escudo para isso. Claro que ninguém ia divulgar isso. Seria um problema. Ou vocês acham que eles desligam o escudo apenas no salão principal, para treinos. Isso seria ilógico em uma guerra, o que permitiria um ataque direto.

- Isso faz sentido. – disse Rony.

- Mas como você pode aparatar? Não tem idade. – disse Mione.

- Não deixa de ser magia, e meu guardião achou melhor eu saber, e ser punido depois, que ter problemas. – disse ele. – E o Ministério não sabe exatamente quem aparata. Senão seria fácil pegar malfeitores. Eles podem até rastrear a aparatação do local, mas é preciso ser rápido e saber o ponto exato que aconteceu.

- Divagações magicas podem ficar pra depois. – disse Gina. – Melhor voltarmos antes que a sapa encrenque com a gente.

- Como você soube do que estava acontecendo? – foi a vez de Harry mostrar sua curiosidade. – Que eu saiba, você estava na Sonserina. E lá não tem janelas.

- Me contaram. – respondeu ele. – Demorou a confiar em mim, mas provei ser quem digo ser e tudo está uma maravilha.

* * *

Harry estava apreensivo com a primeira aula de Hagrid. Não que achasse as criaturas que ele ensinava interessantes, mas isso poderia causar algum problema com a Umbridge.

Ainda mais hoje, que eles estavam entrando na floresta.

Pelo menos ele estava descobrindo sobre os cavalos reptilianos.

Ele percebeu as emoções de choque de todos ao não ver os cavalos. Claro que havia aqueles que podiam, como Neville e um menino da Sonserina. Pelo menos foram esses os que levantaram a mão quando o professor perguntou.

Mas ele viu Tiago acariciando normalmente uma fêmea. Com os olhos desfocados.

Eis que de repente, surgi Umbridge.

- Sr Hagrid, eu acredito que você tenha recebido meu... – mas ela viu Tiago, que acenou divertidamente para ela. E saiu correndo.

- Acho que ela teve uma dor de barriga. – disse Simas, fazendo até alguns sonserinos rirem.

Bem, não seria tão ruim com Tiago ali. Malfoy não poderia destilar seu veneno, e Umbridge correria com rabo entre as pernas.

*Harry e Gina estavam abraçados em um sofá na sala comunal. Isso já não espantava ninguém. Já até rolam apostas de quando eles finalmente se assumiriam como um casal. Os gêmeos cravaram o Natal. E não deixavam mais ninguém apostar nesse. Não apareceu um louco para contestar.

Eles só estavam conversando. Com Mione lendo numa poltrona perto e Rony copiando um dever no chão.

Harry começou a sentir uma onde de fúria, e parecia aumentar ou se aproximar.

Então o retrato se abriu revelando uma Luna triste, e um Tiago enfurecido, mas falando calmamente com a loira, e com um malão sobre o ombro.

- Amigos não fazem brincadeiras deste tipo, Luna. – disse ele. – Aquilo é maldade.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas. Sei que você vê as coisas de forma diferente, e isso não é motivo para roubarem suas coisas mesmo que devolvam depois. Aqui você vai ter amigos de verdade.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina se aproximando.

- Alguns seres resolveram que era divertido esconder as coisas da Luna. Então estou transferindo ela para cá. Ela vai continuar a ser uma corvinal, mas vai fazer tudo com a Grifinória, onde ela passa a dormir. Já tem uma cama no seu quarto, Ruiva.

Todos olharam para ele questionando, e algumas meninas subiram para conferir. E realmente havia uma cama ali, com as cores da outra casa.

- Agora tenho que ir conversar com alguns professores. Ou teremos alguns alunos a menos.

Tiago saiu, levando sua fúria com ele.

- Ele tem razão. – disse Harry para a nova moradora da torre vermelha. – Pensava que pessoas inteligentes não se rebaixariam a isso. Aqui você poderá ser o que quiser e ninguém vai te importunar por isso.

Muitas pessoas engoliram em seco. Uma coisa que eles aprenderam era que mexer com Harry era uma coisa, mexer com amigos do Harry outra completamente diferente. E se Tiago estava junto não era uma coisa boa para se meter. A loira agora seria uma leoa. E pronto.

* * *

O novo grupo seguia para o café da manhã tardia naquele domingo. Neville e Rony na frente discutindo sobre o dever de casa que Minerva tinha passado. E o ruivo ainda não tinha feito. Gina e Luna pouco atrás falando de algum animal fantástico. Mione interrogava Tiago, com Harry ouvindo.

- Você foi expulso de 4 escolas? Como? – perguntou a morena.

- Tecnicamente foram só de 3, fui expulso duas vezes da mesma. – disse ele. – Você acha que minhas atitudes aqui não poderiam ter causado isso já? Acho que Umbridge já teria feito isso antes se pudesse.

- Onde você estudou? – perguntou Harry.

- Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Instituto Salem nos Estados Unidos e Beauxbatons novamente.

- O que você fez pra ser expulso de todas? – perguntou Hermione com certo receio da resposta.

- Na minha primeira passagem por Beauxbatons foi mandar uma turma inteira de veteranos para a enfermaria por implicar com uma colega. Durmstrang foi por não usar imperdoáveis.

- Mas você era só um segundo ano. – disse Hermione escandalizava.

- Eles são conhecidos pelo aprendizado das Artes das Trevas, mesmo que seja para aprender melhor a sua defesa. – explicou o menino.

- Que Horror. – disse a morena.

- Por que acha que eu fui expulso. – disse ele. – Bem, não posso mudar isso. Os americanos são conhecidos por ter herdado o gosto inglês por caçadas, e isso independe da espécie caçada. Um grupo de pais de alunos acabou entrando nos terrenos da escola durante uma caçada, e eu impedi eles de continuarem, salvando sua presa. A pressão nos professores foi grande e mais uma vez me informaram que não seria convidado para retornar no ano seguinte.

- Eles estavam caçando o que? – mais uma vez Hermione preferia não saber a resposta, mas sua vontade de aprender algo foi maior.

- Um duende. Sei que parece impossível, mas um duende jovem, machucado e drogado não pode ser defender direito.

- E como voltou para a escola francesa? – perguntou ela.

- Madame Maxime ficou sabendo destes dois episódios e me convidou novamente. E como os alunos que eu 'machuquei' já haviam se formado, não foi problema. A questão que a diretora esteve por grande parte do ano aqui, abrindo brecha para um professor com pensamentos purista. Alguém tinha proteger os alunos. Vencer um professor em um duelo na frente de toda escola pode te render privilégios e gerar medo. O ministério Inglês já estava de olho em mim, e foi tranquilo assinar um contrato vantajoso com a ajuda da Madame Maxime, ainda mais com seu flerte com Hagrid.

- Sensacional. – disse Harry.

Poucos metros à frente, depois que mudaram de corredor, Neville e Rony pararam.

Pirraça estava no meio do corredor segundo balões cheios de um liquido que não parecia ser água.

- Vocês têm dois segundos para decidir o que fazer. – disse o poltergeist.

- Escolhemos passar sem problemas. – disse Tiago do fundo do grupo.

Pirraça arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não vi o senhor ai. Não queria causar danos a você, Senhor. – disse ele todo atrapalhado. – Eu... Eu... Eu.

- Eu gosto de um pouco de caos. – disse Tiago. – Mas gostaria que você não incomodasse mais os meus amigos. Esses, e as meninas Greengrass. Sei que você conhece todos pelo nome, então não me venha com não sabia quem era.

- Sim senhor.

- Os gêmeos ruivos tem seu próprio acordo com você. Então pode manter. Mas se quiser fazer algo com os sonserinos em geral e corvinais que estão em detenção fique à vontade. E Claro com a Sapa Velha.

- Agora senhor. – disse Pirraça sumindo.

Poucos minutos depois, foi possível ouvir um grito que parecia o coaxar.

* * *

Harry sentia que aquele jantar não seria normal. Algo estava para acontecer. Talvez fosse o fato de Trelawney estar na mesa dos professores, era um sinal.

Não se lembrava de vê-la no Salão Principal desde o Natal do terceiro ano.

Os gêmeos estavam tranquilos. Ou melhor, bolando algo para fazer.

Ele já tinha recebido uma carta de Sirius, que mesmo entediado, afirmava que estava ficando na sede, já que tinha companhia para fazer aquele lugar menos desagradável.

Gina estava ao seu lado, conversando com Luna. Aparentemente os professores aprovaram a mudança dela para o dormitório da Grifinória. Já que nenhum reclamou, e era possível ver muitos corvinais em detenção.

Malfoy estava com a cara de esnobe que sempre teve, mas não tinha o sorriso irônico que indicava que aprontava. Assim como Umbridge que vasculhava o salão em busca de algo para poder usar contra Dumbledore.

Sua cicatriz estava normal. Então não era Voldemort.

Só restava Tiago. Ele estava na mesa da Sonserina com Astoria e Daphne. Tinha que ser ele.

E sua lógica deu resultado.

Um segundo, ele estava rindo e no seguinte ele fechou a cara apertando o pingente do colar.

- Eu avisei. – disse ele em um sussurro gélido, que Harry não sabe como escutou.

E o moreno aparatou na frente de todos.


	16. Sonhando

Capítulo 16 – Sonhando

E o moreno aparatou na frente de todos.

Todos estavam paralisados com o choque, nem mesmo Dumbledore já fez aquilo. Logo houve o estouro de conversas. Aqueles que já tinham lido Hogwarts: Uma História, diziam que aquilo era impossível. Outros queriam poder fazer aquilo também. Os mais velhos estavam indignados que um menor poderia aparatar na frente de alguém do ministério e se safar.

Dumbledore chamou atenção de todos.

- Caros estudantes. Eu não perderia meu tempo criando teorias sobre o que aconteceu. O colega de vocês possui alguns poderes, digamos, interessantes que permitem ele se deslocar entre dois lugares sem o uso de aparatação ou outros meios mágicos. Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais ele está aqui no castelo. Aprender a controlar seus poderes e desenvolve-lo. Antes que sintam inveja ou rancor. Todos temos poderes especiais, só precisamos perceber e utiliza-los da melhor forma possível. – ele fez uma pausa para que todos pudessem absorver. – E gostaria de lembrar a todos que ainda é impossível aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Sei que vocês ainda possam estar céticos quanto a isso, então proponho um pequeno experimento. Alguém com permissão para aparatar poderia vir aqui na frente e tentar chegar até Hogsmeade.

Um aluno da Corvinal se levantou e parado na frente dos professores e tentou aparatar. Nem saiu do lugar.

Alguns alunos da Sonserina riram.

- Faça melhor. – disse o menino da casa dos inteligentes.

Um deles se aproximou da mesa central, de forma arrogante. E teve o mesmo resultado.

- Como vocês puderam ver, o que digo é verdade. – disse o diretor. – Agora recomendo que todos sigam para suas aulas. Não é porque o recesso de fim de ano está chegando que devemos relaxar em nossos aprendizados.

- Nunca pensei em ver alguém quebrando uma regra e assim provando para todos que ela é valida. – disse Minerva para Filius e Papoula. – Só podia se coisa de...

Na mesa da Grifinória.

- Mas ele não disse que... – começou a dizer Rony, mas Gina o interrompeu.

- Sim , ele disse isso. E disse que ninguém pode saber. – disse a ruiva.

- Vamos, Depois eu te explico. – disse Mione arrastando o amigo para fora do salão.

* * *

A manhã se passou sem sinais de Tiago.

Apesar de estarem todos no salão, a história começou a tomar uma direção surpreendente. Já envolvendo um sequestro ou uso de fumaça ninja.

Durante o almoço, assim que entravam no salão, todos procuravam pelo menino nas quatro mesas. Só então seguiam para a sua.

Umbridge estava em pânico. Com certeza Tiago iria aprontar algo que sobraria para ela. Tudo que o esse rapaz faz conseguia de alguma forma atingi-la.

E foi em um piscar de olhos, que ele apareceu com três mulheres. Uma na casa dos trinta e poucos anos, uma adolescente com a idade dele, que estava abraçada a ele, e uma menina de onze anos.

A secretária do ministro não sabia o que a aterrorizava mais, se era o olhar selvagem do rapaz ou seu sorriso maroto.

- Desculpe, mas tive que resolver uns problemas de família. – disse ele. – Essas são Lívia , e suas filhas Carol e Cris.

As três cumprimentaram os professores.

- Podemos ajudar vocês? – perguntou o diretor.

- Acho que já está tudo resolvido. – disse Lívia. – Tivemos alguns problemas com meu antigo chefe. Um ser machista, que achava que mulher só servia para uma coisa. Tiago já cuidou disso pra nós. Mas estamos sem lugar pra ficar. E minhas meninas precisam de uma nova escola. Não seria agradável, elas continuarem em Beauxbatons depois de um figurão do ministério ter sido separado de partes do corpo, depois de atacar sua mãe.

Muitos homens no salão se encolheram. Inclusive os professores.

- Bem, podemos conseguir a transferência para Hogwarts sem problemas, ainda mais que seu salvador tem um belo acordo com o nosso ministério. – disse Dumbledore. – E você poderá ficar no castelo até arrumar um emprego e uma moradia.

-Agradeceria. – disse Lívia.

- Acho que vocês podem começar desfrutando do nosso almoço. – disse Minerva.

Tiago as conduziu para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Acho que aqui vocês estarão bem. – disse ele e apresentou a todos na mesa. – Essas são Lívia, Cris e Carol, minha namorada.

- Viu Sr Potter, não precisava ficar com ciúmes. – disse Gina.

- Ciúmes de quem? - perguntou Rony.

- Deixa isso quieto, Rony. – Hermione. – Você não ia gostar da resposta.

* * *

A rotina da escola não pareceu se alterar com a presença de três pessoas.

Lívia estava ajudando Minerva nas aulas. Ela tinha grandes conhecimentos de Transfiguração.

Cris seria classificada depois do Natal, mas fazia as aulas que quisesse.

Carol estava na mesma situação que Tiago. Então seguia os grifinórios nas aulas. Várias meninas ficaram decepcionadas quando perceberam que eles eram namorados.

Harry encontrou uma vez o moreno e sua ruiva em uma sala, mas ele pode jurar que escutara uma voz feminina que ele não tinha ouvido antes no castelo.

* * *

Harry decidiu chegar mais cedo para a reunião da AH. Algo que ele ficou feliz de fazer, principalmente sozinho.

Dobby tinha decorado a Sala Precisa. Estava ótima se não as bolas não estivessem escritas "Harry Natal". Não quis desperdiçar o esforço do elfo, então apenas modificou os escritos para a mensagem clássica de Natal.

- Lealdade de um elfo é mais importante que sua servidão. – disse alguém à porta.

- Como sabe que foi um elfo que fez isso? – perguntou ele para Tiago, que ele sabia que seria a única pessoa a chegar tão silenciosamente assim.

- Um dragão me contou. – disse o amigo.

Harry sabia melhor que não conseguiria nada mais do amigo.

- Cadê a Carol? – perguntou Harry para ter algum assunto.

- Estava com a mãe. Elas vão para Londres amanhã. Mas logo ela e a Cris estarão aqui. Mas essa é uma pergunta estranha, já que Gina também não está aqui.

- Me pegou. – disse ele, no instante que a menina entrava na sala.

Logo as pessoas começaram a chegar.

- Hoje iremos revisar um pouco o que já praticamos. – disse Harry assumindo seu posto.

- Pensei que fossemos aprender algo novo. – disse Zacarias Smith. – Eu poderia estar fazendo outras coisas. Eu queria aprender o Patrono.

- Ninguém está o prendendo aqui, Smith. – retrucou Harry. – Esse é nosso último encontro do ano, não faria sentido começar algo novo e não ter tempo de concluir. E te garanto o Patrono serão vários dias para todos estarem bem. Estamos aqui para aprender a nos defender. Estando afiados no que já treinamos fará com que tenham muito mais chance de sobreviver se algo acontecer. Quando ao patrono, provavelmente terá alguém por perto para lançar.

Ninguém mais discutiu com Harry.

Harry viu que Tiago continuava a treinar com Neville enquanto Carol ensinava a irmã os feitiços.

Foi tudo mais divertido do que o normal, mas Harry percebeu que as coisas estão andando direito.

Antes de encerrar, Harry deu alguns recados.

- Desejo a todos um bom feriado. Mas fiquem atentos, e lembrem- se de menores podem fazer magia em situações de perigo.

Os grupinhos foram saindo conversando. Até mesmo Daphne e Astoria estavam conversando com outros alunos que perceberam que elas não eram o que todos imaginavam dos sonserinos. E mesmo essa imagem pode estar errada.

Sobraram sozinhos ali, Harry e Gina.

- Olhe pra cima. – disse a ruiva.

Harry percebeu que estavam parados justamente embaixo de um visgo.

- Você sabe que dá azar não realizar algo? – perguntou ela.

- Claro. – respondeu ele. – Como se não fosse pra isso que tínhamos ficado para trás.

Logo estavam perdidos em um beijo.

* * *

Harry estava novamente na Sala Precisa. Desta vez ele estava preparando uma festa de Natal para os elfos. Decorava o quarto com bolas no formato da cabeça de Dobby.

- Você é especial Potter. – disse uma mulher atrás dele.

Ele já tinha ouvido essa voz antes, mas não sabia onde.

Ele se virou para ver quem era. De repente tudo mudou, ele agora estava em um lugar estreito. Escuro.

Tentou usar suas mãos, só para perceber que não tinha mais, nem mesmo pernas. Ele era uma cobra.

E tinha um objetivo.

Usando sua língua bifurcada, sentiu que tinha alguém no seu caminho. Era um empecilho e precisava ser eliminado. Harry então atacou antes que o homem pudesse reagir.

Harry acordou com Rony, o sacudindo e com uma dor quase insuportável na sua cicatriz.

- Rony. Seu pai foi atacado. – disse ele para o amigo.

- Foi só um sonho. – respondeu Rony tentando acalmar o amigo.

- Onde? – perguntou Tiago, que naquela noite estava dormindo no dormitório deles.

- Em um corredor sem janelas ou quadros, que levava a uma porta.

A feição de Tiago se fechou.

- Eu vou chamar a McGonagall. – disse alguém que Harry, suspeitou que era Neville.

Poucos minutos depois a professora chegou.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela.

- Sr Weasley foi atacado por uma cobra. – Harry falou rapidamente.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu era cobra.

- Foi só um sonho. – disse Rony. – Ele estava se contorcendo antes de conseguirmos acordá-lo.

- Não foi um sonho. – disse Harry entre os dentes para evitar vomitar.

- Potter, precisamos ir até o diretor. – a professora estava pálida, mas continuava com o tom autoritário. – Weasley o ajude. Vocês três voltem a dormir.

Harry foi ajudado pelo amigo, enquanto Minerva seguia a frente e Tiago na retaguarda.

Dumbledore estava sentado na cadeira, como se não fosse madrugada.

Harry explicou o sonho que teve. Dumbledore levou alguns segundos para reagir.

Ele conversou com alguns quadros. Isso indicava que ele tinha acreditado.

- Precisamos dos outros Weasley. – disse Dumbledore.

- Eu busco. – disse Tiago. – Sou mais rápido e não preciso dos corredores.

- Alguém precisa distrair Umbridge. – disse o diretor olhando para Minerva.

- Não se preocupe com isso, ela não será vista até todos terem embarcado amanhã. – disse o moreno antes de desaparecer da sala.

- Ainda quero entender esse menino. – disse Dumbledore, indo para seus instrumentos.

Poucos minutos Harry e os Weasley desembarcavam com uma chave de portal no Largo Grimmauld.

Gina e os gêmeos tentaram seguir para o hospital, onde já sabiam que Arthur estava sendo tratada. Mas Sirius convenceu que não era uma coisa boa que isso acontecesse.

- Por que vocês não vão dormir? Vocês só poderão ir mesmo durante o dia. – disse o maroto sem muita convicção.

- Vamos ficar aqui até termos mais notícias. – disse Fred.

- Se vocês insistem. – disse Sirius. – Vou pegar algumas cervejas amanteigadas.

Harry seguiu o padrinho para a despensa.

- Sirius, aconteceu algo estranho quando saímos de Hogwarts. – disse o moreno. – Senti uma vontade enorme de atacar Dumbledore. A mesma que senti quando a cobra atacou Arthur.

- Pode ser um resquício do que você viu. – disse Sirius. – Vou falar com Dumbledore sobre isso.

Eles voltaram para a cozinha.

Gina se aconchegou no colo de Harry, recebendo olhares tortos de Fred e Jorge. E malicioso de Sirius.

Eles não perceberam o tempo passar. Quando Molly chegou.

- O pai de vocês está bem. Não descobriram o veneno que tinha na cobra, e não permite que o ferimento se feche, mas ele está recebendo poções. Mais tarde vamos visitá-lo.

Todos se aliviaram e decidiram subir para os quartos.

- Vamos conversar sobre o que vi aqui, depois. – disse Molly para Harry.

* * *

NA:

Esse é um capitulo especial para tres amigas minhas.

Liv, Cris, Carol.

Adoro voces, meninas.

Bjs


	17. St Mungus

Capítulo 17 – St Mungus

Harry fingiu ir dormir, quando ele e Rony subiram para o quarto. Assim que escutou os roncos do amigo encheram o quarto, ele se encostou de forma a ficar desconfortável e não dormir.

Se ele tinha atacado Arthur do castelo, o que ele poderia fazer com tanta gente por perto.

Quando Molly os chamou fingiu que estava acordando de um sono restaurador.

- Se arrumem, vamos visitar Arthur. – disse ela.

Rony se arrumou com animo, coisa que Harry não tinha. Ele ainda se sentia culpado.

Na cozinha, já estavam esperando por eles, Moody, Tonks, Remo e Vicky. Harry se sentia como se precisasse sempre de uma escolta para sair de casa.

A inominável permanece na casa. Mas o restante seguiu para o hospital mágico. Mais uma vez pegaram o metro para chegar lá.

Harry estava incomodado, pois sentia sempre um dos olhos de Moody sobre ele. Isso só aumentava sua preocupação com o que ele fez.

Era um grupo estranho andando por Londres. Harry tentou ficar longe do ex-auror, e de preferencia com Gina, mesmo com olhares de Molly.

Eles pararam em frente a uma loja velha, que parecia fechada há anos pela aparecia dos manequins.

Harry não entendia como poderiam estar parados na frente da Purga e Solda, e não indo para o hospital. Isso até Tonks conversar com um manequim.

Realmente por dentro parecia um hospital mágico. Haia algumas pessoas com sintomas interessantes, como a menina que flutuava como se fosse um balão.

Molly perguntou o quarto de Arthur, já que ele havia sido transferido. Harry olhava a volta e viu um quadro que tinha visto na noite anterior na sala do diretor.

No quarto, Arthur fez questão de agradecer Harry pelo salvamento. Ele estava estável, apesar de ainda não conseguirem descobrir qual era o veneno da cobra.

Mas logo as crianças forma retiradas para que os outros pudessem conversar. O que não agradou principalmente os gêmeos. Que não ficariam parados.

Eles tiraram um fio cor de carne do bolso. Era uma orelha extensível.

Harry preferia que ele não tivesse colocado aquilo no ouvido. Suspeitavam que ele havia sido possuído.

* * *

Quando voltou para a sede, Harry não quis falar com ninguém. Nem mesmo desceu para o almoço.

Ele havia se trancado no quarto da mãe de Sirius, que estava sendo usado para guardar Bicuço. Harry achava a maior ironia isso, mesmo que isso não o fizesse sorrir neste momento.

Só foi falar com alguém quando Mione invadiu o quarto.

- Você não ia esquiar? -perguntou ele ao se livrar do abraço da amiga.

- Não é minha praia. Então convenci meus pais que é melhor ficar aqui e estudar para os exames. – disse ela. – Só não conta pra o Rony. Ele ainda ta rindo de pessoas que descem montanhas com pedaços de madeira nos pés.

- Ele ainda não entende que os trouxas têm que fazer outras coisas, já que não tem magia.

- Agora pode me dizer por que você está evitando os outros? – perguntou ela.

Mas a monitora não esperou resposta, arrastou o amigo para o quarto que ele estava usando. Lá estavam Rony e Gina. A ruiva estava com um olhar magoado.

-Achei que ninguém quisesse ficar perto de mim. – disse ele para os amigos.

- Não seja bobo, Potter. – disse Gina. – Sabemos que você não foi possuído. Lembre-se que eu fui.

Harry abraçou a menina, não queria que ela se se lembrasse deste episódio.

- Vejo que já voltou ao normal. – disse Tiago entrando no quarto com Carol e Cris.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele.

-Meu guardião achou melhor que eu ficasse aqui. – disse ele.

- Mãe acha mais fácil passar o Natal aqui para conseguir um lugar pra morarmos. – disse Carol. – Aqui é o lugar mais seguro no momento.

- Sem contar que a Sapa rosa deve estar com muita raiva. – disse Cris com um sorriso maroto. – Os quadros disseram que ela ficou andando a noite toda tentando achar a sala do diretor.

Harry olhou para Tiago tentando imaginar o que ele tinha feito para que isso acontecesse.

* * *

Sirius estava radiante com a casa cheia. O clima na casa era completamente diferente do que era no meio do ano. Era de festa, apesar do que aconteceu com Arthur.

A interação dele com os gêmeos era um pouco preocupante, ainda mais depois que descobriram que ele era o Almofadinhas. Mas Molly estava de olho neles.

O que deixou Harry um tanto confuso, foi outra coisa.

- E impressão minha ou todos já conheciam Tiago, inclusive o Gui?

- Não, tive essa impressão. Ainda mais quando ele perguntou pela Fleur. Certo que ele estudou com ela, mas seria estranho saber quem é o namorado dela. – disse a ruiva. – Mas os amuletos no braço dele são egípcios.

- Ele tem mais conhecimento da Ordem que nós.

- Essa é simples. Eu faço parte dela. – disse Tiago assustando os dois.

- Faz parte como? – perguntou Gina.

- Bem eu também trabalho no Gringotes. Sou uma ligação mais forte com eles que o Gui.

- Claro, você é quase um duende na visão deles. – disse o ruivo citado. – Não é atoa que todos os ministros queriam você nas suas escolas.

- Não foram todos. – disse Tiago.

- Sim, teve aquele ministro que queria te casar com a filha dele, mas você disse que já estava comprometido e ele virou as costas e saiu. – disse Carol.

- Tava falando daquele que não gostou do meu cabelo. – disse o menino com um sorriso. – Não fico bem com o corte militar.

- Alias, ainda temos que conversar sobre o que você fez no meu lugar, lá no Egito. – disse Gui levando o moreno para outro ponto do cômodo.

- Odeio quando falando de trabalho. – disse Carol. – Mas também ele só trabalha nas férias e mesmo assim enriquece o banco mais que muitos duendes.

- Como ele acabou no Gringotes? – perguntou Harry.

- Depois que ele foi expulso de Drusmtang, os duendes ofereceram o emprego. O guardião dele disse para aceitar.

- Não foi por que ele não lançava Imperdoáveis? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim, porque acha que os duendes confiam nele. – disse Carol de forma enigmática.

* * *

Harry acordou com uma pilha de presentes na sua cama. Foi desembrulhando seus presentes. Rony já estava na metade da sua pilha quando ele começou. Ele ganhou uma carteira peluda com dentes de Hagrid, uma agenda que dava conselhos de Hermione, uma enorme caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores de Rony, um quadro de Dobby, que ele suspeitou fosse uma tentativa de retratar ele, o suéter clássico da Sra Weasley com algumas tortinhas, um livro de defesa de Remo e Sirius, uma capa resistente a feitiços leves de Tiago.

Mas o presente que ele mais gostou foi o de Gina, um álbum com algumas fotos deles.

Ele tinha comprado um bichinho de pelúcia para ela. Algo dizia que uma fênix seria uma boa. Nada relacionado com a ordem.

Eles se encontraram nas escadas.

- Adorei seu presente. –disse a ruiva.

- Eu também. – disse ele dando um selinho nela.

Molly olhou para os dois com uma mistura de preocupação e emoção.

Pouco tempo depois eles estavam de volta ao hospital. Parecia mais calmo, mas com alguns acidentes típicos desta época.

Eles já entraram direto para o quarto de Arthur.

Remo foi para a cama mais afastada, onde tinha um homem que foi mordido por um lobisomem. Mas o resto foi para Arthur.

- Harry, adorei o livro. – disse o ruivo mostrando o livro "Como as coisas funcionam."

- Não nada, Sr Weasley. – disse ele, encabulado.

- Eu sempre quis saber como funcionam as tevelisão.

Harry ia corrigir, mas foi interrompido por Molly.

- Por que trocaram suas ataduras? Era pra ser só amanhã.

- Hum... O estagiário Pie teve uma ideia que poderia dar certo. – disse ele.

- O que vocês fizeram? – perguntou ela irritada.

- E... ele é um nascido trouxa e queria tentar algo que eles fazem, chamados Ponos.

- Pontos. – corrigiu Hermione. – Os trouxas usam linhas para costurar ferimentos assim.

- PONTOS. Vocês são malucos para ficar se costurando.

- Acho que uma xicara de chá seria uma boa. – disse Mione.

- Sim. – responderam todos, inclusive os gêmeos.

Eles seguiram para o quinto andar. Mas no meio do caminho acabaram encontrando com o Lockhart e foram com ele para enfermaria de danos permanentes.

A maior surpresa foi encontrar com Neville e sua avó ali. Harry já sabia o que tinha acontecido com os pais do companheiro de quarto, mas tinha esperanças que ninguém mais soubesse.

O mais triste foi ver o que os dois aurores se tornaram. Mas Harry pode sentir que Alice reconhecia o filho, só não conseguia sair do seu estado. Então fazia o que podia, dava uma embalagem de chicletes. Que ele sabia que Neville guardava, mesmo contra a vontade da avó.


	18. Oficial

Capítulo 18 – Oficial

Com a melhora constante de Arthur, o clima na sede estava mais leve que no começo do feriado. As Leonix haviam saído para procurar uma casa. Tiago não podia ser encontrado em lugar nenhum. Gina e Hermione cochichavam em um canto do quarto vendo Harry e Rony jogando xadrez de bruxo.

Bichento observava de perto os movimentos das peças, enquanto Edwiges e Pitchi dormiam sobre o armário.

Molly entrou com um fardo de roupas.

- Rony, tem certeza de que não tem nenhuma roupa para lavar. Não quero ter que ficar pedindo mais, e você não ter nada para usar quando voltar. – disse ela.

- Tenho mãe. – disse Rony.

- Certo. – disse ela. – Harry a propósito, Professor Snape quer falar com você na cozinha.

Harry estava concentrado no jogo, onde incentivava um cavaleiro destruir uma torre de Rony.

- O que foi Molly? – perguntou ele distraído.

- Professor Snape quer falar com você.

- O que Snape quer comigo? – perguntou o moreno.

Foi o que Bichento precisava para atacar as peças do jogo, não que alguém se preocupasse.

- Professor Snape, Harry. – disse a matriarca. – Ele disse que era algo de Dumbledore.

Harry olhou para os amigos e eles estavam preocupados.

Ele achou melhor não deixar Snape esperando. Encontrou com o mestre de poções na cozinha encarando Sirius. Harry não sabia quem estava com a cara mais azeda.

- Me chamou. – disse Harry, tentando quebrar o clima.

- Podemos não estar na escola, mas você ainda me deve respeito. – disse Snape.

- Isso é uma via de dois lados, se você me respeitar, eu te respeito. Aqui não é a escola, mas a casa do meu padrinho. Aqui você é apenas um convidado e tem que respeitar também. – disse Harry enfrentando.

- Moleque insolente como o pai. – disse Snape.

- E parece que você ainda não cresceu. – respondeu Harry. – Ainda é o menino que era importunado por ele.

Snape ia sacar a varinha e amaldiçoar Harry.

- Aqui ainda é minha casa, Seboso. – disse Sirius quase rosnando. – Faça isso e Dumbledore precisará de um novo professor de poções.

Snape e Sirius se encararam por alguns segundos. E Snape se virou para Harry.

- O Diretor quer que você aprenda Oclumência.

- E quem me ensinaria? – perguntou Harry sem querer passar por ignorante sobre o assunto. – Dumbledore?

- Ele anda muito ocupado, e como diretor pode passar tarefas mais trabalhosas para outras pessoas. Eu ensinarei.

- Você não ensinara nada. – Disse Sirius. – Você usará essas aulas para atormentar o Harry.

- E existe mais alguém na ordem que pode fazer isso e levantar menos suspeitas. – disse alguém numa sombra.

- Quem seria essa pessoa? – desdenhou Snape.

- Eu. – disse Tiago saindo das sombras. – Ser visto com Harry acharia muita atenção para você, mas outro aluno com ele...

- Você é capaz de bloquear alguém como o Lorde das Trevas? – era uma pergunta capciosa.

- Por que você não me testa e comprove por você mesmo? – pediu Tiago.

Snape não deu tempo para Tiago se preparar, lançou logo o feitiço.

- LEGILIMENS – berrou ele.

Snape não esperava encontrar nenhuma resistência para penetrar na mente de Tiago, que estava achando tão arrogante quanto o Potter.

Mas ele não encontrou absolutamente nada. Nem bloqueio, nem mesmo as memórias dele. Tentou lançar mais duas vezes o feitiço sem sucesso.

- Eles ensinam isso em Durmstrang. – disse o menino na maior calma. – Para os calouros. Já que gostou da minha Oclumência que tal testar a minha Legilimência?

- Não será necessário. – disse Snape mais contrariado do que quando Sirius escapou dos dementadores em Hogwarts. – Mas o diretor será informado disso.

Ele deu meia volta fazendo suas vestes rodar. E saiu da cozinha.

- Desde quando você estava ai? – perguntou Sirius para Tiago.

Antes que a resposta fosse pronunciada, a porta foi aberta novamente. Mas não era Snape voltando. Era Arthur.

- Estou curado. – disse o ruivo.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius, mesmo ainda não ter se livrado da presença do antigo inimigo.

- O Enfermeiro Poe fez suas magias e descobriu um antidoto para qual for o veneno que existia naquela cobra. – disse Molly. – e Arthur aprendeu a não mexer com tratamentos trouxas.

- Claro amor. – disse ele envergonhado.

Uma festa improvisada foi realizada para comemorar a recuperação dele.

Até mesmo as Leonix apareceram e confirmaram que haviam encontrado uma boa casa. Mas precisariam de alguns dias para que Lívia colocasse os feitiços protetores.

Remo e Vicky se ofereceram para ajudar com isso.

No dia seguinte, Gina e Hermione entraram no quarto dos meninos antes de descerem para o café.

- O que o professor Snape queria com você, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- Disse que Dumbledore queria que eu aprendesse Oclumência. O que é isso, eu ainda não sei. – disse ele.

- Quem vai te ensinar? – perguntou Gina.

- Era pra ser o Snape. – cuspiu Harry.

- Snape? Você terá aulas particulares com ele? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu disse que era pra ser. – disse Harry. – Mas Tiago interveio e ele me ensinará. Só não sei por que ele fez isso.

Gina deu um sorriso enigmático, mas que ninguém viu.

* * *

Harry puxou Gina para a biblioteca. Sabia que teria que ser rápido. Logo um ruivo apareceria.

Depois de um grande beijo. Gina se vira pra ela.

- Você está querendo algo a mais que beijos?

- Por que acho que tem algo a mais? – perguntou ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Te conheço, Potter. – disse ela colocando a mão na cintura.

- Só queria te fazer um pergunta. – disse ele. – Quer ser minha namorada?

- Achei que nunca fosse perguntar. – respondeu ela, puxando ele para um beijo. – E caso não tenha entendido isso é um sim.

- Não sou o Rony para não entender isso. – disse ele iniciando outro beijo.

- Espero que isso seja a oficialização. - disse Molly da porta da biblioteca.

Os dois se separaram em um pulo.

- Mãe. – disse a ruiva encabulada.

- Molly, eu posso explicar. – disse Harry sem olhar para ela.

- Estou esperando. – disse ela.

Harry ergueu os olhos.

- Sim, essa é a oficialização do namoro. Sei que deveria ter pedido antes, mas com o que andou acontecendo... Eu amo a sua filha, isso não é uma brincadeira.

Molly demorou alguns segundos para mudar de posição. Mas quando o fez abraçou os dois.

- Harry, estou tão feliz que você tenha enxergado a minha menina. Sei que você não faria nada de ruim para ela. – disse Molly. – desde que nos conhecemos eu sonho com esse dia.

- Mãe. – reclamou Gina.

- Minha querida, eu não disse que você espera por isso desde os três. – disse Molly de forma marota. – Só queria que Rony fosse um pouco mais atento.

Gina já tinha escondido o rosto no peito de Harry. Resmungou algo.

- Ela disse que também não espera a hora. – traduziu Harry.

- Agora, a cena que eu vi quando cheguei do hospital outro dia. – disse Molly fazendo os dois corarem mais. – Espero que não passe daquilo, por enquanto. Vou avisar os seus irmãos para maneirar com vocês. Mas tenham juízo.


	19. Oclumência

Capítulo 19 – Oclumência

A Sede começou a perder seu clima festivo. Isso se dava em razão de Sirius, que estava em um péssimo humor e de Molly, que estava preocupada com seus meninos nas garras da Sapa Rosa.

A ruiva sempre que passava por um deles dava um abraço. Até mesmo em Tiago, que tinha ajudado a todos depois do ataque a Arthur.

Mas Sirius quase não saia do quarto onde estava Bicuço. E quando o fazia estava muito azedo.

Harry não podia deixa-lo assim.

- Sirius, você já está preso aqui, devia fazer algo útil e não ficar carrancudo por ai. – disse ele chegando perto do padrinho.

- Como? Eu estou aqui e você preso com aquela mulher. – disse o animago.

- Não seja por isso, eu tiro as cortinas da sua mãe, e ficamos iguais. – disse Harry com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu preocupado e você fazendo piadas?

- Desculpe, era sua função isso?

-Ei cadê aquele menino que conheci na casa dos gritos?

- Alguém tem que ser Maroto aqui. – disse Harry.

- Hahaha. – riu Sirius. – Essa piada não teve graça.

- E não se preocupe com a sapa. Tenho Tiago do meu lado, por algum motivo ela tem medo dele.

- Pelo que ouvi dele pode ter certeza que Voldemort vai ter medo dele quando se encontrarem. – disse Sirius com um ar misterioso.

A conversa foi encerrada bruscamente por gritos vindos do corredor.

Tonks havia derrubado o porta-guarda-chuvas e acordado a Sra Black. Eles correram para lá.

Tiago estava ajudando a auror a levantar.

Sirius e Harry foram para o quadro.

- MESTIÇOS. TRAIDORES DO SANGUE. E VOCÊ SEU BASTARDO. – gritava ela.

- Eu realmente me sinto um bastardo. – disse Sirius. – nunca me considerei seu filho.

- EU TE DEI UM NOME, UM SANGUE E É ASSIM QUE ME RETRIBUIU?

- Por que eu to discutindo com um quadro? – perguntou ele. – Já sei porque não consigo tirar essa moldura dai.

- Ela prendeu a moldura? – perguntou Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sim. O feitiço está na moldura.

Harry pegou a faca do meteorito do coldre e ficou na pintura.

- Tudo o que temos e tirar a tela.

- NÃO OUSE SEU MESTIÇO. – podia ouvir o tom de medo dela. – eu fujo.

Quando ela se levantou de sua cadeira para sair da tela para a próxima, uma faca se cravou no outro lado da pintura.

- Quero ver você fazer isso. – disse Tiago, obviamente quem lançou a faca. – aliás, não sei por que não fez antes quando fechávamos a cortina?

- Ela sempre foi preguiçosa, e se tirássemos o quadro que ela estava na parede ela ficaria presa nele. – disse Sirius.

Harry e Tiago terminaram de cortar a tela. E enrolaram.

- Finalmente me livrei dela. – disse Sirius. – De que é essa faca, Tiago.

- Uma liga especial. Oxiargentato de titânio. – disse ele com um sorriso.

A alegria de Sirius era tanta que nem se lembrou do embrulho que estava no seu bolso, quando ele subiu com os dois para arrancar a árvore genealógica.

* * *

Harry desejou que tivessem outra alternativa para voltar a Hogwarts. Sua outra viagem com o Noitebus não lhe trazia boas lembranças. Mas teriam que usa-lo, era o menos perigoso para ele agora. Queria poder aparatar como Tiago, mas não queriam irritar mais o ministério.

Desta vez ao invés de camas, muitas cadeiras estavam espalhadas pelos três andares do ônibus mágico.

Lalau até tentou conversar com ele, mas Tonks, vestida de fazendeira rica, cortou qualquer papo.

A cada arranque as cadeiras saiam do lugar jogando seus ocupantes para longe. Alguns usuários conseguiam se manter na cadeira, mas Rony sempre caia.

- Nunca mais quero andar nisso. – disse Rony. – Devia ter acreditado quando você contou Harry.

- Esse andar, balança mais que o primeiro. – disse o moreno.

Mas eles tinham conseguido apenas lugares no terceiro, enquanto Tonks ficou com os gêmeos no primeiro.

Pouco depois, Lalau informou que a senhora brava tinha pagado para eles serem os próximos, só deixaram uma mulher que parecia estar passando mal. Pelos sons seria melhor mesmo ou outras pessoas passariam mal também.

Mais um salto e eles estavam em Hogsmeade. E a caminhada para Hogwarts foi tranquila. E esperavam pela recepção de Umbridge, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum.

Estava tendo uma festa na torre da Grifinória.

- Festa? – perguntou Fred.

- E nem foi a gente que fez? – completou Jorge.

Angelita que deu a notícia.

- A menina Leonix mais nova foi selecionada para Grifinória.

- E a mãe dela vai virar professora substituta. Vai dar qualquer aula que os professores não puderem. – disse Alicia.

- Acho que teremos Tiago e Carol mais tempo por aqui. – disse Luna cumprimentando a todos.

Umbridge só foi vista novamente depois do café do dia seguinte, quando entrou correndo no salão comunal para tentar comer algo, mas assim que se sentou a comida desapareceu.

Ela estava com a roupa suja, amarrotada e com cara de quem não dormiu bem.

- Foi algo assim que aconteceu quando as férias começaram. – comentou um Corvinal.

* * *

Harry estava ido para a sala da professora McGonagall para tirar uma dúvida que tinha surgido e não tinha encontrado Hermione.

No meio do caminho esbarrou em Cho.

- Oi Cho. – disse ele. – Como você está.

- Oi Harry. Eu estou bem, as reuniões da AH estão me distraindo. – disse ela. – Sabia que vai ter uma visita a Hogsmeade no dia dos namorados?

- Serio? Não estava sabendo. – disse ele pensativo. – Vou ter que falar com Gina.

- A Weasleyzinha?

- Sim, ela é minha namorada. – disse ele num tom bravo.

- Fala verdade. Da última vez ela foi com o menino sem sobrenome, só pra não ir com Corner.

- Eu estou falando a verdade. Aliás, passei o Natal com a família dela.

Cho saiu dali pisando duro. E a dúvida de Harry esquecida.

* * *

A primeira reunião da AH foi com um feitiço que Sirius tinha passado para Harry. Por sorte, era algo mais para diversão que para um duelo sério. Mas era sempre bom ter algo assim no repertório desviar atenção ou pegar eles desprevenidos.

Foi uma boa escolha, já que eles estavam com o sentimento de férias ainda.

- Que tal aproveitarmos para no novo primeiro treino de Oclumência? – perguntou Tiago quando já estavam todos se despedindo.

- Vamos começar com isso de uma vez. – disse Harry. – só vou avisar Gina.

Os dois ficaram sozinhos na Sala Precisa. Que em instantes passou de um salão para treinamentos para uma sala aconchegante. Duas poltronas postadas em frente a uma lareira com uma mesa de carvalho ao lado.

- Primeiro, você tem que saber do que se trata Oclumência e Legilimência. – disse Tiago. – Legilimência é a arte de penetrar na mente de uma pessoa, interpretar seus sentimentos e emoções de forma correta.

- Isso seria ler mentes? – perguntou Harry.

- Sempre achei isso. – disse Tiago. – mas os chatos sempre retrucam "A mente não é um livro pra ser lido". E como você pode deduzir, Oclumência e justamente o contrário. E a técnica que evita que sua mente seja invadida.

- E por que isso não é ensinado em Hogwarts?

- Muitos consideram isso arte das trevas, mesmo Oclumência que pode ser uma defesa. Povo idiota.

- Posso entender. Aposto que tem muitos aurores que sabem e usam para investigações. Por isso que não querem que as pessoas saibam Oclumência.

- Pode ser. Mas voltando a aula. Legilimência tem três tipos. Natural, passiva e ativa. Na natural a pessoa já nasce com esse dom, e muito raro e geralmente as pessoas não contam por ai. Como sei que você não vai contar pra ninguém, mas é por isso que Madame Promfrey atende tão bem.

- Tinha que ter um motivo. – Falou Harry pensativo.

- O passivo o usuário tem que usar o feitiço para realizar. É o normal, mas requer prática, tanto para lançar o feitiço que é complexo, quanto para aprender a interpretar o que vê. E temo o ativo, que basta o usuário pensar que pode ativar. Voldemort e Dumbledore usam esse.

- Por isso me sinto estranho quando perto de Dumbledore.

- Ele tenta ser discreto, mas isso tira muito eficiência. – disse ele. - Vou te mostrar como é a sensação de ter a mente invadida. Não vou ver nada, mas você precisa reconhecer uma invasão.

Harry não estava gostando disso. Mas assentiu.

De repente sentiu algo incomodando, parecido com a dor em sua cicatriz, mas em menor nível. Uma pontada na cabeça.

- Essa é forma passiva, mas a ativa tem uma coisa bem semelhante. – disse Tiago

- Ok. – disse Harry se recuperando.

- Mas não se preocupe com isso, teríamos que chegar a um alto nível para conseguir algo de útil. Vamos nos concentrar em bloquear.

- Voldemort pode usar esse poder em mim agora? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Ele bem que queria, mas espaço e tempo são importantes para magia. E o castelo está muito longe de qualquer esconderijo que ele usaria. E a magia impregnada aqui é tão forte que ele não ousaria.

- E como poderei me defender? Como você fez com Snape?

- Não, aquele método é meio complicado de ensinar, digamos que tenho um dom especial para ele. Vou te mostrar o melhor. Alguns dizem que deve focar em algo externo, tipo uma decoração, outros se imaginar em um local calmo, ou simplesmente, pensar em nada. Mas são truques que só funcionam se tiver preparado. Muito difícil de parar ataque surpresa.

- E o que terei que fazer?

- Manter sua mente protegida todo o tempo.


End file.
